


Family

by prettyboiistarker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcholism, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Consensual Underage Sex, Dad!Tony, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dark, Dark Peter, Dark Tony Stark, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Deaf Peter, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter, I'm Bad At Tagging, Incest, Irondad, M/M, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Parent/Child Incest, Past Child Abuse, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter is a Little Shit, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad and Happy, Sassy Peter, Slow Burn, Slutty Peter, Spideypool - Freeform, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Steve Rogers, Top Wade Wilson, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, Vines, asgst, pepper and happy are together, spiderson, toxic reletionship
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:02:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboiistarker/pseuds/prettyboiistarker
Summary: Cosa succederebbe se Peter scoprisse che Richard Parker non è il suo vero padre.Che il suo vero padre è qualcuno molto vicino a lui?Peter non ha mai avuto una famiglia ma forse le cose cambieranno?Ma sarà veramente tutto rosa e fiori?Attenzione: questa storia é stata pensata come irondad ma dopo il capitolo 15 cominceranno accenni starker





	1. 1

Come ogni venerdì da almeno 2 mesi Peter entrò nella Stark Tower sorridendo.

Ethan,il portiere alzò lo sguardo annoiato, ma appena incrociati gli occhi scintillanti del ragazzo la sua espressione cambiò e al suo posto un sorriso si stampò sul suo viso.

"Buongiorno Signor Peter." Esclamò sottolineando il ''Signor'' sapendo che gli dava fastidio.

Peter ridacchiò al nome. Aveva ripetuto svariate volte all'uomo che non c'era bisogno di chiamarlo ''Signor Parker'' e che ''Peter'' sarebbe andato benissimo.

"Buongiorno segretaria. " Rispose a tono il ragazzo.

L'altro scosse il capo sorridendo e ritornò a guardare il computer.

Peter entrò nell'ascensore sentendo in lontananza Ethan che gli faceva gli auguri per il suo compleanno.

Non pensò neanche di andare a cercare il Signor Stark nei suoi alloggi e schiacciò subito il tasto che portava giù nel laboratorio.

Come prevedeva, Tony era nel laboratorio ad armeggiare su una delle sue lussuose auto.

Quest'ultimo appena percepita la presenza del ragazzo si girò a guardarlo sorridendo. Prese uno straccio e si pulì le mani e nascose qualcosa dietro alla schiena mentre camminava verso Peter.

Una volta arrivato davanti al ragazzo gli cinse le spalle con un braccio e gli porse il saccetto che nascondeva dietro alla schiena.

"Buon compleanno Peter!" Esclamò l'uomo mentre l'altro tirava fuori una scatola dal sacchetto.

Tony si allontanò e si godette l'espressione incredula sul volto del giovane.

"Signor Stark,non doveva!Non posso accettarlo." Disse Peter cercando di ridare indietro all'uomo la scatola contenente l'ultimo modello dello StarkPhone.

Tony scosse la testa e rispinse la scatola verso il ragazzo.

"Sono serio Signor Stark,non mi aspettavo neanche un regalo e questo è troppo. " Insistette.

"Ragazzo,stai tranquillo. E' il tuo compleanno,te lo meriti. " Insistette a sua volta.

Peter si arrese e aprì la scatola tirandone fuori il telefono nuovo.

Tony guardò il luccichio negli occhi dell'altro.

"Può proiettare anche gli ologrammi?" Chiese emozionato mentre inseriva la vecchia scheda del telefono in quello nuovo.

"Certo che si,non è mica uno di quegli schifo di Iphone " Cominciò Tony disgustato al solo pensiero. " E ci ho anche aggiunto una sorpresa in più. " 

Peter accese il telefono e venne accolto dalla voce di Karen.

"Salve Peter,buon compleanno."

Peter sorrise e si girò a guardare Tony.

"Ha messo Karen anche nel telefono?" Chiese ancora più emozionato.

L'uomo annuì e gli scompigliò i capelli.

"Non sò come ringraziarla signore, mi ha migliorato la giornata. " Ammise il ragazzo arrossendo.

"Ci mettiamo a lavoro,che ne dici? " Cominciò "E chiamami Tony,Signor Stark mi fa sentire vecchio." 

Peter annuì e si diresse verso il banco da lavoro.

Lavorarono per svariate ore in silenzio tranne per qualche "Mi passi quello" e "Mi passi questo".

Fino a quando il silenzio non venne interrotto dal brontolio del loro stomaco.

"Vuoi ordinare qualcosa?" Chiese Tony avvicinandosi al ragazzo e scrutando cosa stava scrivendo sul quaderno.

"Si,grazie. Sto morendo di fame." Ammise il ragazzo continuando a scrivere.

"Cos'è?" Chiese l'altro indicando il quaderno.

Il ragazzo arrossì abbassando il capo.

"Non è niente,solo un progetto di scuola"

Tony diede uno sguardo più attento a ciò che Peter aveva scritto.

Al centro c'era la bozza di un disegno di una specie di robot e il resto del foglio era riempito di scritte e formule.

"Devi costruire un robot?" Cominciò l'uomo "Che razza di progetti fanno fare a scuola di questi tempi?"

"Sono il rappresentante del club di robotica della mai scuola,devo costruire un robot e portarlo a un concorso tra scuole" Spiegò l'altro.

"Hai bisogno di una mano? " Chiese Tony.

"Oh,no non deve scomodarsi signore." Rispose chiudendo il quaderno e girandosi verso l'uomo.

" Non è un problema,sarei felice di aiutarti ragazzo. " Disse posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

"Non sarebbe come barare?Insomma,lei è...lei" Chiese Peter pensieroso.

"Nah,sarebbe come chiedere aiuto ad un genitore." Rispose Tony ma non diede tempo all'altro di rispondere che ricominciò a parlare. "Ti aiuto,punto e basta. Cosa vuoi mangiare?"

Peter sorrise.

"Thai, è il mio preferito." Rispose semplicemente.

"FRIDAY, hai sentito il ragazzo?" Disse Tony al nulla.

"Mi dispiace signore,mi è impossibile ordinarle cibo da asporto dopo la mezzanotte." Rispose quasi subito la AI.

"Mezzanotte? è già mezzanotte?" Chiese sorpreso l'uomo.

"Sono attualmente le 1 e 26 minuti signore." Rispose la AI.

"StAi ScHeRzAnDo?" Quasi urlò. "Mi dispiace moltissimo ragazzo,non pensavo fosse passato così tanto tempo."

"Non fa niente Sign- Tony. Suppongo di dover tornare a casa." Rispose Peter un pò deluso di aver perso l'opportunità di mangiare con il suo mentore.

"Non ti lascerò tornare a casa affamato, c'è sicuramente qualcosa in cucina." Disse Tony mettendosi una felpa sopra la t-shirt dei Kiss.

"Ne è sicuro?" Chiese il ragazzo per l'ennesima volta.

Tony sbuffò e lo guardò negli occhi.

"Se non ne fossi sicuro te lo avrei chiesto?" Chiese

"No?" Rispose Peter insicuro

"Esattamente" Rispose incamminandosi verso l'ascensore. "Vieni?"

Peter non se lo fece ripetere due volte e corse nel ascensore.

Una volta arrivati nel piano privato di Tony esaminarono l'interno del frigorifero.

"Sai cucinare vero?" Chiese Peter ridacchiando nervosamente.

"Certo....?" Rispose l'altro poco sicuro.

Peter andò a sedersi sulla sedia accanto all'isola borbottando un "Non promette bene".

E così dopo meno di 10 minuti si ritrovarono a dover spegnere i fornelli che andavano a fuoco.

"Okay forse non so cucinare." Ammise l'uomo. "Troviamo un posto thai d'asporto?"

Finalmente dopo 30 minuti si ritrovarono seduti al tavolo a mangiare thai.

"Si è fatto tardi.Solo perchè è il tuo compleanno,vai a scegliere un auto,ti do un passaggio." Disse l'uomo buttando le scatole vuote del cibo.

Peter si precipitò nell'ascensore esultando.

Poco dopo Tony lo raggiunse e notò che il ragazzo aveva scelto la sua macchina preferita. Una Lamborghini Gallardo arancione*.

Entrarono in macchina e parlarono del più e del meno fino a quando Tony notando che Peter non rispondeva più si girò e trovò il ragazzo addormentato sul sedile accanto.

Si fermò davanti al condominio e scosse leggermente il ragazzo addormentato che aprì gli occhi confuso.

"Siamo già arrivati?" Chiese con la voce impastata dal sonno.

"Si,buonanotte Spider Kid." Rispose.

"Buonanotte signore e grazie per tutto."

Tony non rispose e guardò semplicemente il ragazzo entrare nel portone e sparire nell'ascensore.

.................

Peter entrò in casa cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile e stampò un baciò sulla fronte della donna che si era probabilmente addormentata sul divano aspettandolo.

Spense la tv e le luci e andò in camera sua addormentandosi subito.

Si svegliò sentendo il suo nome e sentendosi scuotere dolcemente. Aprì gli occhi incontrando la figura di May seduta sul suo letto.

"Buongiorno" Disse con voce impastata.

"Buongiorno,non sei nei guai solo perchè era il tuo compleanno." Lo rimproverò lei "Ma la prossima volta che fai tardi avvisami."

Peter annuì abbandonandosi alle dolci carezze che la donna gli stava facendo tra i capelli.

"Vuoi i tuoi regali?" Chiese la zia.

Peter si tirò su velocemente sentendo quelle parole. 

"Sii" Esultò come un bambino.

Lei li porse un sacchetto che aprì subito trovandoci una scatola di lego di Star Wars.

"Grazie mille May!" Esultò "Non vedo l'ora di farlo con Ned"

La zia sorrise le lo abbracciò.

"Questo non so se si possa considerare un regalo ma spero che ti faccia piacere" Disse porgendoli una lettera. "E' da tua madre." Spiegò. "Ti lascio un pò di privacy." Detto questo uscì dalla stanza.

Peter aprì velocemente la lettera cominciando a leggerla.

"Ciao piccolo,

Sono io,tua madre.

Ho scritto questa lettera in caso mi succedesse qualcosa e non potessi dirti tutto questo faccia a faccia."

Peter sentì delle calde lacrime solcargli le guance.

"Prima di tutto: Buon Compleanno principino!

Ho chiesto a May di dartela ai tuoi 16 anni perchè mi sembrava ora che tu sapessi la verità.

C'è una cosa che non ho mai detto a nessuno.

Richard Parker non è tuo padre. Non biologicamente almeno,ma ricordati che lui ti ha sempre amato come se lo fosse.

Non l'ho mai detto a nessuno se non Richard, neanche a tuo padre biologico.

Ero troppo spaventata e se hai ricevuto questa lettera vuol'dire che neanche lui lo sa ancora.

Mi dispiace che ti sia stato nascosto per tutto questo tempo.

Devi sapere che Richard è o era uno scienziato molto intelligente e molto celebre. Insisteva sempre che sarei dovuta andare a una di quelle convencion piene di gente che parlava di cose che non capivo minimamente.

Nonostante ciò mi sono fatta convincere una volta,era in Svizzera.

Come immaginavo,era pieno di persone che parlavano di cose a me sconosciute.

Lì conobbi tuo padre,era un uomo affascinante e un genio.

Dopo aver parlato finimmo la sera in bellezza...Se capisci cosa intendo e da lì cominciai a sentirmi poco bene.Dopo un mese scoprì di essere incinta. A quel punto non ho avuto altra scelta se non raccontare l'accaduto a Richard.

Nonostante tutto mi ha perdonata abbastanza velocemente. Già da quando eri un bambino si poteva notare la differenza tra te e tuo padre.

Non vidi tuo vero padre mai più,lui cercò di contattarmi un paio di volte ma io lo ignorai e lui dopo un pò si arrese.

In caso volessi cercarlo il suo nome è Tony Stark

Detto questo spero che non mi odi.

Ti voglio bene piccolo.

Mary Parker."

Peter scoppiò a piangere e rilesse la lettera ancora una volta cercando di accertarsi di non essersi immaginato tutto.

Si alzò e andò da sua zia ancora in lacrime.

Lei appena visto il suo viso gli andò incontro chiedendoli cosa non andasse.

Peter le diede la lettera e guardò la sua espressione shockata mentre la leggeva.

La donna appena finito di leggere abbracciò forte il nipote.

"Mi dispiace May,mi dispiace molto." Disse tra i singhiozzi.

"Di cosa ti stai scusando Peter?" Chiese lei asciugandoli le lacrime.

"Mi hai cresciuto e mantenuto per tutto questo tempo e ora scopri che non sono nemmeno tuo nipote. Hai fatto cosi tanti sacrifici per me. Scusami" Spiegò.

"Hey ascoltami,tu sei più di mio nipote. Tu sei tutto ciò che ho e tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno. Non devi scusarti. Di sangue o no,sei la mia famiglia. " Disse lei guardandolo negli occhi.

Peter strinse forte la donna e ripetè un infinità di "Grazie".

Fine cap.1


	2. 2

Dopo essersi calmato Peter tornò in camera sua e decise di scrivere a Tony,tirò fuori il suo telefono pensando a cosa scrivere.

Optò per un semplice "Ho bisogno di parlarti."

La risposta non tardò ad arrivare 

Tony: Devo preoccuparmi? Ti faccio venire a prendere da Happy.

Peter si vestì e prese la lettera infilandosela nella giacca.

Dopodichè scese in strada e notò subito la auto saltandoci dentro velocemente.

"Buongiorno Happy" Disse Peter cercando di sorridere.

L'uomo rispose con un grugnito.

Una volta arrivati alla tower Happy gli riferì che Tony era nel suo piano.

Peter salì velocemente e entrò nel salotto trovando l'uomo seduto su uno dei divani con un bicchiere di whisky.

"Buongiorno" Esclamò attirando la sua attenzione.

Tony girò la testa per guardarlo.

"Buongiorno,siediti pure." Cominciò "Di cosa volevi parlarmi?"

Peter abbassò lo sguardo,non sapendo cosa dire tirò semplicemente la lettera fuori dalla giacca e gliela porse.

Tony la lesse e poi alzò lo sguardo su Peter che era dinuovo scoppiato in lacrime.

Si avvicinò al ragazzo e gli alzò il viso per far incrociare i loro sguardi.

"Perchè stai piangendo? E' davvero una notizia così brutta?" Chiese l'uomo.

"Mi dispiace Signor Stark. Sono solo un problema in più in questo momento. Posso andarmene se vuole." Spiegò tra i singhiozzi abbassando dinuovo il capo.

"Ragazzo,non c'è niente di cui scusarsi. Pensi che mi dispiaccia? " Chiese alzandogli il volto e asciugandoli le lacrime con un pollice.

"Io-" Peter cercò di parlare ma venne interrotto.

"Pete tu sei un ragazzo d'oro, non capisco perchè tu debba sempre sottovalutarti. Sei intelligente,quasi brillante,sei praticamente una caramella e piaci a tutti. Sei come un cucciolo. Chiunque sarebbe fortunato ad aver a che fare con te. E io ho l'onore di essere addirittura parte della tua famiglia. Sai quanto mi sento fortunato?" Chiese guardandolo.

Peter non resistette più e strinse Tony piangendo contro il suo petto.

L'uomo strinse le braccia attorno al ragazzo tenendolo stretto a sè e sussurrandoli "Va tutto bene" all'orecchio.

"Vuoi mangiare qualcosa?" Chiese Tony una volta che il ragazzo che aveva tra le braccia si era calmato.

L'altro annuì ancora stretto al uomo.

"Pizza o thai?" Chiese quest'ultimo.

"Pizza" Rispose allontanandosi e notando la maglietta fradicia. "Oh dio, signore. Mi dispiace per la maglietta.

Tony fece spallucce e ordinò per entrambi.

"Non essere così formale, sono Tony e non chiamarmi signore." Disse Tony mentre mangiava una fetta della sua pizza.

Peter annuì e un pensiero li balenò in testa.

"Dovremmo fare un qualche test per vedere se è vero che sei mio padre?" Chiese.

Tony ci pensò un attimo,in effetti non era una cattiva idea.

FRIDAY,saresti in grado di farne uno?" Chiese L'uomo all'AI.

"Certamente signore,necessito solamente di un campione della saliva di entrambi." Rispose mentre Dummy portava 2 cotton fioc. Entrmbi se li misero in bocca e li ridiedero alla macchina che con uno squittio si allontanò.

"I risultati dovrebbero essere pronti entro un ora signore." Finì.

"Perfetto,cosa facciamo intanto?" Chiese verso il ragazzo.

L'altro fece spallucce mentre addentava l'ultimo pezzo di pizza.

"Oh,è vero. Parlami un pò di quel concorso." Disse l'uomo indirizzando la sua attenzione verso il più piccolo.

Gli occhi di Peter si illuminarono e cominciò a spiegare.

"Lunedì 24 ci saranno i club di robotica di 8 scuole che parteciperanno a una gara su chi ha creato il robot migliore." 

"Hai già qualcosa in mente?" Chiese

"Vorrei che fosse a comando vocale e riuscise a muoversi con facilità." Rispose.

"Come un Dummie ma più intelligente." Rispose a sua volta con un sorrisino.

"Hey,non insultare Dummie! Lui è intelligente a modo suo! " Lo rimproverò Peter tirandoli un pugnetto sulla spalla.

"Tipo un Ai Che si muove." Lo corresse.

"Perfetto, quando cominciamo? "Chiese Tony con un sorriso.

Così andarono in laboratorio a discutere del progetto ma vennero interrotti dal suono della stampante e dell'Ai che annunciava l'arrivo dei risultati.

Tony si avvicinò alla stampante e guardò il foglio che ne era uscito.

"Paternità al 99.9%"

Peter guardò da dietro la spalla di Tony e sorrise.

"Il destino è strano eh ?" Esclamò dopodiché.

"Vuoi aspettare a farlo sapere in giro?" Chiese Tony una volta tornati a lavoro.

Peter annuì. "Forse è meglio aspettare ancora un pò." 

Tony annuì a sua volta e tornarono a concentrarsi sul progetto.

Dopo qualche ora decisero di prendersi una pausa e andarono in cucina a riempirsi di gelato.

"E dovrebbe anche avere un aspetto fico, non voglio che sembri un bidone! " Continuò a discutere Peter mentre mangiava il suo gelato emozionato come un bambino.

" Niente di troppo speciale però, non vorremmo che sospettassero che ti avesse aiutato qualcuno. " Cominciò Tony. " Anzi, è meglio se gli dai una skin da solo così alla competizione sembrerò veramente sorpreso." 

Peter lo guardò confuso. "Verrai alla gara?" Chiese.

Tony annuì. "Farò molto di più. Ma voglio che sia una sorpresa."

Peter lo guardò confuso ancora per un attimo per poi borbottare "Se lo dici tu."

Finito di mangiare raccolse le sue cose e accettò l'offerta di Tony di accompagnarlo a casa.

Una volta arrivati davanti all'abitazione Tony si girò verso al ragazzo con uno sguardo serio.

"Ragazzo, posso farti una domanda?" Chiese.

Peter annuì.

"Sei deluso di aver scoperto la verità?"

Peter sembrò confuso.

"Certo che no,come potrei? Tu lo sei?" Chiese.

"Tutto il contrario, sono fiero di avere un figlio come te." Rispose sorridendogli.

Peter si asciugò una lacrima solitaria e uscì dalla macchina.

Prima che la portiera si chiudesse, Tony riuscì a sentire un flebile "Grazie papà".

E così si allontanò in macchian con una sensazione nel petto che non sentiva da anni ormai.


	3. 3

Il fatidico giorno arrivò e il robot era pronto. Tony rimase sorpreso dal fatto di non essere stato particolarmente utile nella contruzione della macchina rimanendo impressionato dal talento del ragazzo. Peter si era impegnato moltissimo nel migliorare l'aspetto estetico della macchina e dopo essere stato approvato dal club di robotica, tutto era pronto.

Peter andò a scuola in anticipo per preparare al meglio il suo stand nella palestra aggiustando nervosamente il telo posato sul robot.

Piano piano cominciarono ad arrivare anche i gruppi delle altre scuole e in men che non si dica arrivò l'orario di inizio e la palestra si riempì di studenti e parenti.

Il silenzio calò quando il preside Morita salì sul piccolo palco al centro della palestra con un microfono.

"Buongiorno signore e signori e benvenuti. Sono felice di annunciarvi che c'è una sorpresa.

Quest'oggi con nostra grande sorpresa un ospite speciale si è offerto di fare da giudice e ha anche offerto un premio incredibile che annunceremo alla fine della competizione.

Date il benvenuto al Signor Stark della Stark industries!"

Tutti si girarono esultando verso l'uomo che stava salendo sul palco.

Tony strinse la mano al preside e sorrise al pubblico.

"Detto questo, il vincitore verrà annunciato tra 2 ore e che la gara abbia inizio." Finì.

Peter si avvicinò al telo e lo tolse mostrando un robot* di circa un metro e mezzo, oro, rosso e blu, con uno schermo sul petto che riportava alcune delle richieste che si possono fare e un contenitore in caso dovesse trasportare più oggetti.

Si formò subito un gruppo di persone intorno al suo stand curiose di sapere cosa potesse fare.

Essendo il più vicino al palco fu anche il primo a essere giudicato.

Tony si avvicinò e esaminò con un pò di sorpresa l'aspetto diverso della macchina.

"Possiamo avere una dimostrazione?" Chiese fingendo di non sapere cosa facesse il robot che lui stesso aveva aiutato a costruire.

Peter sorrise e annuì.

"Questo è JimBot, un assistente domestico. Funziona vocalmente o manualemente attraverso lo schermo sul petto ma purtroppo non ha un vocabolario molto esteso, è programmato per rispondere a comandi come andare a prendere qualcosa o portare qualcosa in un altro posto, fare lavori semplici in casa come pulire il pavimento o dare il cibo a un animale . Per esempio potrei dare questa bottiglia d'acqua a JimBot e dirgli di portarla in un altra stanza." Cominciò a spiegare poi porse la bottiglietta al robot.

"Portala a Ned e poi torna qui." Ordinò.

"Si signore." Rispose brevemente per poi girarsi e andare da Ned porgergli l'acqua e tornare velocemente da Peter.

Quest'ultimo prese dei cracker e li sbriciolò sul pavimento.

"Pulisci le briciole perfavore." Ordinò dinuovo.

"Subito signore" Detto ciò andò verso le briciole e le aspirò.

"Prendi la palla che c'è sul tavolo e portala al Signor Stark."

Il bot lo fece e tornò dal ragazzo.

"Funziona ad energia solare e a batteria. Le sue battute non fanno particolarmente ridere ma ne ho sentite di peggio." Finì

Subito si misero tutti ad applaudire e Peter arrossì abbassando il capo.

"Impressionante ragazzo." A quelle parole Peter alzò la testa e sorrise al uomo.

"Grazie signore."

Finiti gli applausi la folla si allontanò e la giuria passò a giudicare gli altri robot.

Peter diede una pacca sulla testa di Jimbot che rispose un un segnale acustico.

"Bravissimo Peter" Disse May appena avvicinatasi al ragazzo.

Peter le sorrise.

"Ho fatto un giro a vedere i robot degli altri,non c'è competizione." Ammise la donna.

Dopo aver fatto ancora un paio di dimostrazioni il preside annunciò che i risultati sarebbero stati annunciati a breve perciò decise di far continuare Ned e andarsi a fare un giro.

Trovò Tony appoggiato al muro a flirtare con una donna, probabilmente una madre di qualcuno.

Decise di non disturbarlo ma mentre si allontanava si sentì chiamare. 

Si girò verso L'uomo che gli fece segno di andare in corridoio e cosi fece.

Un attimo dopo arrivo anche Tony.

"Hai fatto un buon lavoro." Si congratulò Tony spettinandogli i capelli già disordinati.

"Grazie signor giudice." Lo prese ingiro. "Non è che farai qualche farvoritismo?"

Tony ridacchiò. "Tranquillo,riesco a dividere la vita privata da quella lavorativa."

"Il solo fatto che sei qui è una prova del contrario" Ridacchiò a sua volta Peter.

"Stai zitto e torniamo di là" Rispose fingendosi offeso Tony.

Un attimo prima di aprire la porta Tony lo fermò.

"Però,seriamente. Sei stato bravo."

Peter tornò nella palestra sorridendo felice di aver reso fiero L'uomo.

Un altra volta Tony sentì un flebile "Grazie papà" uscire dalle labbra del ragazzo mentre si stava per chiudere la porta.

Una volta tornato anche lui nella stanza si avvicinò al palco e annunciò di aver fatto la sua scelta e il preside tornò sul palco.

"Il vincitore è... " Cominciò.

Tony gli sussurrò qualcosa all'orecchio.

Tutti rimasero con il fiato sospeso.

"Peter Parker della Midtown Tech." Finì e la folla esultò.

"Vieni sul palco ragazzo" Lo invitò.

Una volta salito sulla struttura strinse la mano a entrambi gli uomini.

"Il premio di quest anno è l'opportunità al club di robotica di fare un tour delle Stark Industries e la possibilità di lavorare in uno dei laboratori del Signor Stark per una settimana intera e il Signor Stark ha inoltre messo a disposizione delle camere degli ospiti cibo compreso a partire da domani."

La folla continuò ad esultare e Peter guardò Tony a bocca aperta.

.......


	4. Tranquillo, tu mi piaci

Dopo essere salito sul palco,stretto la mano ai due uomini e ritirato il suo trofeo tornò dal suo gruppo venendo accolto da complimenti, pacche e batti il cinque.

Li sembrò di aver intravisto un sorrisino persino sul viso di Flash e MJ.

Subito Ned li venne incontro con il braccio alzato in attesa di farsi battere un cinque che ottenne subito.

"Amico, non ci credo! Entrerò in un laboratorio Stark! "

Peter sorrise vedendo il suo amico così emozionato.

Ancora prima di poter rispondere la voce di Flash lo precedette.

"Beh per te Parker non dovrebbe essere niente di nuovo, o sbaglio? Forse tutta quella storia dell'internship era una balla? "

Ned scattò subito in difesa di Peter.

" Non ti sei ancora stancato di questa storia? Perchè mai dovrebbe mentire su una cosa del genere?"

Flash li lanciò uno sguardo infastidito.

"Non la smetterò fino a quando non dimostrerò che Penis Parker è solo un fallito che si inventa balle solo per avere un pò di attenzioni."

Detto questo si girò e se ne andò via.

Ned bisbigliò un "Certo,continua a sognare" e tornarono entrambi allo stand.

Dopo un altro paio di dimostrazioni le persone cominciarono a andarsene.

Quando la folla si smaltì Peter cominciò a mettere in ordine lo stand raccogliendo le sue cose e buttandole distrattamente nello zaino.

Sentì una pressione sulla spalla e si girò incrociando gli occhi di Tony.

"Vuoi un passaggio a casa?" Chiese gentilmete.

Peter fece di no con la testa.

"No grazie, credo si tornare a casa con May."

Tony annuì.

"Allora ci vediamo domani."

Detto ciò si allontanò e Peter andò in cerca della donna.

Non trovandola decise di chiamarla ma tirato fuori il telefono notò un messaggio dalla zia.

Dittatrice: Scusa tanto belfaccino ma mi hanno chiamato dal lavoro. Fatti dare un passaggio da Tony o và da Ned. Ps. Congratulazioni,sono fiera di te.

Mandò velocemente una risposta e poi andò sul contatto di Tony rinominato per scherzo "Papà" da ancor prima della scoperta, il che lo fece ridacchiare leggermente.

Premette il tasto di chiamata e dopo qualche squillo l'uomo rispose.

"Hey ragazzo,tutto okay?"

"Sisi sto bene, l'offerta del passaggio è ancora valida?" Si fece scappare una risatina nervosa.

"Certo,ti aspetto in macchina."

"Arrivo subito."

Chiuse la chiamata e si avviò verso il cortile della scuola.

Ma mentre camminava nel corridoio deserto si ritrovò improvvisamente a terra.

Ancora prima di avere la possibilità di capire cosa fosse successo, sentì una fitta al fianco.

Poi un altra serie di colpi vennero scagliati verso di lui. Faticò a trattenere l'istinto di rispondere ma si controllò per il bene di chiunque li stava facendo ciò.

Sentì il famigliare gusto ferroso del sangue in bocca e cercò di tirarsi su inpiedi ma ancora stordito ricadde dopo aver ricevuto un pugno in faccia.

Poi i colpi cessarono e Peter ebbe l'occasione di vedere il suo aggressore.

Ovviamente chi se non Flash.

" Cosa farai adesso? Andrai da Tony Stark a piangere? Oh,è vero, è una cazzata. " Disse in tono di scherno.

Peter strinse i denti e si alzò.

"Sei ridicolo,lo sai?" Rispose Peter 

Sul volto di Flash si stampò una espressione sorpresa per un attimo poi ridacchiò.

"Sei tu quello che le ha appena prese." Lo prese ingiro.

Peter ridacchiò e continuò a camminare verso il cortile borbottando un "Patetico" mentre passava vicino a Flash.

Si asciugò il sangue che era fuoriuscito dal suo labbro rotto.

Non fece particolarmente fatica a trovare l'auto di Tony considerato il fatto che era accerchiata da una folla di persone.

Sgomitò tenendosi il fianco per arrivare alla macchina per poi aprire lo sportello posteriore e lanciare distrattamente lo zaino e richiuderlo.

Poi aprì quello anteriore e si sedette al posto del passeggero sotto lo sguardo sorpreso di tutti. 

Tony lo guardò sorridendo ma il suo sorriso morì nel momento in cui notò il labbro rotto e il principio di occhio nero.

I suoi occhi si riempirono di rabbia.

"Chi è stato?" 

Peter abbassò la testa e guardò da un altra parte.

Tony li alzò il viso per far incrociare i loro occhi.

La vista degli occhi lucidi di Peter fece solo crescere ancora di più la sua ira.

"Peter,dimmi chi è stato."

Il ragazzo fece di no con la testa.

"Peter, o me lo dici tu o lo andrò a scoprire da solo. "

"E' solamente un bulletto, seriamente non fa niente." Peter cercò di dissuaderlo.

" Chi? "

Peter sospirò.

" Flash. " Rispose cercando di togliersi le due dita di Tony da sotto il mento. Tentativo inutile visto che Tony mise la sua mano sulla guancia più sana e carezzò dolcemente la pelle morbida.

Peter ringraziò il cielo che la macchina di Tony aveva i finestrini completamente oscurati.

Questa volta invece che ribellarsi al suo tocco si premette contro la mano abbandonandosi alle leggere carezze che lo facevano sentire al sicuro.

"E' la prima volta o è successo altre volte?" Chiese l'uomo.

"E' già successo. Disolito dico che mi sono fatto male mentre pattugliavo per la città. "

Lo sguardo di Tony si addolcì ma la rabbia era ancora presente.

"N-non fare niente." Pregò il ragazzo. "Perfavore" Aggiunse.

Tony si costrinse a calmarsi e annuì.

"Solo per questa volta. Se capita dinuovo qualcosa del genere voglio che tu me lo dica subito. La prossima volta non sarà così fortunato."

Peter annuì e si accomodò meglio sul sedile di pelle.

Tony ritrasse la mano e la mise sul volante.

Il ragazzo ridacchiò. " Vogliamo rimanere qui tutto il giorno o cosa? "

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio. "Hey,a nessuno piacciono i saputelli! "

Peter ridacchiò dinuovo e Tony decise che quello era il suo nuovo suono preferito.

"Nah,tranquillo papà, tu mi piaci." Lo disse senza pensarci troppo ma poi si rese conto di ciò che aveva appena detto e impallidì.

Tony sembrò anche lui sorpreso ma si riprese velocemente.

"Sono passato di livello eh. "


	5. 5

"Come facevi a sapere che avrei vinto io?" Peter spezzò improvvisamente il silenzio.

"In che senso?" Chiese Tony confuso.

"Beh,avevi messo in palio il premio ancora prima di vedere gli altri robot. E non dire che era una cosa che avevi già in mente, so benissimo che non è vero." Spiegò. "Cosa sarebbe successo se quando fossi arrivato lì ci fossero stati robot migliori del mio?"

Tony sbuffò.

"Ragazzo,non capisco perchè ti fai sempre un mucchio di problemi. Sapevo che avresti vinto perchè avevo già visto il tuo robot-"

"Si ma come facevi a essere sicuro che il mio sarebbe stato il migliore? C'erano molti bei robot. " Lo interruppe Peter. "E se il mio non fosse stato il migliore cosa avresti fatto, ritirato l'offerta?"

Tony scosse il capo ridacchiando.

"Avrei offerto qualcos'altro." Cominciò " Consideralo un secondo regalo di compleanno."

"Quindi non hai fatto nessun tipo di favoritismo?" Chiese il ragazzo sentendo un leggero senso di colpa.

"No Peter, hai vinto in modo leale." Rispose sorridendo all'innocenza del ragazzo.

Peter si rilassò e si mise a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

Tony seppur concentrato sulla strada riuscì a sentire il debole sussurrò che uscì dalla bocca di Peter. "Grazie papà".

"Ti porto a casa o vuoi tornare con me alla torre?"

"Devo prendere un paio di cose da casa per domani. May farà il turno di notte e non mi piace molto rimanere a casa da solo." Rispose arrossendo.

"Nessun problema, puoi stare alla torre. Ti faccio prendere le cose da Happy."

"Oh,okay"

Il resto del viaggio passò in silenzio, entrambi distratti dai loro pensieri.

Una volta aver parcheggiato nel garage/laboratorio privato di Tony entrarono velocemente nell'ascensore.

Tony mandò un messaggio a Happy per dirli di passare all'appartamento e Peter per avvertire la zia che sarebbe rimasto alla torre.

"Cosa vuoi mangiare stasera?" Ruppe il silenzio Tony.

Peter sobbalzò un poco.

"Uhm, non so decidi tu."

Tony ci pensò un attimo senza distogliere lo sguardo dal telefono. "Thai o cinese?"

"Pizza" Rispose.

L'uomo ridacchiò un poco e annui "Non era una scelta ma accetto."

Arrivarono al loro piano e Peter si lanciò letteralmente sul divano ritrovandosi con la faccia affondata tra i tanti cuscini e con lo zaino ancora sulle spalle.

Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Hai la grazia di un elefante, lo sai vero?"

L'altro rispose con qualcosa che Tony non riuscì ad afferrare per via della voce attutita dai cuscini.

"Almeno togliti lo zaino e la giacca."

Peter si alzò sbuffando e andò nella sua stanza lasciando le cose sul letto. 

All'inizio aveva cercato di convincere Tony che non aveva bisogno di una stanza sua e quando capitava che doveva dormire là avrebbe potuto stare in una delle stanza degli ospiti. Inutile dire che era stato un tentativo inutile visto il fatto che il giorno dopo si era ritrovato in una stanza con sulla porta scritto il suo nome.

Tornò in salone sedendosi dinuovo sul divano vicino all'uomo, questa volta con più grazia.

"Posso accendere la tv?"

Tony non rispose, semplicemente prese il telecomando e fece partire uno di quei film che sapeva piacere a Peter.

Il ragazzo si accomodò meglio sul sedile e mise i piedi sul tavolino difronte al divano.

Tony lo guardò con disappunto.

"Metti subito giù quelle sporche scarpe dal mio tavolino.

Peter alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece come gli era stato ordinato.

"Non alzare gli occhi così giovanotto." Rispose Tony al gesto.

Peter sbuffò e continuò a guardare il film preso.

Dopo pochi minuti decise di mettersi più comodo e si tolse le scarpe.

Si girò a guardare con sguardo interrogativo Tony che stava ridacchiando.

L'uomo fece segno con la testa ai piedi di Peter.

"Bei calzini."

Peter guardò i calzini di Iron Man e arrossì vistosamente maledicendosi mentalmente per aver scelto proprio quel paio.

Continuarono a guardare il film fino a quando Peter mise in pausa per fare una "Pausa bagno".

Tony ne approfittò per fare dei popcorn che porse al ragazzo ricevendo un sorriso.

Tony guardò per un po' il più giovane con gli occhi concentrati sullo schermo che brillavano come quelli di un bambino. Rendendosi conto di star fissando tornò a guardare la tv.

Una volta finiti i popcorn Peter appoggiò la ciotola sul tavolo e continuò a godersi il film sul comodo divano.

Improvvisamente Tony sentì qualcosa sulla sua spalla. Non riusci a trattenere un sorriso quando notò Peter che dormiva con la testa sulla sua spalla. Li avvolse le spalle con un braccio e li stampò un bacio tra i capelli.

Peter grugnì nel sonno e si accoccolò meglio .

Finito il film, Tony li scoccò un altro bacio tra i capelli e lo scosse delicatamente.

"Ragazzo,svegliati. Vai a letto."

Peter grugnì e si allontanò da Tony.

"Oh dio, scusa. Mi sono addormentato?"

"Si vede che sei stanco,vai a dormire."

Peter annuì e si avviò verso la sua stanza.

Una volta entrato si mise i pantaloni del pigiama, tolse l'apparecchio acustico dall'orecchio e si addormentò appena sdraiato sotto le coperte.

Si svegliò sbadigliando, ci mise qualche secondo a rendersi conto di non essere all'appartamento.

Si alzò guardando l'orologio che indicava le 8 di mattina. Si ricordava che Tony aveva detto che il tour sarebbe cominciato alle 10 e le camere sarebbero state assegnate alle 9 quindi andò in cucina.

Gli sembrava tutto un po' troppo silenzioso ma non ci fece particolarmente caso essendo mezzo addormentato.

Entrò e vide Tony che mangiava dei pancake mentre guardava un ologramma di un qualche progetto.

Appena notata la presenza del ragazzo, Tony gli disse qualcosa ma Peter sembrò non sentirlo mentre si sedeva al tavolo e si prendeva anche lui un pancake.

"Hey,ragazzo. Ci sei?" Chiese Tony confuso. Ancora nessuna reazione. Un attimo dopo capì perchè l'altro non rispondeva.

Schioccò le dita difronte a Peter e una volta ottenuta la sua attenzione si toccò l'orecchio facendoli segno che aveva dimenticato dinuovo di mettere l'apparecchio.

Peter corse in camera e si mise l'apparecchio acustico che aveva lasciato sul comodino. Dopodichè corse dinuovo in cucina.

"Grazie Papà" Disse all'uomo senza pensarci.


	6. Il post

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per chiunque se lo sia chiedendo, tutti i tags dark e tristi valgono per i capitoli più avanti.  
> E' tutto felice fino al capitolo, boh, 11 mi sembra.

Una volta essersi reso conto di ciò che aveva appena detto arrossì.

Tony ridacchiò.

"Smettila di arrossire, puoi chiamarmi come vuoi."

Peter annuì e addentò il pancake facendo una faccia un pò disgustata.

L'uomo lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.

"C'è qualcosa che non và con i buonissimi pancake che io ho fatto?" Chiese.

Peter scosse il capo. "Sono più un tipo da waffle."

"Okay,sei ufficialmente diseredato."

Peter ridacchiò ma poi si rese conto di quello che l'uomo aveva detto. 

"Aspetta un attimo... Vuoi dire che hai in mente di lasciarmi un eredità?" Chiese spalancando gli occhi.

Tony lo guardò come se stesse dicendo qualcosa di ovvio.

"Sei il mio unico figlio, a chi altro dovrei lasciare tutto ?"

"Beh, non hai torto." Rispose il ragazzo rimettendosi a mangiare.

"Ma non ti aspettare niente a breve. Non ho in mente di morire da qui a poco." Aggiunse Tony.

"Non morire da qui a poco perpiacere." Ribattè addentando un pancake.

"Tutto per te Mr.Waffle" Gli rispose l'uomo mandando un bacio volante nella sua direzione.

Peter rispose facendo la linguaccia e alzandosi per andare in camera a vestirsi.

Si vestì con calma e tornò in cucina trovando Tony come lo aveva lasciato.

"Dovevi essere giù 10 minuti fà." Lo informò suo padre sorseggiando il suo caffè e osservando l'espressione di panico sul viso del ragazzo.

"Piano -1" Disse indicando l'ascensore senza distogliere lo sguardo dagli ologrammi.

Peter corse nell'ascensore e premette ripetutamente il bottone del piano sotterraneo.

"Schiacciare ripetutamente il bottone non la farà arrivare più velocemente signore." li disse Friday con quello che li suonava come un tono di scherno.

Si calmò e guardò il suo riflesso nella porta notando di avere i capelli scompigliati; Si aggiustò i capelli come meglio riuscì e si precipitò fuori dall'ascensore in cerca del suo gruppo.

Non fu una lunga ricerca visto che appena messo piede nell'corridoio si ritrovò con il sedere a terra. Un attimo dopo si rese conto di essere andato a sbattere contro qualcuno, alzò lo sguardo e si trovò un uomo in un costume rosso davanti.

L'individuo allungò una mano verso Peter per aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi.

Peter arrossì e prese la mano. L'uomo lo tirò su abbastanza forte da farlo andare a sbattere contro il suo petto essendo l'altro più alto del ragazzo.

"Mi dispiace tantissimo, ero distratto" Si scusò rosso come un peperone.

"Non fa niente piccolo" Li rispose facendo l'occhiolino. "Piacere, Deadpool, ma puoi chiamarmi Wade." Disse l'uomo in costume baciando il palmo della mano di Peter.

"Peter." Rispose arrossendo ancora di più se possibile.

Dopo un attimo si ricordò di cosa stava facendo e mormorando delle scuse si precipitò a cercare gli altri.

Li trovò poco più avanti che parlavano tra di loro.

Fece un sospiro di sollievo notando che la guida non era ancora arrivata.

Andò subito da Ned che li diede una pacca sulla spalla.

"Hey amico, dov'eri finito?" Li chiese.

"Non mi ero reso conto di essere in ritardo." Spiegò brevemente.

"Mmh, okay. Hanno detto che si può chiedere di essere in stanza insieme, ti va?" Li chiese Ned.

Peter scosse leggermente il capo. "Credo che starò in camera mia se non ti dispiace." 

L'amico rispose con un alzata di spalle e un "Fai come vuoi " per poi indirizzare la sua attenzione verso la donna che si stava avvicinando verso a loro che Peter riconobbe come Pepper Potts. La aveva incontrata un paio di volte, li era sembrata una donna gentile ma da come ne parlava Tony sapeva che di non doversi fare ingannare dall'apparenza, quella donna poteva disintegrarlo con uno sguardo. Ed era anche l'unica persona a cui avevano detto la verità sulla loro situazione padre-figlio.

"Buongiorno Peter" Li disse passandogli vicino con un sorriso.

"Buongiorno Signorina Potts." Rispose a sua volta con un sorriso.

La donna passò attraverso tutti e poi si fermò davanti al gruppo.

"Buongiorno ragazzi, ora vi assegneremo le stanze, poi avrete 1 ora per disfare i bagagli. Dopodichè farete un tour, comincerete a lavorare domani mattina. Prima di tutto, le stanze sono da due quindi cominciate a decidere con chi stare."

In pochi minuti 5 coppie da due si misero in fila davanti a Pepper che prese un cesto con delle chiavi e ne diede una a gruppo.

Poi entrarono tutti nell'ascensore diretti al piano in cui erano situate le stanze. Ancora un pò stordito riuscì a sentire dalla conversazione generale qualcosa su Tony Stark e su una foto ma decise che non era il momento di indagare.

Peter sentì qualcuno punzecchiarlo da dietro. Si girò e ci trovò Flash che lo gaurdava in modo accusatorio.

"Perchè non hai una chiave anche tu? Non ho sentito il tuo nome quando distribuivano le chiavi." 

Peter andò brevemente nel panico ma fu infinitamente sollevato quando un segnale acustico dell'ascensore li informò che erano arrivati.

Si allontanò il più possibile dal ragazzo e si avvicinò a Ned e Pepper davanti alla fila.

"Tutto okay?" Chiese Pepper notando il suo panico.

Peter annuì semplicemente, senza alzare gli occhi per non incontrare lo sguardo preoccupato della donna.

Lei decise di non insistere e si fermò vicino alle stanze.

"Queste sono le stanze in cui starete." Cominciò indicando quest'ultime. "Sono munite di tutto ciò che vi serve. Prima di lasciarvi andare, ci sono alcune regole: 1: Non uscite dalle stanze almeno che non ci sia una motivazione. Chiunque verrà trovato a gironzolare sarà rimandato a casa. 

2.Non si fuma all'interno delle stanze e siete invitati a non copulare." La donna venne interrotta da delle risate e degli sguardi confusi. 

"Ma signora, siamo tutti maschi" Disse Eric uno dei suoi compagni.

"Esatto signora, non siamo come Parker." Aggiunse Flash ricevendo in risposta una risata da un paio di compagni.

Le labbra della Signorina Potts si assottigliarono e il suo sguardo si fece più serio. "Quindi non siete intelligenti?" Chiese fingendosi confusa.

Flash abbassò leggermente il capo e si sentirono delle risate dal gruppo.

Le persone cominciarono a dividersi ed entrare nelle stanze . Peter riuscì a sentirli sclerare vedendo le camere spaziose con una grande televisione e letti comodi e grandi.

Non sapendo cosa fare rimase fermo in corridoio vicino alla Signorina Potts.

"Perchè non vai ad aiutare Ned?" Gli consigliò la donna.

Peter le sorrise e andò nella stanza nella quale aveva visto entrare Ned e mike, uno dei loro compagni.

Appena entrato si butto sul letto e indirizzò lo sguardo verso Ned che esaminava lo schermo piatto.

Improvvisamente si ricordò di quello che aveva sentito nell'ascensore.

"Hey amico, ho sentito parlare di qualcosa a proposito di Tony Stark, ne sai qualcosa?" Chiese Peter sedendosi con la schiena contro il muro.

Subito l'amico si girò a guardarlo e Peter vide gli occhi di Ned illuminarsi.

"Ieri notte Tony Stark ha pubblicato una foto di lui e qualcuno su instagram. Ora tutti stanno cercando di capire chi sia." Spiegò poi li allungò il telefono con instagram acceso.

Peter spalancò gli occhi appena si rese conto di cosa stava guardando.

La finestra era aperta su un post* che raffigurava un selfie da dietro con sullo sfondo la televisione con il film che stavano guardando e in primo piano si poteva vedere qualcuno con le braccia strette attorno al torso di Tony e l'altro braccio dell'uomo che teneva anche lui stretto quel qualcuno con il viso affondato tra i suoi capelli. La foto era fatta da un angolazione tale che eri in grado di vedere uno spiraglio del viso di Tony ma non di quello dell'altro. La foto aveva già una marea di mi piace e commenti.

Subito Peter riconobbe quel "Qualcuno" come lui stesso la sera prima.

Peter cominciò a imprecare a bassa voce.

"Allora? Chi è secondo te?" Chiese Ned emozionato.

Peter si guardò notando solo allora che Mike non c'era più.

"Dov'è Mike?" Chiese Peter.

"E' andato nel bagno con le cuffie. Non credo che tornerà presto." Spiegò Ned continuando a guardare l'altro aspettando una risposta.

Peter sospirò.

"Ti ricordi ancora la lingua dei segni?" Chiese quest'ultimo.

Ned annuì.

Peter prese un respiro profondo e si preparò a dire tutto a Ned.

"Secondo te chi è?" Segnò Peter

"Credo sia un maschio ma non...aspetta, tu sai chi è?"

Peter annuì.

Ned spalancò gli occhi "Chi è?chi è? dimmelo ti prego."

"Indovina."

Ned ci pensò un attimo poi realizzò ciò che l'altro stava cercando di fagli intende "No,aspetta. Stai scherzando vero? Sei tu?"

Peter annuì e indicò se stesso. "L'unico e inimitabile."

La mascella di Ned si spalancò ai limiti del possibile.

"Tony è mio padre." concluse.


	7. Acqua

-Tony è mio padre-

Ned rimase pietrificato sulla sedia per diversi minuti

Peter cominciò a preoccuparsi quando l'altro iniziò a pizzicarsi il braccio.

"Amico" Cominciò scuotendo l'amico "Che stai facendo?"

"Mi sto assicurando che non è un sogno"

L'altro scosse ancora il capo.

"Ooookay, ti lascio qui a metabolizzare." Detto questo uscì dalla stanza e si avviò verso l'ascensore per andare a parlare con Tony.

Poco più avanti incontrò Pepper.

"Hey Peter, dove vai? Manca mezz'ora." Chiese guardandolo.

"Vado un attimo da papà. Torno subito."

La donna annuì e tornò a guardare il suo tablet.

Entrò nell'ascensore e approfittò del tempo di salite per esaminare meglio la foto.

Un sorriso li si formò sul viso.

Uscì dall'ascensore e si avviò verso il salotto.

"Papà? Sei in ca-" Peter si pietrificò. "-aaaavolo hai ospiti."

Due persone che Peter riconobbe come Bruce Banner e il colonnello Rhodes si girarono a guardarlo.

Tony ghignò. "Si Peter? Hai bisogno di qualcosa?"

"Io...Ehm..Io...Ciao" Peter arrossì e desiderò di sprofondare. "Ehm...t-torno dopo."

Detto questo Peter tornò a controllare Ned.

......

Tony

Bruce si girò a guardare Tony. "Non dirmi che... Oh no... So che ti piacciono giovani, ma non così giovani!" Tony rimase senza parole.

"Ma che schifo! Come potresti pesare una cosa del genere?!" Quasi urlò indignato.

Bruce lo guardò con sguardo confuso. "Non è cosi?"

"Certo che no!"

Bruce emise un sospiro di sollievo. 

"Quello è Peter, mio figlio." Spiegò.

"Tu hai un figlio?" Chiese Rhodey che finalmente aveva ricominciato a parlare.

Tony annuì.

"Biologico?" Chiese Bruce.

Stark annuì dinuovo.

"Da quanto lo sai?"

"Un pò più di una settimana."

"Siete felici?" La domanda spiazzò un pò Tony.

"Non sono mai stato più felice." Ammise e un sorriso dolce li si stampò in viso solo pensando a quanto il suo umore era migliorato. Beveva molto meno e passava più tempo fuori dal laboratorio, per non parlare del fatto che aveva imparato a cucinare la pasta dopo l'incidente di quella notte. 

"Sono felice per voi, scommetto che è un ragazzo molto intelligente." Disse Rodhey.

Tony rimase un pò sorpreso dalla reazione dell'amico. Certo, non si aspettava di essere preso a bastonate ma si era preparato ad ascoltare un discorso sulle responsabilità e tutto il resto...bla...bla...bla.

Bruce si intromise. "Anche io sono contento, magari ti farà bene. Mi sembra un ragazzo apposto, non vedo l'ora di conoscerlo."

Tony sorrise e annuì. "Lo conoscerai presto, è un tuo grande fan. Sei il suo secondo Avenger preferito,dopo di me ovviamente." Il suo sorriso vacillò quando pensò che oramai non c'era più nessun Avenger perchè non c'era nessun Avengers, nessun gruppo unito, nessuna famiglia. Tutto ciò che era rimasto era un grosso segno nel cuore e nell'anima di Tony, nella sua salute mentale.

Ma aveva ancora quei due e ora anche Peter e non poteva chiedere niente di meglio.

Notando il disagio Bruce decise di intervenire e ricominciare a parlare di ciò che discutevano prima dell'arrivo del ragazzo.

Ma tuttavia nel'mezzo della conversazione vennero interrotti dalla voce di Friday.

"Signore, la sua presenza è richiesta urgentemente al piano -5. C'è stato un problema con il signorino Peter."

Tony sbiancò e si precipitò nell'ascensore.

.....

Peter

Peter si fece scivolare fino a sedersi a terra nel ascensore con le mani a coprirgli il viso rosso. Poi tornò da Ned che nel mentre si era ripreso dallo shock e aveva cominciato a fare zapping sul grande schermo della sua camera.

"Hey, vedo che ti sei ripreso." Disse entrando in camera.

"Devi assolutamente spiegarmi meglio tutto." Rispose tutto emozionato l'altro.

Peter ridacchiò e annuì. "Ti spiegherò tutto, ma ora dobbiamo andare. Mancano pochi minuti al tour."

Uscirono dalla stanza e si avvicinarono a Pepper che parlava con una donna.

A poco alla volta cominciarono a uscire tutti e Pepper cominciò a parlare.

"Bene, tra poco comincerà il tour. Ma prima dovete firmare questi documenti che attestano che tutto quello che vedrete e sentirete rimarrà qui dentro."

Distribuì i documenti a tutti tranne che a Peter che li aveva già firmati quando aveva iniziato a passare tempo alla torre.

Poi la donna ritirò i fogli e ricominciò la spiegazione.

"Ora io me ne andrò e vi lascerò alla Signora Brown, la vostra guida. Lei vi distribuirà i badge e poi comincerete il giro. Arrivederci ragazzi"

Detto questo sorrise e se ne andò mentre i ragazzi applaudivano.

L'altra donna fece un passo avanti verso il gruppo con un sorriso un po' tirato.

"Buongiorno, come ha appena detto la Signorina Potts io sono la Signora Brown. Ecco a voi i vostri badge. Non perdeteli assolutamente perchè non ve ne saranno dati altri e anche perchè senza questi non potete andare da nessuna parte."

Distribuì i badge azzurri da visitatori ma quando arrivò a Peter subito Flash intervenne.

"Un momento... Parker non dovrebbe avere già il suo badge? Infondo è un interno qui. o forse no?"

La donna alzò un sopracciglio. "Un interno? Non ti ho mai visto da queste parti. Potresti darmi il tuo nome completo?"

Peter cominciò a farsi prendere dal panico avendo la consapevolezza che il suo nome non era nel database dei dipendenti e lui non aveva un bedge.

"Peter Parker" Rispose al suo posto il bullo.

Il ragazzo cominciò a sudare freddo.

"Ehm... Qui non riesco a trovare nessun Peter Parker."

Flash ghignò soddisfatto.

All'improvviso qualcuno saltò giù dai condotti dell'aria e li avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle.

"Ho sentito Peter Parker percaso?"

Peter alzò lo sguardo per guardare chi fosse e subito capì che era quel tipo, li sembrava si chiamasse Wade o qualcosa del genere.

" Si, non riesco a trovarlo nel database degli interni" Rispose la donna.

"Petey è un interno personale di Tony Stark. Per questo non è nel database."

Peter lo guardò stupito per la velocità in cui si era inventato una scusa.

"Beh, se anche fosse. Hai il tuo badge?" Chiese la donna.

Il ragazzo fece finta di cercarlo nelle tasche. "L'ho dimenticat-"

Una voce che chiamava il suo nome lo interruppe.

Peter si girò e vide Happy che correva verso di lui.

"Avevi dimenticato questo in macchina. Sai che non puoi andare da nessuna parte senza il badge." 

Happy li allungò un badge VIP viola.

Peter sorrise all'uomo e sentì Flash borbottare confuso "In macchina?".

"Grazie mille Hap, cosa farei senza di te?" Rispose sollevato il ragazzo.

Era ancora confuso del com'era stato possibile ma si sentì sollevato.

"Bene, ora me ne vado." L'uomo se ne andò.

Peter guardò su verso Wade. "Puoi anche spostare il braccio adesso."

Wade si coprì la bocca in modo drammatico. "Mi dai addirittura il permesso di spostare il braccio più in basso? Almeno offrimi la cena prima. Beh,non che mi dispiacerebbe, con un bel culo come il tuo."

Peter arrossì virtuosamente e si coprì il viso con le mani. " Io-io-n-ma-io non intendevo quello!"

"Come vuoi tu piccolo. Ora torno su." Detto ciò si arrampicò e tornò nel condotto.

"Vogliamo cominciare il tour?" Esclamò la donna.

Tutti annuirono ed entrarono nello spazioso ascensore.

"Ora puoi vantarti di essere uno schiavo Penis Parker." Lo stuzzicò Flash.

Peter lo ignorò e si mise ad osservare i tasti dell'ascensore, sentendosi un idiota per aver capito solo in quel momento perchè i badge avevano colori diversi.

I piani erano divisi per colori

Azzurri per i visitatori:Laboratori e piani pubblici.

Verdi per i dipendenti:Laboratori privati.

Viola per i dipendenti a stretto contatto con il capo:Piani privati.

Arrivarono al piano -5 ed entrarono nel primo laboratorio.

Peter si permise di non prestare particolare attenzione visto il fatto che aveva visto quei laboratori fin troppe volte.

Improvvisamente sentì il suono di acqua vicino a lui e si girò allarmato.

Si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Flash che scuoteva una bottiglietta d'acqua ghignando.

"Oh, lo sapevo." Cominciò soddisfatto " Cos'è, hai paura di un pò d'acqua Parker?"

Peter sentì un senso di dejavu a quelle parole.

Flashback

Una secchiata di acqua fredda lo fece rabbrividire sulla sedia sulla quale era legato.

"Hey ragnetto, ti va di divertirci un pò?" Disse ghignando la figura davanti a lui.

Peter rabbrividì dinuovo e cercò di liberarsi.

"Cosa vuoi da me?"

L'uomo rise e si avvicinò con una tanica e un panno.

Peter realizzò subito cosa stava per succedere e cominciò ad agitarsi in preda al panico.

"Che c'è ragnetto, hai paura di un pò d'acqua?"

Con un calcio fece cadere Peter all'indietro facendoli sbattere violentemente la testa sul pavimento duro.

"Lasciami andare." Continuava ad urlare ma l'uomo li mise il panno in faccia e ancora ridendo cominciò a versare l'acqua sul suo viso.

Peter si agitò cercando di respirare inutilmente e poco dopo perse i sensi con i polmoni che bruciavano.

Fine flashback

Peter cominciò cominciò ad andare nel panico e indietreggiò cercando con lo sguardo il resto del gruppo che era impegnato ad ascoltare la guida dall'altra parte del laboratorio.

"Io non... io non so di cosa s-stai parlando." Balbetto cercando di allontanarsi il più possibile da Flash.

"Oh, quindi non ti dispiacerebbe se facessi così?" Flash aprì velocemente la bottiglietta d'acqua che teneva in mano e rovesciò il contenuto addosso a Peter che subito andò a coprirsi il viso.

Peter cominciò a sentire il panico aumentare e si guardò le mani tremanti non riuscendo a respirare.

Si accasciò per terra e si coprì il viso con le mani.

"Che fai, piangi?" Lo prese ingiro il bullo.

Cominciò ad andare in ipervantilazione e si portò una mano al petto sentendo un peso schiacciarlo.

Il telefono li vibrò nella tasca e sentì vagamente la voce di Karen.

"Sembra tu sia nel mezzo di un attacco di panico Peter, il signor Stark è stato notificato e si sta dirigendo verso questa stanza."


	8. Ti rovino

Tony si precipitò nella stanza quasi andando a sbattere contro le porte automatiche che si aprirono appena intempo.

Tutti si girarono a guardare l'uomo dallo sguardo preoccupato e il respiro affannoso che si guardava intorno. 

Il cuore dell'uomo si spezzò alla vista del ragazzo seduto a terra con la faccia nascosta nelle gambe strette al petto che stava tremando visibilmente e leggermente oscillando.

Il suo sguardo andò subito al ragazzo in piedi affianco a suo figlio, era visibilmente scosso dalla reazione di Peter e teneva una bottiglietta vuota in mano.

Andò subito ad inginocchiarsi vicino a Peter accarezzandogli la schiena e i morbidi capelli marroni.

"Hey, va tutto bene. Stai bene." Li sussurrò Tony. "Ci sono io qui; guardami." Cercò di alzargli il viso con scarsi risultati, ricevendo un grugnito e un singhiozzo in risposta.

"Hey piccolo, sono io." Strinse le braccia intorno al ragazzo accarezzandogli i capelli. "Forza,respira con me."

Quando il ragazzo si fu finalmente calmato li schioccò un bacio tra i capelli non curante delle persone che avevano attorno. "Ecco fatto, stai bene Mr.Waffle?"

Peter non rispose e strinse l'uomo in un abbraccio affondando la faccia nell'incavo del suo collo annuendo per quanto possibile in quella posizione.

"Cos'è successo?" Chiese rivolto al ragazzo allontanandolo leggermente per poterlo guardare negli'occhi. 

L'altro non rispose ancora una volte e tornò a stringere l'uomo scuotendo la testa.

"Friday, Cos'è successo?" Chiese l'uomo.

"Il Signor Eugene Thompson detto "Flash" ha rovesciato la sua bottiglia d'acqua sul Signor Parker, purtroppo però non sono sicura del perchè il signorino abbia avuto questa reazione." L'Ai rispose.

Le labbra di Tony si strinsero in una sottile linea appena sentito il nome del ragazzo.

Quindi quello era il ragazzo che bullizzava Peter. 

Tony alzò lo sguardo verso il ragazzo lanciandogli un occhiata fredda.

Flash indietreggiò intimorito.

L'uomo sciolse le braccia da intorno al figlio e si alzò cominciando a camminare lentamente verso il bullo.

"Quindi tu sei il famoso Flash eh, ti immaginavo diverso." Cominciò mantenendo il suo sguardo freddo su di lui "Tuo padre, Harrison Thompson della Thompson Idustries. Ho avuto il piacere di incontrarlo una o due volte, sapevo che non era particolarmente intelligente ma mi ha deluso comunque. Ammetto di non essere particolarmente sorpreso del fatto che tu abbia bisogno di arrivare a fare una cosa del genere per avere un minimo di attenzioni. Ti senti importante adesso? Hai mostrato di essere più intelligente di Peter?"

Flash abbassò lo sguardo e sobbalzò quando le sue spalle andarono a contatto con il muro dietro di lui. Un sussurro era tutto ciò che riuscì a fare uscire dalla sua bocca sentendo improvvisamente un groppo in gola.

Tony sbattè violentemente una mano sul muro vicino alla testa del ragazzo e si avvicinò.

"Non ti ho sentito." Disse avvicinando l'orecchio alla sua bocca.

Flash prese coraggio e mandò giù il groppo. "No signore"

Tony fece un passo indietro e ghignò con ancora gli occhi inniettati di rabbia.

"Come immaginavo, perchè non lo sei e con quel gesto lo hai provato."

Fece una pausa e il suo viso tornò freddo e distaccato.

"Dovresti ringraziare Peter per avermi convinto a chiudere un occhio la prima volta ma ora hai attraversato il limite. A giocare a con il fuoco finisce che ti scotti."

Tornò dinuovo vicino a Flash e lo prese dal colletto della giacca.

"Ti voglio fuori da qui, subito. La prossima volta che Peter viene da me e mi dice che tu hai fatto qualcosa, qualunque cosa, anche solo uno sguardo storto, mi assicurerò personalmente che tu non venga ammesso in nessun college, non venga assunto da nessuna parte, neanche da McDonald's e ricorda che mi basta schioccare le dita e la compagnia di tuo padre finisce nel cesso."

Intanto Peter si alzò con l'aiuto di Ned e andò da Tony.

"Tony, basta." 

L'uomo lo ignorò e continuò a minacciare il bullo.

Peter fece un passo avanti e appoggiò una mano sulla spalla del padre.

"Tony, basta perfavore. Lo hai spaventato abbastanza."

Tony si scosse la mano del ragazzo di dosso e si girò arrabbiato.

Il ragazzo visto lo sguardo inniettato di ira del uomo indietreggiò impaurito.

Appena realizzato cos'aveva fatto, Tony lasciò il ragazzo e si avvicinò a Peter.

"Cazzo, scusa Peter non volevo arrabbiarmi con te."

L'uomo allungò un braccio verso il ragazzo che si avvicinò poco sicuro e lo abbracciò.

"Possiamo andare sù?" Sussurrò Peter nella spalla del padre.

Tony annuì e si incamminarono verso l'ascensore.

L'uomo si fermò un attimo davanti a Flash che era ancora contro il muro.

"Se ti avvicini dinuovo a mio figlio , ti rovino. Ci siamo capiti?"

L'altro annuì e cercò di sprofondare nel muro.

Entrarono nell'ascensore e Peter strinse forte Tony.

"Grazie Papà"

Sul viso di Tony si formò un sorriso sincero, non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che aveva sorriso veramente.

"Non c'è di che Mr.Waffle. Ricorda che per te ci sarò sempre."

Peter lo strinse ancora di più.

"Promesso?" Chiese poco convinto il ragazzo.

"Promesso" 

\---------------------------

Ps.Godetevi questi momenti di felicità perchè questa è una spirale che và verso il basso. Non può essere tutto rosa e fiori mi dispiace


	9. Il Procione e il Capitano

Appena usciti dall'ascensore, Peter andò dritto a sdraiarsi sul divano sfinito.

Quell'attacco di panico lo aveva prosciugato completamente.

Tony andò a sedersi vicino al figlio che si accomodò meglio mettendo la testa sulle sue cosce.

Accese un film Disney e cominciò ad accarezzare i suoi morbidi capelli marroni nella speranza di tirargli un po' su il morale. Il che funzionò visto che pochi minuti più tardi sentì il corpo del ragazzo rilassarsi e un leggero russare.

Si alzò cercando di non svegliarlo, lo coprì con una coperta e gli mise un cuscino sotto la testa. Dopodichè gli stampò un bacio in fronte e andò nel suo studio.

Cristo, quel ragazzo lo stava rendendo un pappamolle.

Si versò un bicchiere di scotch e si sedette poltrona dando un occhiata alle scartoffie che Pepper gli aveva lasciato quella mattina.

Diverse ore dopo venne interrotto dalla voce di Friday.

"Signore, ci sono due persone nell'ascensore che stanno salendo verso questo piano."

Tony aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Chi sono?"

"Mi dispiace signore ma mi è stato richiesto di non rivelare la loro identità.

Sentì le porte dell'ascensore nell'altra stanza aprirsi, dei passi e una voce.

"Tony?"

L'uomo si pietrificò, conosceva benissimo quella voce e non pensava che avrebbe avuto l'occasione di sentirla dinuovo.

Si precipitò in sala e andò incontro ai due uomini.

"Rogers, che ci fai qui?" chiese a bassa voce per non svegliare Peter che dormiva sul divano e lanciò uno sguardo all'altro uomo "E chi ti ha dato il permesso di portare questo procione* con te?" Disse indicando Bucky.

"Buck-" Cominciò Steve ad alta voce venendo interrotto da Tony.

"SShh" Lo zittì indicando il ragazzo dormiente. "Andiamo in cucina."

Si girò e andò ad appoggiarsi all'isola nel centro della cucina. Prese un attimo per esaminarli.

"Bella barba" Ghignò indicando la folta ma curata barba che Steve si era fatto crescere.

"Perchè c'è un ragazzino che dorme in salotto?" Chiese il biondo con sguardo sospettoso.

"Non sono affari tuoi." Rispose freddo "Ora hai in mente di spiegarmi perchè sei qui. Non ti fai vedere per un anno e poi improvvisamente appari in casa mia; Devi ammettere che pare sospetto."

"Vogliamo una tregua." Rispose con sguardo serio.

Tony inarcò un sopracciglio "Vogliamo?" 

"Noi tutti." Spiegò.

"E in cosa consisterebbe questa "Tregua", tornerete qui a fare altri casini?" Cominciò in tono irritato e fece un passo avanti "Pensate di poter fare cazzate e poi dal nulla venire qui e dire "Tregua?" e và tutto bene, che si resetterà tutto e tutti felici e contenti?" Cominciò ad alzare la voce arrabiato.

Bucky fece un passo avanti verso Tony in modo protettivo verso Steve. "Ora è meglio se ti calmi."

Tony aprì la bocca per rispondere ma qualcun'altro lo fece al posto suo.

"Perchè non ti calmi tu invece?" Disse Peter mettendosi tra i due. "Non so cosa sta succedendo ma non credo che la vostra presenza sia gradita."

Bucky strinse la mascella e mise una mano sulla sua spalla. "Perchè non te ne torni di là a fare il tuo riposino ragazzino, questa è una conversazione tra adulti."

"Bucky" Lo rimproverò Steve.

Tony scattò e afferrò il polso di Bucky allontanandolo da Peter. "Non ti azzardare a toccarlo procione."

Bucky tolse il braccio dalla sua presa. "O altrimenti?"

Steve li interruppe "Buck, Il ragazzo ha ragione non siamo graditi."

Poi gli afferrò il braccio e tornò nell'ascensore.

"Non finisce qui" Disse prima di andarsene.

Peter si girò a guardare il padre. "Papà,stai bene?"

Tony annuì e gli carezzò i capelli scompigliati dal sonno.

"Ti dispiace se vado giù da Ned." Chiese Peter.

"Se ti senti meglio."

"Sto bene."

Tony annuì "Vai pure allora."

Peter gli sorrise e saltellò verso l'ascensore.

"La cena è alle 7." Gli urlò dietro il padre, mentre si allontanava.

Il ragazzo diede un occhiata all'orologio di Hello Kitty che Mj gli aveva regalato per il suo compleanno che segnava le 4:30.

"Okay" Urlò in risposta prima che le porte si chiudessero.

Mentre scendeva, sentì dei movimenti sopra di sè e improvvisamente qualcuno aprì il pannello sul soffitto dell'ascensore e saltò vicino al ragazzo, avvolgendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle.

Peter guardò Wade incredulo.

"Ma tu sei ovunque?" Chiese in modo retorico.

Wade fece un piccolo salto e si mise in posizione kungfu.

"Io sono ovunque e da nessuna parte, mi nascondo nelle ombre e al momento giusto..." Fece una pausa "Attacco" Concluse saltando addosso a Peter facendogli il solletico.

Dimenandosi nel tentativo di sfuggire all'uomo finì per fargli finire entrambi atterra.

Il ragazzo sdraiato e Wade seduto sopra di lui a fargli il solletico.

Peter si rese conto di stare anche troppo bene in quella posizione quando l'uomo si fermò e lo vide inarcare un sopracciglio attraverso la maschera.

"Quello che sento è il tuo telefono o sei emozionato di vedermi?"

Peter divenne un pomodoro rendendosi conto di cosa Wade stava parlando.

Infondo era un adolescente, chi poteva biasimarlo per aver avuto un erezione mentre una persona si stava letteralmente strusciando sul suo pacco?


	10. Appuntamento

Wade dondolò leggermente i fianchi divertendosi a guardare il ragazzo coprirsi la bocca e soffocare un gemito.

Poi si alzò porgendo una mano al pomodoro che stava ancora sdraiato a terra.

"A che piano vai?" Chiese Peter imbarazzato per spezzare il ghiaccio.

"Uhm, boh. Nessuno a dire la verità, non ho niente da fare." Rispose pensieroso.

"Ehm... Se posso chiedere, perchè hai la maschera? Deduco che non sia per tenere la tua identità segreta visto che mi hai detto il tuo nome."

Peter notò l'uomo stringere la mascella e si affrettò ad aggiungere "Non devi rispondere se non vuoi"

"Ho avuto un incidente, la mia faccia non è un bel vedere." Rispose velocemente.

"Quanti anni hai?" Cambiò argomento Peter percependo il disagio dell'uomo.

"32" 

"Oh, dalla voce te ne avrei dato qualcuno in meno."

"Stai cercando di far intendere che ho la voce da bambino?" Si finse offeso.

Peter si affrettò a spiegarsi. "No, certo che no. La tua voce è perfetta."

"Beh, grazie principino."

Peter arrossì per l'ennesima volta e abbassò il capo.

"E tu, quanti anni hai? Te ne darei...Uhm...15?"

"Ora lo faccio io l'offeso, ne ho 16." Esclamò incrociando le braccia e mettendo il broncio.

Wade non resistette e li saltò addosso pizzicandogli le guance. "Sei troppo carino quando sei arrabbiato".

"No! Io SoNo SpAvEnToSo, NoN cArInO!" Urlò indignato.

L'uomo lo ignorò e continuò a pizzicarlo.

Poi Peter si fermò improvvisamente confuso. "Siamo su questo ascensore da 5 minuti, perchè non è ancora arrivato?"

Poi guardò dietro la spalla dell'uomo e notò l'indicatore Stop che lampeggiava segno che qualcuno lo aveva premuto.

"Volevo un attimo per fare conoscenza" Spiegò Wade e poi premette il bottone e l'ascensore ricominciò a scendere.

"Ma tu esattamente, che ci fai qui?" Chiese confuso il ragazzo.

"Quando mi annoio vengo qui e esploro un pò la torre."

"Oh, e il Signor. Stark non ti dice niente?" Chiese curioso.

L'uomo ci pensò un attimo. "Beh, le prime volte ha cercato di uccidermi ma sono immortale quindi, no biggie." Finì alzando le spalle.

La mascella di Peter si spalancò e i suoi occhi brillarono. "Tu sei immortale?"

Wade annuì "Mi hanno fatto degli e-" Cercò di spiegare ma venne interrotto dall'altro.

"Ommiodio amico, é una cosa fichissima."

"Beh si,è una cosa fica ma ha anche i suoi difetti." Rispose con un pizzico di malinconia.

Peter rimase in silenzio sicuro di aver rovinato l'atmosfera; poi guardò il pannello dell'ascensore dove il bottone ancora lampeggiava e ridacchiò. "Se vuoi parlarmi possiamo andare a fare un giro, non c'è bisogno che ci blocchi entrambi qui per ore."

La testa del mascherato scattò su a guardarlo "Accetteresti?"

Il ragazzo gli sorrise e annuì "Vuoi andare a prendere un gelato?"

"Ma non mi conosci."

"Ti chiami Wade, hai 32 anni e ti piace esplorare la Stark tower. Vuoi venire a prendere un gelato con me?"

"Con piacere principino, vado un attimo nella mia tana a cambiarmi e ci vediamo giù nell'atrio?" Chiese l'uomo arrampicandosi su per la botola nell'ascensore.

Peter fece un cenno si assenso e una volta che l'uomo fu sparito premette il bottone dell'atrio.

Una volta arrivato nell'atrio si sedette su uno dei divani in attesa dell'uomo.

Wade si buttò sul divano accanto al ragazzo esaminandolo.

"Ora è il mio turno di fare domande. Cosa sono quelle cose che hai nelle orecchie?" Chiese esaminandolo da più vicino.

Peter arrossì e abbassò il capo. "Ipoacusia neurosensoriale, ho avuto un trauma cranico e-" Cominciò ma si fermò vedendo la faccia confusa dell'uomo. "Sono sordo." Spiegò. "E queste cose che ho nelle orecchie sono l'unica cosa che mi permette sentire." Disse picchiettando sul suo orecchio.

"Oh, sei completamente sordo se li togli?" Chiese curioso.

"Beh, se li tolgo e mi urli a squarciagola a due centimetri dall'orecchio potrei sentire qualcosa."

Peter esaminò meglio l'uomo vicino a lui mentre passeggiavano in strada.

Era vestito in modo semplice, la felpa larga non mostrava le curve del suo corpo ma al contrario i jeans fasciavano le sue gambe muscolose in modo divino.

Passò ad osservare il viso, non ostante il tentativo di coprirlo con una mascherina,degli occhiali da sole e un cappellino con le orecchie di Minnie; il ragazzo poteva intravedere dei lembi di pelle ricoperta di cicatrici.

Wade percepì lo sguardo del ragazzo addosso e lo guardò a sua volta.

I capelli marroni erano scompigliati e si aspettava fossero anche molto morbidi, Gli occhi nocciola avevano un luccichio che lo faceva quasi apparire come un bambino e la statura non aiutava di certo.

Il suo aspetto innocente lo attra incredibilmente, per non parlare delle sue labbra rosee.

Ma la sua età era un grosso ostacolo che non era sicuro di poter superare. 

Quel ragazzo lo stava facendo impazzire senza fare niente.

"Io ti ho detto perchè ero alla torre, tu invece che ci facevi?" Chiese per riempire il silenzio.

"Sono un interno."

"Sappiamo entrambi che è una bugia."

"Diciamo che ci lavoro."

Wade non rispose e indicò un locale infondo alla strada.

"C'è una gelateria là, ti va bene?"

Il ragazzo annuì e aumentarono il passo.

Una volta preso un gelato per Peter e un frullato per Wade andarono a sedersi su una panchina in un parco poco lontano.

"Ragazzo vanilla eh," Disse Wade indicando il gelato alla vaniglia nelle mani del ragazzo ghignando.

"Ti sorprenderesti di quanto sbagli" Rispose facendogli l'occhiolino

L'uomo lo guardò in modo sorpreso. "Wow principino, non me lo aspettavo. Sembri così piccolo e innocente, non mi aspettavo fossi così esplicito."

"Sono pieno di sorprese." Li fece un altro occhiolino. "Semplicemente ho deciso di dire e fare quello che voglio, mi sono trattenuto per anni."

"YOLO" Urlò Wade. "E cosà c'è nella tua Bucket list?"

Peter ci pensò un pò e si ricordò di una delle cose che si era promesso di fare. "Segreto" Li disse avvicinandosi. "Ti posso dire che ho in mente di cancellare un punto presto." Detto ciò si avvicnò ancora di più.

Wade riusciva a percepire il calore dell'altro e pensieri poco puri li balenarono in testa. "Ah si?"

Il ragazzo annuì e abbassò li abbassò la mascherina scoprendo la pelle ricoperta di cicatrici.

L'uomo li afferrò il polso e con l'altra mano cercò di rimettersela. 

Ma Peter appoggiò una mano sulla sua guancia continuando a guardarlo negli occhi.

La parte più razionale di Wade li urlava di alzarsi e correre via ma la sua mente era troppo distratta a pensare a quanto vicine erano quelle labbra così invitanti.

"Yolo?" Sussurrò Peter sulle sue labbra prima di farle unire dolcemente.

Il cervello di Wade andò in pappa e l'unica cosa che riusciva a pensare era la morbidezza di quelle labbra. Sentiva in sottofondo le voci nella sua testa che gli dicevano di allontanarsi da quel ragazzo perchè era un ragazzo se non un ragazzino; Piccolo e dolce ragazzo e l'arancione non li donava, la prigione non era divertente.

Si fregò delle voci e ricambiò il bacio che da casto si stava trasformando in qualcosa di più, si ricordarono entrambi di non farlo diventare troppo qualcos'altro.

La sua mano andò a posarsi sulla nuca del ragazzo tirandogli leggermente i capelli.

In risposta l'altro soffocò un gemito e liberò il polso dalla sua presa andando a metterla su quella dell'uomo tra i suoi capelli facendogli segno di farlo ancora.

Quando si staccarono Peter ridacchiò con le labbra arrossate. "Ora posso cancellare "Baciare uno sconosciuto" dalla lista."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contiene accenni a materiale spinto e non-con

I giorni passarono e Peter e Wade si avvicinarono sempre di più.

In senso platonico ovviamente, nessuno dei due aveva più accennato al bacio nel parco.

Apparte le battutine, il ragazzo trovava Wade una persona interessante e divertente.

Tuttavia non aveva avuto ancora l'occasione di vedere il viso dell'uomo.

Si ritrovò così all'ultima sera del progetto, seduto ad un lungo tavolo con i suoi compagni per cena.

Stava lì appoggiato con il braccio sul tavolo a tenere la testa.

Ned era impegnato a parlare con uno dei ragazzi e lui non era in vena di parlare con nessuno.

Alzò lo sguardo incontrando quello di uno degli scienziati che li seguiva in laboratorio.

Era un uomo sulla trentina e abbastanza attraente, era stato scelto perchè era uno degli scienziati più giovani e sembrava appropriato affidarli a lui perchè si sarebbero sentiti più a loro agio con una persona giovane che con un sessantenne.

L'uomo in risposta li sorrise inclinando leggermente la testa.

Peter fece lo stesso e si morse il labbro sbattendo le sue lunghe ciglia.

Il ragazzo sapeva che effetto faceva.

Aveva notato come gli uomini sulla metropolitana o sull'autobus lo guardavano con occhi ammagliati e si coprivano il grembo con qualunque cosa trovavano a portata di mano, che fosse lo zaino o la valigetta.

Come lo guardavano quando stiracchiandosi andava a scoprire un lembo di pelle candida del suo addome o di estate si gustava uno dei suoi ghiaccioli preferiti per domare il caldo opprimente.

Come il loro sguardo cadeva sul lecca-lecca che aveva in bocca e deglutivano pesantemente.

Come stringevano i pugni e si coprivano senza farsi notare quando lui faceva incrociare lo sguardo con il loro e si strofinava il labbro con il pollice, se lo mordeva o quando la sua lingua passava leggermente sul suo labbro inferiore per inumidirlo.

Aveva testato svariate volte quanto avanti poteva spingersi e doveva ammettere che quelle attenzioni dagli uomini più grandi gli facevano piacere.

Ovviamente lo aveva sempre provato esclusivamente in luoghi pubblici e affollati dove la situazione non poteva degenerare.

L'uomo si alzò dal tavolo andandosene con una scusa e facendo segno a Peter di uscire.

Peter ci pensò per un attimo. Insomma, flirtare con qualcuno e seguirlo in privato erano due cose completamente differenti.

Non ostante tutto pochi secondi dopo fece lo stesso ed uscì nel corridoio deserto.

Per un attimo pensò di aver interpretato male e fece per andarsene ma due braccia andarono a stringerli la vita da dietro e subito una bocca andò a posare baci sul suo collo.

Il ragazzo sobbalzò leggermente e l'uomo lo fece girare facendolo ritrovare con le spalle al muro e si ritrovò petto a petto con lo scienziato e con la sua gamba tra le sue cosce.

Peter gemette leggermente e si strusciò contro la gamba dell'uomo godendosi la sensazione della sua bocca sul suo collo.

Le mani dello scienziato andarono a introdursi sotto la maglietta del ragazzo accarezzandogli la pelle morbida.

"Uhm... P-potrebbe uscire qualcuno, potrebbero sentirci" Disse trattenendosi dal gemere.

L'uomo si staccò brevemente dal suo collo e andò a sussurragli nell'orecchio.

"Sono nel pieno della cena e nessuno ci sentirà se la smetti di fare rumore come una ragazzina."

Peter cominciò a sentirsi a disagio quando incrociò brevemente lo sguardo famelico dell'uomo.

Quest'ultimo afferrò una delle mani di Peter e la portò al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.

"Senti cos'hai fatto? Cosa farai per rimediare?"

Peter cominciò a sudare freddo e cercò di allontanare l'uomo.

Ma l'altro in risposta ghignò e lo girò schiacciandolo contro il muro.

Peter era troppo terrificato e pietrificato per urlare e cercò di spingerlo inutilmente.

Si sentì ridicolo, era un supereroe con superpoteri e non riusciva nemmeno a proteggersi da un uomo.

I suoi polsi vennero uniti sulla sua testa da una delle mani dell'altro e si sentì come se fosse tornato in quella stanza buia e fredda, solo e impaurito.

Sentì l'uomo strusciarsi sul suo sedere e tenergli i fianchi con l'altra mano.

"No, perfavore. Lasciami andare." Riuscì a dire disperato.

L'altro rispose tirandogli una sculacciata e ridendo. "Mi hai stuzzicato, è tutta colpa tua. Mi hai eccitato e ora devi stare zitto e buono. Vedrai che ti piacerà." La sua mano andò a posarsi sul cavallo dei pantaloni di Peter. "Anzi vedo che ti piace già.".

Peter sentì calde lacrime solcargli le guance.

"E' inutile che fingi che non ti piace lo sento che non è vero" La sua mano andò oltre l'elastico dei suoi boxer e a palpare la sua erezione involontaria. "Fai tanto l'innocente ma lo vedo come mi guardi. Mi sono trattenuto per una settimana. Vai ingiro con quei Jeans stretti e quel culo perfetto, giochi con le labbra perfette. Lo sai che ti guardano e ti piace eh." L'uomo si strusciò di più contro il suo sedere e poi fece scivolare la mano dal davanti al dietro della sua biancheria, stringendo il suo fondoschiena e Peter cominciò a cercare di scalciare e dimenarsi.

"Se non stai fermo tu, ti faccio stare fermo io. Se ti sento fiatare al difuori di quei gemiti da zoccoletta che ti farò fare te ne pentirai." Detto ciò cominciò ad abbassargli i pantaloni e Peter pregò, non credeva ma pregò come aveva pregato in quella stanza. Pregò che sarebbe stato veloce e sarebbe potuto andarsene e sarebbe potuto tornare da suo padre. Pregò che non sarebbe stato come nella stanza.

Poi improvvisamente senti il suo peso sparire e si girò confuso.

La scena che si ritrovò davanti lo sconvolse.

Wade era atterra sull'uomo e lo stava picchiando a sangue.

Peter si fece scivolare sul muro e si portò le gambe al petto.

Quando Wade fu sicuro che l'uomo non si sarebbe più rialzato andò ad inginocchiarsi vicino al ragazzo.

Si fermò ad un attimo da toccarlo non sapendo se avrebbe peggiorato la situazione.

"Petey-pie, stai bene?" 

Il ragazzo scosse la testa e non alzò lo sguardo.

"Posso toccarti?" Chiese l'uomo.

Peter alzò lo sguardo e si precipitò tra le braccia di Wade piangendo.

"Io gli avevo detto di fermarsi ma non mi ascoltava, non è colpa mia. scusami, non è colpa mia." Disse fra i singhiozzi.

Wade lo guardò confuso. "Petey, certo che non è colpa tua." Li accarezzò i capelli cercando di calmarlo. "Vuoi che ti porto da qualche parte? Ti porto a casa?"

Il ragazzo annuì fra le lacrime.

"Riesci a camminare?"

Peter disse qualcosa contro il petto dell'uomo e Wade gli alzò il viso per guardarlo negli occhi.

"Hey, piccolo guardami. Va tutto bene. E' colpa mia, avrei dovuto arrivare prima. Avrei dovuto proteggerti. Ma ora sono qui, nessuno ti farà più del male. Ti proteggo io."

"Grazie Waffle. Ma non è colpa tua, io ci ho provato con lui ma n-non n-on pensava che avrebbe fatto così. Sono stato stupido e irresponsabile, avrei dovuto pensarci." Si copri il viso con le mani.

Wade gli tolse le mani dal viso e lo guardò negli occhi asciugandogli le lacrime con un pollice.

"Senti, non sei stupido. Non sapevi che era un pervertito, hai fatto un errore. Tutti sbagliano. Va tutto bene." Poi li posò un bacio sulla fronte.

"Voglio andare a casa, puoi portarmi in braccio?" Chiese suonando quasi come un bambino.

L'uomo lo prese da sotto le cosce e lo tirò sù. "Piccolo, devi dirmi dove andare."

Il ragazzo mise le braccia intorno al collo dell'uomo e affondò il viso nell'incavo del suo collo godendosi il suo odore di colonia economica e caramelle.

"Nell'ascensore." Sussurrò.

Wade chiamò l'ascensore e ci entrò con il ragazzo il ragazzo stretto.

"E ora?" Chiese accarezzandogli la schiena.

Peter alzò la testa "Friday, a casa perfavore." Poi riabbassò il capo.

"Come desidera signor. Peter. Posso permettermi di chiederle con chi è?"

"Deadpool" Rispose Wade al suo posto.

"Il signor Deadpool è sulla lista di persone non ammesse agli alloggi signore."

Peter cominciò a innervosirsi. "Allora toglilo da quella fottutissima lista e fammi andare a casa per dio."

L'AI non rispose e l'ascensore partì.


	12. Flashback

I due uscirono dall'ascensore e sentirono la voce di Tony dalla stanza accanto che discuteva con qualcuno.

"Dimmi solo questo Rogers, n'è valsa la pena?" Poi le voci si fermarono e sentirono dei passi camminare verso di loro.

"Petey, sei tu? Come mai a casa così presto?" Disse Tony mentre entrava in sala con un sorriso tirato che sparì appena notò Wade.

"Deadpool, che ci fai qui pens-" Si fermò quando fece cadere lo sguardo sul ragazzo tra le sue braccia e si pietrificò per un attimo poi si affrettò ad avvicinarsi attraversando la stanza con grandi falcate.

Il ragazzo alzò la testa e guardò il padre con occhi lucidi. "Papà?" Poi scese da imbraccio a Wade e si avvicinò a Tony che lo strinse a sè. "Piccolo, cos'è successo?"

Peter non rispose e cominciò a singhiozzare con la faccia affondata nel petto del padre e stringendo tra i pugni la stoffa della maglia che indossava.

"Scusami papà, non volevo. Non si fermava, avevo paura e non riuscivo a fermarlo. Mi dispiace." Disse tra i singhiozzi.

"Peter devi dirmi cos'è successo. Chi non sei riuscito a fermare?" Chiese confuso.

Visto che il ragazzo non sembrava nemmeno ascoltare, l'uomo si rivolse a Wade. "Cos'è successo? Perchè avevi mio figlio in braccio?"

"Forse è meglio se ne parliamo senza Pete o peggioreremo solo la situazione." Rispose indicando il ragazzo.

Tony accarezzò i capelli di Peter e li sussurrò all'orecchio. "Hey Mr.Waffle te la senti di stare solo per due minuti? Solo due te lo prometto poi torno da te."

Il ragazzo annuì e Tony gli diede un bacio tra i capelli. "Bravo, questo è il mio campione, il mio piccolo Einstein." 

Gli occhi del ragazzo si rabbuiarono e si controllò dal urlare "Non chiamarmi così, io non sono Einstein, nessuno deve chiamarmi così." e i ricordi tornarono a galla.

Peter si allontanò ed entro nella sua camera.

L'uomo si girò verso Wade. "Ora vuoi dirmi cos'è successo?"

***

Quella voce continuava a rimbombargli nella testa e la sua mente non faceva che tornare a quello che era successo in quella camera.

Non dovrebbe riuscire a ricordarsi tutto cosi bene, non dovrebbe ricordarsi il colore delle pareti di quella stanza.

Non dovrebbe riuscire a ricordare perfettamente l'odore della colonia che portava. Non dovrebbe riuscire a ritornare a quel momento e sentire la sensazione del del letto sul viso, la sua maglietta che veniva tirata sù, la sensazione di quelle mani su di sè. Le mani di una persona di cui si fidava ciecamente, le mani di un amico.

Non dovrebbe riuscire a ricordare così vividamente il dolore che provava fisicamente e sentimentalmente.

La sensazione delle sue mani sul suo corpo era troppo realistica. Forse era veramente tornato indietro e stava rivivendo tutto, forse era tornato ad essere un bambino di otto anni ed immaginarsi cose per scappare dal dolore?

(SKIP:" " PETER:<< >>)

"Forza Einstain, sarà divertente!"

Strinse forte qualunque cosa avesse in mano, non se lo ricordava nemmeno lui.

L'oggetto si distrusse in meno di un attimo grazie alla sua superforza. La forza che desiderava avere avuto da bambino così da riuscire a evitare quel dolore.

Ma forza o non forza Peter non era riuscito a fare niente comunque.

"Gli amici fanno queste cose insieme. E noi siamo amici,vero?"

Lanciò con forza l'oggetto contro la parete non curante dei danni che avrebbe causato.

Voleva distruggere cose come era distrutto lui in quel momento.

La voce era troppo vera, le sensazioni erano troppo reali.

"Però sarà un segreto,okay? Gli amici mantengono i segreti. Tu non vuoi mantenere un segreto con me?"

Crollò a terra strizzando gli occhi e coprendosi le orecchie ma la voce non se ne andava.

"Lo vedi cosa fanno le persone in quel giornale? Non sembra qualcosa di divertente?"

<>

"Facciamo sempre quello che vuoi tu. Non è il momento che mi restituisci il favore?"

Riusciva a percepire la sua mano sulla cosca. Sapeva che non era vero, ma era tutto troppo reale.

Cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Magari urlare, come i suoi genitori gli avevano insegnato. Lo avrebbe sicuramente sentito qualcuno.

Se solo si ricordasse come si fa ad urlare.

"Non è giusto che faccia tutto io, vedi come ti sto toccando? Puoi farlo a me? Voglio sentirmi bene anche io."

<>

"Lo farà e voglio sentirmi bene con te"

Perchè non aveva fatto niente? Perchè era stato così stupido? Certo era piccolo ma avrebbe potuto almeno provarci e guadagnare tempo. Aveva lasciato che succedesse, magari la colpa non era del ragazzo, infondo non aveva opposto resistenza. Era tutta colpa sua.

Era colpa sua sei i suoi genitori erano morti e non aveva nemmeno mai avuto l'occasione di scusarsi per essere una tale delusione.

Era colpa sua quando al funerale zia May aveva pianto pensando al futuro e Ben non sentiva mai di far abbastanza. Era tutta colpa sua.

<>

"Einstein, stai ferendo i miei sentimenti. Pensavo fossimo amici."

<>

"Perchè stai piangendo? E' divertente. Dai forza, ti dico io cosa fare. Puoi inginocchiarti qui difronte a me e aprire la bocca? Così possiamo divertirci."

Ci fu un urlo.

Che fosse stato lui? Che si fosse ricordato come si faceva? 

No, impossibile o altrimenti qualcuno sarebbe già venuto a salvarlo.

<>

"Avremmo potuto già aver finito da un pò se solo non piangessi, cavolo che frignone."

La mano che lo girava a pancia in giù era troppo vera. Ci fù un altro urlo.

"Ti sentirai bene tra poco. Però se urli dovrò farti del male e io non voglio farti male, okay Einstein? Perfavore non urlare così non dovrò farti male."

<>

"Farà male per ancora un pochino ma poi ti sentirai bene, okay? Aspetta un attimo. Sei intelligente, sei un intelligentone. Conta fino a 10."

Riusciva a ricordarsi del panico quando si fece scappare involontariamente un urlo di dolore.

"Te lo avevo detto cosa sarebbe successo se avessi urlato"

<


	13. Cena con i genitori

Wade lo aiutò ad alzarsi e lo strinse in un abbraccio.

"Stai bene pasticcino glassato?" Gli sussurrò.

Tony fece un passo avanti e mise una mano sulla sua spalla.

"Certo che non sta bene. Levati da Peter, pervertito." Disse a denti stretti.

Prima che l'altro potesse rispondere la voce di Peter lo interruppe. "No, papà, va tutto bene." Ma invece di allontanarsi dal mascherato, si strinse di più contro di lui.

Steve si avvicinò a Tony "Dagli un momento".

Il moro si girò fulminandolo con lo sguardo. "Uno sconosciuto uomo adulto sta abbracciando mio figlio di 16 anni come se fosse normale e tu mi dici pure "Dagli un momento" ? No grazie." Poi si rigirò verso i due abbracciati. "E inoltre non dovresti nemmeno essere qui, quindi non hai diritto di dirmi niente." Aggiunse senza guardarlo.

Steve fece per rispondere ma venne interrotto da Wade.

"Lascia stare Capitan Ghiacciolo, è meglio se torno quando si saranno calmate le acque." 

Detto ciò accarezzò la schiena al ragazzo e li sussurrò di scrivergli quando sarebbe stato meglio.

Peter emise un suono di disaprovazione quando finalmente il mascherato riuscì a liberarsi dalla sua presa ferrea. 

Appena Wade scomparì oltre la porta Peter optò per buttarsi tra le braccia di suo padre.

Tony lo strinse a sè e il ragazzò disse qualcosa che non riuscì ad afferrare visto che il suo viso era affondato nella maglietta dei Kiss dell'uomo.

"Cos'hai detto waffle?" Chiese dolcemente al figlio.

Peter alzò la testa da dov'era e puntò i suoi occhi gonfi per le lacrime verso Steve.

"Vattene."

Steve si pietrificò e lo guardò per un attimo sorpreso. 

"Ho detto vattene! E non tornare, non vogliamo vedere ne te ne il tuo fidanzatino. Perchè non potete lasciarci semplicemente in pace?" Disse cercando di mantenere un tono serio.

Tony lo guardò stupito. "Pete... Perchè dici così?"

"Lo sai benissimo perchè lo sto dicendo, lo sai meglio di me. Sai cosa hanno fatto e cosa hanno detto. Non capisco nemmeno c'è ci fà lui qui! Perchè lo hai fatto entrare?" Rispose senza guardarlo.

"Quindi vattene e non tornare!" Urlò a Steve facendo un passo verso di lui.

Il biondo lo continuò a guardare sconvolto "Ragazzo, non sai cosa stai dicendo."

"So benissimo cosa sto dicendo. Sono giovane non stupido. Quindi non venire qui a dirmi che non so di cosa parlo; Perchè sappiamo entrambi che non è vero. Ora vattene e non tornare." Disse guardandolo, in tono di sfida. "Prima che ti faccia uscire io."

Steve alzò lo sguardo verso Tony per vedere cosa ne pensasse lui, ma lo trovò dov'era prima nel suo stesso stato di shock.

Non sapendo cosa fare alzò una mano per spalla di Peter nel tentativo di rassicurarlo, ma il suo braccio venne bloccato da quest ultimo che lo afferrò con una stretta ferrea.

"Ho. Detto. Vai. Via."

Steve sospirò e si decise finalmente ad andarsene.

"Wow ragazzo... Non me lo aspettavo." Disse Tony che si era finalmente sbloccato e si era avvicinato al figlio scompigliandogli i capelli.

"Sono pieno di sorprese." Rispose quasi ridacchiando.

L'uomo lo strinse di nuovo in un abbraccio. "Mi hai spaventato a morte." Gli sussurrò tra i capelli.

"Scusami." Rispose l'altro appogiando la fronte sul suo petto.

"No, piccolo. Non devi scusarti per qualcosa del genere. Non è colpa tua." Spiegò appoggiando il mento sulla testa del ragazzo.

"Ho fame, non ho mangiato molto a cena." Disse Peter allontanandosi dal padre quando furono entrambi calmi.

Tony annuì. "Cosa vuoi mangiare?"

"Messicano, non lo mangiamo mai."

Tony annuì dinuovo e si girò per andare a frugare tra i menù da asporto.

"Posso invitare una persona?" Chiese Peter.

"Chi, Ted?"

"Si chiama Ned non Ted e comunque no. Vorrei invitare Wade." Lo corresse.

Tony si fermò e si girò a guardarlo. "Deadpool?"

"Si?" rispose poco sicuro il ragazzo.

"Assolutamente no, quello è un maniaco."

"Ti prego papà, non è un manico. Siamo amici, e mia ha aiutato prima. Se non fosse per lui non sarei nemmeno qui probabilmente." Lo supplicò.

"Peter..." Cominciò ma quest'ultimo cominciò a fare gli occhi da cucciolo. "Noooo, non mi guardare così!"

"Papiiiii ti pregooooo." Pregò continuandolo a guardare supplicante.

"Ti odio... E va bene, invitalo." Cedette finalmente.

Peter cominciò a saltellare e diede velocemente un bacio sulla guancia a suo padre.

"Ma dopo parleremo di quello che è successo in camera." Disse per poi tornare a frugare tra i menù.

Peter tirò subito fuori il telefono e scrisse al mascherato.

Peter: Hey, stiamo ordinando da mangiare. Vieni a mangiare con noi.

Wade rispose quasi subito.

Wade:Sono con una persona, magari la prossima volta.

Peter sapeva benissimo come convincerlo.

Peter:Stiamo ordinando messicano.

Wade: CHIMICHANGA.

Peter: Ne stiamo ordinando una montagna.

Wade:Tu sai come farmi scogliere. Può venire anche la persona con cui sono?

Peter alzò la testa dal telefono "Può venire anche un altra persona?" Urlò al uomo in salotto.

"Okay, tanto ho ordinato comunque troppa roba" Tornò dal altra stanza.

Peter:Certo, vi aspettiamo.

Peter cominciò a pensare a chi potrebbe essere la persona sconosciuta. La sua fidanzata magari? 

Stranamente quell'idea lo infastidiva più del dovuto.

Dopo qualche minuto si stancò di aspettare ed entrò nell'ascensore e avvertì il padre che avrebbe aspettato il cibo in atrio.

Appena sceso andò dritto dietro al bancone e si sedette vicino a Ethan.

"Beh, buonasera anche a te giovane trota." Lo salutò l'uomo.

"Buon salve gentile signore." Ridacchiò lui. "Come va?"

"Sai, il solito. Lavoro e mi annoio ma almeno rende bene. Beh, dovrei dire rendeva bene e quando lavoravo qui." Rispose armeggiando.

Peter lo guardò confuso. "Cosa intendi?"

"Oggi è il mio ultimo giorno qui. Mi trasferisco in Missuri."

Il ragazzo lo guardò shockato. "Stai scherzando vero? Se è uno scherzo non è divertente."

"Non scherzo."

"perchè non me lo hai detto prima, idiota?" Chiese lanciandosi ad abbracciarlo.

Ethan ridacchiò e carezzò leggermente la schiena del ragazzo. "Beh, te lo sto dicendo adesso."

Vennero interrotti dal fattorino.

Peter pagò con i soldi che li aveva dato poco prima Stark e prese le tre buste che gli stava porgendo.

Tirò subito fuori un burrito e lo porse a Ethan che lo accettò con piacere.

Aspettò altri 5 minuti e vide entrare Wade con una bambina sulle spalle *

Peter si alzò, diede un ultimo abbraccio a Ethan e li lasciò il suo numero per mantenersi in contatto. "Buona fortuna in Missuri fratello. Mi mancherai."

Dopodichè andò da Wade e la bambina.

"Hey Wade, finalmente siete arrivati." Poi si girò a guardare la bambina che era scesa dalle spalle dell'uomo e stava in piedi accanto a lui. "E ciao anche a te. Molto piacere, sono Peter." Le disse sorridendo e le porse la mano da stringere.

La bambina gli sorrise a sua volta e strinse la mano. "Io sono Ellie, papà parla sempre di te." 

Wade tirò uno schiaffetto alla spalla di Ellie "No, non è vero!"

"Tutte cose belle spero." Disse Peter ridacchiando.

La bambina fece un passo avanti e li sussurrò "Dice che sei carino".

Peter arrossì e guardò Wade.

"Andiamo sù dai." Esclamò il ragazzo girandosi e chiamando l'ascensore.

"Oh, lascia che ti aiuti." Disse l'uomo prendendo uno dei sacchetti.

"Anche io, anche io." Esclamò la bambina prendendo l'altro sacchetto cos' che avessero un sacchetto a testa.

Peter prese un attimo per esaminare Ellie meglio.

Era una bambina adorabile, i capelli cioccolato mossi erano raccolti in una coda e la pelle caramello faceva intuire le origini straniere, forse ispaniche.

Avrà avuto ad occhio e croce 7 o 8 anni.

"Dimmi un pò Ellie, quanti anni hai?"

"Ne ho 7 e tu?"

"Io ne ho 16."

La conversazione non andò avanti visto che le porte dell'ascensore si aprirono e uscirono tutti dirigendosi in salotto.

"Giuro che se il cibo si è raffreddato ti carbonizzo ragazzo, sono affamato e il cibo messicano freddo non è il top." Disse Tony esasperato.

"Buonasera signor. Stark, grazie per averci invitati." Ringraziò Wade.

Tony si girò a guardare Wade e non disse una parola poi si rivolse a Ellie e le sorrise. "E chi abbiamo qui?"

"Questa è mia figlia Ellie." Spiegò Wade e diede una spintarella alla bambina che allungò la mano e strinse quella del moro.

"Tu sei Iron-man." Esclamò Ellie.

Tony le sorrise e annuì. 

"Mangiamo?" Li interruppe Peter.

Cominciarono tutti a mangiare e dopo un po' Tony cominciò a sciogliersi e scoprì che Wade non era poi così disgustoso.

Nel giro di qualche ora si ritrovarono tutti stanchi e con la pancia piena.

Tuttavia decisero di guardare un film e poco dopo la metà Ellie si addormentò tra le braccia di Wade.

E pochi minuti più tardi anche Peter crollò sul divano.

Il mascherato si alzò con la bambina dormiente in braccio. "Forse è meglio se vado e troveremo traffico."

"Abbiamo delle stanze degli ospiti se vuoi." 

"Oh, se non siamo di disturbo."

"Non mi fa molta differenza comunque." Rispose fingendo di non interessarsene Tony.

"Beh, in questo caso rimaremo qui, grazie."

"Vi avrei fatti accompagnare da Peter ma è svenuto sulle mie gambe quindi non posso accompagnarvi nemmeno io. E' la quarta stanza a destra in quel corridoio." Disse indicando dietro si sè. "C'è un bagno dentro quindi mettetevi comodi." 

"Grazie amico." Detto ciò sparì nel corridoio.

Tony accarezzò i capelli di Peter e lo scosse leggermente. "Dai Pete-pie, svegliati. La mia schiena non può reggere un altra notte sul divano."

Il ragazzo grugnì in risposta e non diede segni di avere in mente di spostarsi.

"Posso almeno sdraiarmi? Se mi addormento un altra volta seduto rischio di non alzarmi più."

Peter mollò leggermente la presa il che permise a Tony di sdraiarsi e a Peter di usarlo come cuscino.

Così si addormentarono felici dormendo un sonno senza incubi finalmente. Niente era perfetto ma loro erano insieme e quello bastava.


	14. 14

La mattina successiva si svegliarono tardi e trovarono la colazione già pronta in cucina con un bigliettino che diceva.

-Grazie per averci ospitati, buon appetito :)

Con amore, Wade <3.-

Era ormai passato un mese. Peter aveva notato gli sguardi storti che gli lanciava Flash per i corridoi, ma a parte quello si era tenuto alla larga.

Peter e Wade (sfortunatamente per Tony) avevano continuato a uscire insieme, ma non c'era stato niente di intimo al di fuori di qualche flirt occasionale.

Una volta essere tornato all'appartamento, si erano accordati che in settimana avrebbe pranzato alla torre (Perchè May era comunque a lavoro) e dormito all'appartamento e nel week-end sarebbe potuto rimanere alla torre fino a lunedì mattina.

...

Peter si svegliò al forte odore di cibo e il suono di qualcuno che armeggiava con le pentole.

Grugnì infastidito e strofinò il viso sul cuscino ma si fermò subito notando che la superficie su cui si stava strofinando era fin'troppo calda e poco morbida per essere un cuscino.

Allora aprì gli occhi e alzò la testa allarmato.

Lo sguardo del ragazzo incontrò subito quello di Tony che ghignò. "Comodo?" Lo prese in giro.

Peter arrossì e nascose il viso contro il braccio del padre. Fantastico... si era dinuovo addormentato sul divano.

Continuando a percepire l'odore di cibo cominciò a farsi due domande.

"Chi sta cucinando?" Chiese guardando verso la cucina.

"Pepper è tornata prima da Atlanta e sta preparando la colazione." Rispose sfilando il braccio da sotto il ragazzo e tirandosi su a sedere.

Appena sentito il nome della donna, il ragazzo si alzò e scattò in cucina per salutarla.

Non si conoscevano da molto tempo ma erano andati subito d'accordo.

"Pepper!" Esultò vicino alla donna.

Quest'ultima si girò e li sorrise accarezzandogli i capelli. "Buongiorno granchietto, dormito bene?"

Tony che vide la scena dalla porta cominciò a chiedersi se suo figlio non fosse in realtà un cane.

Peter si sedette su una delle sedie dell'isola e cominciò a divorare i waffle che Pepper gli aveva preparato.

"Come va la scuola?" Chiese la donna.

Gli occhi di Peter scintillarono e cercò di parlare con la bocca piena di dolce, ma venne interrotto da Tony.

"Mastica e manda giù, poi parla. Non si parla con la bocca piena."

Il ragazzo lo guardò indignato; da che pulpito?

Si controllò dal rispondere e ubbidì.

Una volta avuta la bocca libera dal cibo cominciò a raccontare delle sue giornate e dei bei voti che aveva preso.

"A proposito di scuola, sbrigati e vai a prepararti o arriverai in ritardo." Gli ricordò l'uomo sorseggiando il suo caffè.

Peter sgranò gli occhi inpanicato, "Ma oggi non è domenica?"

"Nope, oggi è lunedì."

Non fece nemmeno caso a chi gli aveva risposto perchè si era precipitato in camera.

Si vestì velocemente e prese il suo zaino.

Venne fermato dal padre che gli comunicò che era il giorno liberò di Happy e avrebbe dovuto prendere la macchina con l'autopilota.

Salutò velocemente i due in cucina mandandogli bacini in aria.

Una volta arrivato davanti a scuola uscì dall'auto ma si accorse troppo tardi di non percepire il peso della cartella.

Si girò verso l'auto e urlò "NOOO, IL MIO ZAINO!!" ma ormai il veicolo stava sfrecciando via.

Con un grugnito esasperato, camminò dentro all'edificio appena in tempo.

Incontrò subito Ned e camminò con lui per il corridoio verso l'aula di biologia ignorando le occhiatacce di Flash.

Pochi minuti dopo l'inizio della lezione si rese conto di aver bisogno dello zaino.

Chiese il permesso di uscire e andò nella segreteria perchè ovviamente non bastava aver dimenticato la borsa ma in più c'era anche il suo telefono dentro.

Si fece passare il telefono della scuola e compose il numero di suo padre.

Dopo qualche squillo rispose.

...

(-TONY °PETER)

-Pronto?

°E' Peter.

-Cos'ha fatto?

°Nono papà, sono Peter.

-Cos'hai fatto?

°Hey, smettila di accusarmi, non ho fatto niente.

-Allora perchè cappero mi stai chiamando?

°Ehm... Ho dimenticato lo zaino in auto.

Peter sentì un sospiro esasperato.

-Adesso te lo porto, tanto stavo comunque per fare una pausa.

°Grazie mille. Lascialo in segreteria, io torno in classe.

...

Riattaccò e ridiede il telefono alla segretaria.

Dalla torre alla scuola sarebbero dovuti essere minimo 20 minuti in auto quindi quando un quarto d'ora più tardi entrò l'inserviente con il suo zaino rimase leggermente sorpreso.

Ringraziò l'uomo e tornò al suo posto con la borsa.

Tirò fuori i libri e notò un bigliettino.

-Vieni qui dopo scuola, ti manderò l'auto. Dormi alla torre, ho già parlato con tua zia.

Ti aspetto a casa.

Ps. la prossima volta che dimentichi qualcosa, la brucierò.

Con amore.

Papà-

Mandò velocemente un messaggio da sotto al banco a Tony per ringraziarlo.

Era felice di sapere che suo padre avrebbe avuto tempo per stare insieme.

Sapeva quanto indaffarato era in realtà l'uomo; Era capitato spesso che dovesse andarsene all'improvviso per lavoro.

Ma Peter se lo aspettava, infondo era un uomo importante, aveva una delle più grandi aziende da portare avanti.

Ovviamente non era sempre via ma diciamo solo che gli capitava spesso di tornare a casa e passare il pomeriggio con i suoi due nuovi zii preferiti, Bruce e Rhodey.

Si scrollò i pensieri di dosso e continuò a stare attento alla lezione non ostante sapeva già a memoria quello che il Professor. Hopeson stava spiegando.

Una volta suonata la campanella si alzarono tutti ma il professore li fermò.

"Ragazzi, vi ricordo che questo era l'ultimo giorno per consegnare la liberatoria per il tour alla Stark Tower di venerdì . Mi dispiace ma senza la liberatoria firmata non potete andare da nessuna parte."

In quel momento Peter volette tirarsi uno schiaffo in faccia. Aveva dimenticato la liberatoria all'appartamento.

Beh, non avrebbe visto niente di nuovo ma sarebbe comunque stata una bella esperienza; Magari sarebbe riuscito a convincere suo padre a farlo rimanere a casa.

Appena prima di uscire dall'aula venne fermato dal professore.

"Mi risulta tu sia l'unico a non aver fatto firmare, mi dispiace ragazzo."

Il resto della giornata passò abbastanza liscia. Aveva persino preso una A+ in algebra.

Quando finalmente anche l'ultima campanella suonò,Peter scattò fuori da scuola cercando di arrivare alla macchina prima che uscissero tutti e notassero che, Peter, il ragazzo povero stava entrando in un auto che costava probabilmente più di tutte le attrezzature della scuola messe insieme.

Ovviamente non riuscì ad evitare tutti e sentì il brusio di persone che discutevano su com'era possibile che un ragazzo come lui possedesse un oggetto del genere.

Quando arrivò all'entrata salutò Sally la quinta reseptionist che cambiavano in un mese. La verità era che nessuno faceva il suo lavoro bene come Ethan.

Quest'ultimo e Peter rimasero in contatto e si promisero di ri-incontrarsi appena sarebbero incominciate le vacanze.

Salì negli alloggi particolarmente affamato, quindi appena sceso dall'ascensore non perse tempo e buttò lo zaino vicino all'entrata, urlando un veloce "Sono a casa" e precipitandosi in cucina. Non fece però caso alla presenza di qualcuno nel salotto che affacciava alla cucina.

Afferrò una ciotola e la confezione di gelato e si girò.

Notò solo allora la persona dall'altra parte dell'isola che gli puntava una pistola addosso e un altra sul divano.

Peter squittì emettendo un suono poco mascolino e fece cadere ciò che aveva in mano, facendo andare la ciotola in frantumi.

"E tu chi diavolo saresti ragazzino?" Chiese l'uomo sul divano.

Peter lo guardò per un attimo pietrificato.

Era un uomo di mezz'età di colore con una benda su un occhio e uno sguardo molto minaccioso.

Poi spostò lo sguardo verso la donna con la pistola e la riconobbe subito come Natasha Romanoff/Vedova nera.

"Io...Io sono...ah" Cominciò a balbettare.

In quel momento per fortuna spuntò dal corridoio Tony. "Cos'era quel rumore, avevo detto di non toccare niente-" Si interruppe vedendo la scena. "Nat..." Cominciò.

La donna si girò verso di lui e fece un suono interrogativo.

"Perchè stai puntando una pistola verso mio figlio?" Chiese in tono calmo.

Fury quasi soffocò con la sua saliva. "Il tuo che cosa scusa?"

La rossa al contrario sembrò molto meno sorpresa, ma vide quasi la sua maschera vacillare per un nano-secondo. Abbassò la pistola e se la mise elgantemente nella cintura.

"Tuo figlio, eh." Esclamò la donna esaminandolo. "In effetti ti assomiglia un po'."

"G-Grazie?" Rispose il ragazzo poco sicuro.

"Speriamo tu non abbia preso anche il carattere da lui." Aggiunse ora rivolgendosi a Peter e indicando Tony che stava inpiedi vicino al divano.

"Hey, hey, hey, smettila di terrorizzare quel ragazzo, Agente Romanoff." Esclamò Fury vedendo Peter impallidire sotto le attenzioni della donna.

"Esatto." Aggiunse Tony facendo un passo verso di loro.

"Non pensare di uscirne così, Stark. Perchè non ne sapevo niente?" Lo interruppe l'uomo.

"Beh, non l'avete chiesto e io non ve l'ho detto." Rispose ghignando. "Comunque..." Esclamò avvicinandosi a Peter e mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle. "Peter, questi sono il capo dello S.H.I.E.L.D Nick Fury e conoscerai già Natasha Romanoff." Poi indicò il ragazzo. "Questo è mio figlio Peter." Poi guardò Peter salutare timidamente con la mano mentre le sue guance si tingevano di rosa.

"Non è l'essere più carino dell'universo?" Lo prese ingiro pizzicandogli le guance.

Fury si alzò velocemente in piedi e li raggiunse a grandi falcate.

"Stark. Non pensare ti potertene uscire facendo finta di niente. Come facevo a non saperne niente?"

"Forse perchè non lo sapevo nemmeno io fino a qualche meno di due mesi fà." Rispose non curante. Poi tolse il braccio da Peter e lo guardò.

"Perchè non prendi qualcosa da mangiare e vai in camera tua a cominciare i compiti?"

Peter annuì e prese velocemente un pacco di patatine per poi avviarsi verso la sua stanza.

Sapeva bene di non aver nessun compito perchè gli aveva già fatti tutti.

Decise di sedersi alla scrivania, accese il computer ed avviò una videochiamata con Ned.

Gli raccontò subito cos'era appena successo.

discussero su quanto fico era stato quell'incontro, ma cambiarono abbastanza velocemente argomento e si ritrovarlo a parlare di cose a caso.

Quando il discorso cadde sulla gita alla torre di venerdì, discussero su cosa avrebbe potuto fare.

Si accordarono che la cosa migliore era chiedere a Tony di rimanere almeno alla torre per consolazione.

Fece in oltre qualche ricerca e scoprì che ci sarebbero stati altri gruppi prima del loro.

Avrebbe potuto convincere il padre a farlo stare là e in cambio si sarebbe offerto di guidare uno dei gruppi ma non, ovviamente, quello della sua classe.

Aveva già ricevuto abbastanza attenzione per il fatto di andare quasi sempre a casa in un'auto lussuosa.

.......

Aspettarono che Peter se ne andasse in camera sua e poi cominciarono a discutere.

"Stark, sai benissimo di non essere tagliato per fare il padre."

"Sicuramente non ne hai il tempo di stare con lui."

"Quanto hai bevuto ultimamente?"

Quelle parole continuarono a rimbombargli in testa e smise di ascoltare quello che gli stavano dicendo.

All'inizio aveva provato a difendersi, Peter stava bene ed erano abbastanza felici.

Loro non sapevano niente, no non sapevano niente.

Ma avevano ragione, non c'era mai e anche se il bere era migliorato, non aveva smesso.

Poi senti le parole che aveva sempre avuto paura di sentire, che temeva fossero vere.

"Finirai per essere come tuo padre, fidati."

Quelle parole gli spezzarono il cuore. Era la sua più grande paura.

Finalmente scattò e buttò fuori entrambi.

Quando se ne furono andati Tony andò all'armadietto degli alcolici con la testa che gli rimbombava.

Bevve un bicchiere e poi un altro e un altro.

Il bruciore provocato dal alcool era niente in confronto a quello che sentiva dentro.

Ma era l'unica cosa che sapeva fare davanti ad un problema.

Chiudersi nello studio a bere come una spugna.

Proprio come suo padre.

Si stava trasformando in suo padre proprio come dicevano tutti.

Quel pensiero gli fece ancora più male e cercò di farlo sparire con altri bicchieri.

Finì per perdere il conto.

.....

Peter aprì leggermente la porta dopo aver sentito un rumore di vetro che si frantumava.

Uscì silenziosamente dalla stanza ed entrò nello studio del padre.

Trovò l'uomo con le mani tra i capelli e si avvicinò preoccupato.

"P-papà, stai bene?" Balbettò allungando una mano verso l'uomo.

Quest'ultimo alzò la testa di colpo il che fece sobbalzare Peter che si allontanò un passo indietro.

"Ti senti bene?" chiese poco sicuro.

L'uomo sorrise e aprì le braccia.

"Io, bene?" Cominciò indicandosi. "Ma certo, perchè non dovrei?"

Poi il suo sorriso sparì.

"Non è come se uno dei miei maggiori problemi sia appena entrato nella stanza. Non si può nemmeno stare un po' da soli che subito qualcuno ti viene a rompere i coglioni."

"Sei venuto qui a dirmi che sono una delusione anche tu? perchè non voglio sentirlo."

Peter fece un passo avanti e cercò di afferrare il bicchiere nelle mani dell'uomo. "Forse dovresti fermarti ora, ti sei fatto anche un bicchiere di troppo forse."

L'uomo lo guardò con odio.

"Non dirmi cosa devo fare, tu piccolo ERRORE che non sei altro." Sbattè forte il bicchiere contro il tavolo che si frantumò e i cocci andarono a infilarsi nella sua mano che cominciò a sanguinare.

Peter fece un passo indietro impaurito.

"Papà, perfavore, mi stai spaventando."

"Ti sto spaventando eh? Cazzo sei una fighetta. Io volevo una sveltina ed ecco che ne esci tu."

"Papà, perchè dici così?" Le lacrime cominciarono a solcargli le guance.

"Oltre che essere una fighetta sei pure una troia. Lo sai vero?"

"Ho visto il video della sicurezza di quella notte, è stata colpa tua. Lo sai vero?"

Peter capì subito di cosa stava parlando. "NO, no, non è vero! Io non lo volevo."

"Si che lo volevi, ho visto come ci provavi con quel uomo. stavi facendo la zoccoletta e hai avuto quello che ti meritavi. IO NON LO VOLEVO NEMMENO UN FIGLIO." Gli urlò contro e lanciò la bottiglia vuota verso il muro sul quale Peter si stava premendo. Alcuni pezzi di vetro andarlo a tagliarli piccole ferite sulle spalle e una sul viso.

Peter si toccò il viso sentendo il sangue scendergli dalla ferita sul sopracciglio.

"E GUARDA COSA N'E' USCITO! UN FROCIO E PURE MEZZO SORDO."

Peter si alzò inpiedi e corse nella sua camera piangendo.

Non cercò di scappare, andò nel bagno e si medicò le ferite.

Svariati minuti più tardi andò a vedere in che stato si trovava l'uomo.

Lo trovò con la testa sul tavolo, probabilmente svenuto.

Sapeva benissimo che quello che aveva detto era vero.

Sapeva che era quello che pensava ma non voleva dire.

Ci era già passato con May dopo la morte di suo zio.

Ma infondo suo padre gli voleva bene, poteva sopportarlo.

Infondo suo padre lo amava, no?

Infondo aveva solo detto le cose come stavano.

Era tutta colpa sua e lo sapeva però sentirselo dire era diverso.

Ma suo padre lo amava.

O magari non lo avrebbe più amato ora che sapeva cos'era successo.

Che sapeva che era colpa sua.

Che era un frocio, che faceva schifo, che era una zoccola esattamente come gli aveva detto l'uomo quel giorno.

Che si meritava ciò che aveva ottenuto.

Bendò la mano di Tony e lo trasportò fino alla sua camera.

Lo lasciò sul letto, attento a posizionarlo su un fianco così che non sarebbe soffocato nel suo stesso vomito mentre dormiva.

Poi tornò in camera sua, ormai gli era passato l'appetito.

....

Tony si svegliò qualche ora dopo nel suo letto.

Come ci era arrivato?

l'ultima cosa che si ricordava era che aveva cominciato a bere nel suo studio e poi niente.

Cercò di strofinarsi il viso con le mani ma una fitta lo fece fermare.

Guardò la mano bendata ancora più confuso.

Non si ricordava niente.

"Friday, che ore sono?"

"Sono le 5 del pomeriggio signore."

"Cos'è successo prima che mi addormentassi?"

L'AI stette in silenzio per un attimo.

"Non sono sicura di saperglielo spiegare signore, vuole che le mostri i nastri delle telecamere?"

"Si."

Un ologramma gli apparve di fronte.

Mostrava Peter che entrava nello studio e da lì cominciò ad andare tutto sempre peggio. Tony guardò sbalordito la faida.

Si sentì malissimo sapendo quello che aveva fatto e detto.

Poi vide Peter rientrare una mezz'ora più tardi, lo aveva medicato e messo a letto.

Com'era possibile?

Dopo che lui aveva detto tutte quelle cose, Peter lo aveva comunque aiutato?

Sentì il ragazzo sussurrare qualcosa e lasciargli un bacio prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Riascoltò quel pezzo e realizzò cosa gli aveva detto.

"Lo so che è vero papà. Non volevi dirlo ma so che lo pensavi. Ma non fa niente, ti voglio comunque bene."

Tony rimase sbalordito dalle parole del figlio.

Come poteva dire una cosa del genere dopo quello che aveva fatto?

C'era qualcosa che non andava in quel ragazzo, era sempre troppo altruista, non pensava mai a sè stesso. Chiunque avesse difronte, vedeva solo il meglio.

Si sarebbe preso un proiettile per chiunque, buono o cattivo.

Si risvegliò dai suoi pensieri e si alzò in modo fulmineo, cosa che lo fece barcollare un po' e trattenere un conato di vomito.

"Friday, dov'è Peter?" Chiese uscendo dalla sua camera.

Doveva assolutamente scusarsi, Peter non se lo meritava.

"Signore, il signorino sta dormendo al momento. Vuole che lo svegli?"

"No, no. Lo sveglio io."

Andò subito nella sua stanza e vide subito il viso del ragazzo dormiente.

Si vedeva che aveva pianto, sicuramente si era addormentato mentre lo faceva.

Si avvicinò silenziosamente e si sedette sul bordo del letto.

Gli accarezzò i capelli e gli spostò le ciocche ribelli che gli coprivano gli occhi.

Il ragazzo mugugnò e aprì lentamente gli occhi.

Tony lo guardò sobbalzare leggermente appena riconosciuta la sua presenza.

Non gli diede tempo di parlare che cominciò lui. "Senti Peter, ho fatto una cazzata e me ne pento. Ho visto cosa ho fatto, mi dispiace tantissimo. Non mi aspetto tu mi perdoni dopo quello che è successo."

L'altro si tirò su' a sedere e lo guardò timidamente negli occhi. "Non sono arrabbiato." Poi abbassò la testa.

"No!" Esclamò l'uomo con voce seria, che però si pentì subito di aver usato perchè il ragazzo sobbalzò ancora una volta e vide un velo di paura nei suoi occhi per un attimo.

Sospirò e prese tra le mani il viso del figlio. "Senti; non ti meritavi per niente quello che ti ho detto, non lo pensavo veramente. E' stata tutta colpa dell'alcool."

"Lo sai che si dice..." Cominciò il ragazzo "...In Vino Veritas."

"No, no, no. Peter,come puoi pensare una cosa del genere? Non penso veramente quelle cose. Te lo giuro. Niente di quello che ti è successo è stata colpa tua." Si affrettò a rispondere.

Gli occhi di Peter cominciarono ad inumidirsi e un velo di lacrime cominciò a crearsi offuscandogli leggermente la vista. "Ma io ho i poteri. Avrei dovuto fare qualcosa." Cercò di liberarsi dalla presa del più grande. "Avrei potuto fare qualcosa. Sono un supereroe!" aggiunse.

Poi le lacrime cominciarono a scendere e Tony sentì il suo cuore spezzarsi e sprofondare nell'abisso.

"Sei un supereroe ma rimani comunque un ragazzo. Non puoi essere sempre forte. Qualche volta succederanno cose che ti faranno toccare il fondo ma solo perchè sei arrivato in quel punto non vuol dire che ci devi rimanere. Alcune discese non devono nemmeno essere ripide o scivolose, alcune sono così graduali che non ti accorgi neanche di star sporfondando, finchè non ti ritrovi di culo sul fondo e guardando indietro a dove eri prima , ti chiedi come cavolo hai fatto a cadere così in basso. Ma ci sarà sempre qualcuno che ti tirerà sù, okay?"

Strinse il ragazzo tra le braccia e lo cullò leggermente accarezzandogli i capelli.

Peter mise il viso nell'incavo del suo collo e si abbandonò in un pianto disperato. "Cosa c'è che non va con me?" Disse tra i singhiozzi.

"No, shhh. Non c'è niente che non va con te. Avevi paura, non è stata colpa tua."

"Sappiamo benissimo entrambi che non'è vero. Avrei dovuto fare qualcosa. Se non mi fossi comportato in quel modo, probabilmente non sarebbe successo niente."

Tony si allontanò l'altro abbastanza da guardarlo in faccia.

"Non è stata colpa tua, si magari hai fatto una mossa un po' stupida ma non gli dava il permesso di fare quello che ha fatto. Ci hai provato un pò e non fa' niente. Sei giovane e hai tempo per fare errori. Insomma, guarda me."

Peter non rispose ma annuì, per poi tornare a stringersi al padre. "Quindi non sei arrabbiato?" Chiese timidamente.

Tony lo strinse e gli diede un bacio sula tempia. "Certo che non sono arrabbiato, sei tu quello che dovrebbe esserlo in questo momento."

Rimasero così per un po' fino a quando Peter si fù ormai calmato.

Tony si alzò e allungò una mano verso all'altro che la prese subito e si alzò anche lui.

"A proposito di cattive e stupide decisioni, sai cosa faccio io quando sono molto stressato?"

"Cosa?" Chiese curioso il ragazzo.

L'altro lo portò nel suo studio e lo fece sedere sul divano dopodichè andò a cercare in uno dei cassetti della scrivanie, tirandone fuori una bustina e un bong.

Peter strabuzzò gli occhi appena riconosciuti gli oggetti.

"PAPA'" Quasi urlò. "Ma quella è erba!"

Tony si avvicinò con un sorriso soddisfatto. "Si lo è, e ora ci facciamo una bella fumatina anti-stress."

"Ma tu sei mio padre, dovresti dirmi che le droghe sono sbagliate e tutto il resto!"

"Ti sembro il tipo?"

Peter aprì la bocca per rispondere ma venne interrotto.  
"No, non rispondere. Era una domanda retorica."

Il più grande aprì la bustina e preparò tutto.

"Non mi interessa se ti fai le canne ma se ti becco a drogarti di qualcos'altro ti uccido con le mie stesse mani. Io ti ho creato e io ti distruggo."

Fumarono per un pò e poi cominciarono a discutere e ridacchiare di cose a caso.

Improvvisamente Peter si alzò dal divano e con un balzo si appiccicò sul soffitto.

"Oh mio dio, ho capito solo adesso una cosa! I cucchiai sono piccole ciotole su bastoncini!"

"Scendi dal soffitto genietto, prima che tu ti faccia male."

L'altro ubbidì e con una capriola riatterrò sul divano.

"Ho fame." Esclamò stravaccandosi accanto al padre.

"Anche io." Ammise l'altro.

"Ho voglia di pizza."

"Conosco un buon posto per la pizza." Disse grignando e alzandosi facendo segno all'altro di seguirlo. Il che fece senza pensarci due volte fatto com'era.

Dopodichè entrarono nel jet privato e Tony andò a dire la destinazione al pilota mentre Peter prendeva degli snack dalla dispensa.

Qualche ora dopo e svariati snack dopo scesero dall'aereo ormai lucidi e Peter riconobbe subito il paesaggio.

"Papà... Perchè siamo in Italia?" Chiese confuso.

"Ti avevo detto che conoscevo un buon posto per la pizza. Non ti lamentare e cammina, che ho fame."

Arrivarono ad una pizzeria dove vennero accolti da un uomo baffuto che riconobbe subito Tony e si salutarono come se fossero vecchi amici.

intanto da dietro al padre, Peter guardò confuso la scena dei due uomini che conversavano in italiano. Neanche sapeva che Tony parlasse italiano.

Improvvisamente il moro sembrò ricordarsi di Peter e gli avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle avvicinandoselo.

"Peter, questo è Marco." Disse indicando l'uomo. "Mio cugino." Aggiunse e Peter per poco non soffocò nella sua stessa saliva. Da quando Tony aveva un cugino?

"M-molto piacere di conoscerla signore." Allungò una mano verso di lui una volta essersi ripreso.

Marco lo guardò un attimo con scetticismo.

"Marco, questo è mio figlio Peter." Lo presentò in italiano Tony

L'uomo rimase spiazzato a sua volta ma si riprese abbastanza velocemente.

Lo stritolò in un abbraccio dicendo cose che Peter non capì.

"Oh, Okay. Ora non lo stritolare però. Siamo venuti a mangiarci una bella pizza." Lo liberò Tony.

Mangiarono la loro pizza e Peter dovette ammettere che era vero, quella pizza era veramente squisita.

Dopo aver salutato Marco uscirono in strada e cominciarono a camminare.

"Non ho ancora voglia di tornare indietro." Ammise l'uomo sorridendogli sincero.

Peter non lo vedeva molto spesso sorridere veramente quindi si sentì subito meglio vedendolo.

"Neanche io." Ammise a sua volta.

"Ora che ci penso, qui in italia ci sono delle belle boutique in cui vorrei portarti."

"Oh no, non ho bisogno di nuovi vestiti, sono apposto." Cercò di convincerlo Peter.

Tony non accettò un no come risposta e lo trascinò nella boutique più vicina che era un qualche negozio inglese, quindi almeno i commessi avrebbero parlato una lingua comprensibile.

Però mentre entravano Tony ricevette una chiamata di lavoro e disse a Peter di aspettarlo su uno dei divani nel negozio.

Tony uscì e Peter fece quello che gli aveva detto di fare.

Dopo pochi minuti sentì qualcuno che parlava e si girò notando delle persone che parlavano a bassa voce lanciandogli degli sguardi di tanto in tanto.

Preso dalla curiosità cominciò ad ascoltare grazie al super-udito e sentì che effettivamente stavano parlando di lui.

°Cosa ci farà qui secondo te, pensi che stia rubando?°

-Sicuramente, hai visto com'è vestito?-

°Pensi che dovremmo chiamare il Manager?°

-Si, tu vai a chiamarlo. Io cerco di tenerlo qui.-

Peter si sentì ferito ma infondo era quello che dicevano sempre quando vedevano com'era vestito.

Una delle donne si avvicinò dicendogli qualcosa in Italiano.

"Scusa, non parlo italiano." Rispose arrossendo.

"Oh, parli inglese?" Chiese questa volta nella sua lingua.

Peter annuì e la guardò. "C'è qualcosa che non và?" Chiese fingendo di non saperlo già.

"No, figurati. Volevo solamente sapere che ci facessi qui." Spiegò fingendo la donna. "Quindi... Cosa ci fai qui?"

"Sono in vacanza (?)"

"No, intendo in questo negozio."

Vennero interrotti dall'arrivo di un uomo che a sua volta disse qualcosa in un altra lingua ma questa volta intervenne la donna. "Parla inglese."

"Fantastico, che ci fai qui ragazzino?"

"Senza offesa signore, ma lei di solito cosa fa nei negozio?" Chiese come se fosse ovvio.

L'uomo sembrò subito infastidito e fece un passo verso a Peter che stava ancora sul divano.

"Se non hai i soldi per comprare le cose non vai nei negozi." Disse l'uomo.

"Cosa le fa pensare che io non gli abbia?" Rispose in tono indignato.

"Guardati ragazzino, non avresti abbastanza soldi per comprarti una maglietta al supermercato."

Peter si alzò da dove era seduto, offeso. "Mi sta prendendo in giro vero?"

"Certo che no, ora ridammi qualunque cosa tu abbia rubato."

Quello fù il colpo di grazia.

"Lei è incredibile signore e non in modo positivo. Non ci credo! E' in grado solo di giudicare e accusare."

"Vuoi dire che-" L'uomo venne interrotto dall'arrivo di Tony che percepì la tensione nell'aria.

"C'è qualcosa che non và." Chiese inarcando un sopracciglio.

L'uomo si ricompose velocemente e si girò verso Tony. "Certo che no signore. Credo solamente che questo ragazzo stia cercando di rubare qualcosa. Un attimo e sarò subito da lei." Ammise indicando il giovane. "Ma sarò da lei in un attimo."

Tony sembro sorpreso e si girò a guardare il figlio.

"Peter, stai rubando?"

"Certo che no! Perchè mai dovrei farlo?" Sbottò perdendo la pazienza.

Tony si ri-girò verso il manager.

"Allora non vedo dove si il problema, ha detto di non averlo fatto."

L'uomo lo guardò stupito e aprì la bocca senza dire niente.

"Ha detto che per come sono vestito, si vede che avrei rubato qualcosa perchè, evidentemente non me lo posso permettere."

Tony cominciò ad innervosirsi. Come si era permesso di dire una cosa del genere a suo figlio?

"Lei cosa...?" Chiese all'uomo lanciandogli uno sguardo velenoso.

L'altro sembrò voler sprofondare. "Io-signore- io non- Io pensavo..."

"Tu pensavi che solo perchè non è vestito con roba costosa allora è un delinquente. O mi sto sbagliando?"

Dinuovo l'altro rimase spiazzato.

"No signore, io-"

Tony non lo lasciò finire, lo liquidò con un gesto della mano e mise l'altra sulla schiena di Peter camminando fuori dall'edificio.

"Mi dispiace, non avrei dovuto lasciarti da solo." Si scusò mettendosi difronte al ragazzo.

"Non fa niente, non è colpa tua."

Tony sospirò e gli sistemò una ciocca ribelle. "Sei sempre così gentile e metti gli altri davanti a te. Prima o poi qualcuno se ne approfitterà."

Peter non rispose e distolse lo sguardo.

"Sei ancora in vena di fare un po' di shopping insieme?" Gli chiese e il ragazzo annuì.

Dopo andarono in vari negozi e nel giro di qualche ora si ritrovarono stanchi e pieni di borse.

Si erano fermati spesso per fare selfie e autografi.

Peter scoprì che quando hai i soldi fare shopping è davvero divertente.

Fecero un ultima tappa nel posto che Tony era sicuro Peter sarebbe stato entusiasta di visitare.

Come predetto gli occhi del ragazzo di illuminarono appena letto il nome del negozio.

"Disneystore"

Peter si catapultò nell'edificio con uno squittio.

Chiesero cortesemente alla cassiera di poter lasciare le borse ingombranti e cominciarono a girare.

Più che girare era Tony che cercava di stare dietro all'adolescente emozionato che correva da una parte all'altra.

Quando arrivarono nel settore Star wars Peter si piantò a bocca aperta a guardare gli scaffali pieni di action figures, accessori e cose varie tra qui lego.

Tony si avvicinò a lui e lo guardò sorridendo.

Si vedeva che era felice.

"Per scusarmi per quello che è successo ultimamente, puoi prendere tutto quello che vuoi."

Il ragazzo lo guardò sbalordito. "V-v-veramente?" Bisbigliò.

Tony annuì e sorrise per poi fargli segno con la mano di andare."

L'altro si catapultò subito a prendere un carrellino e lo riempì di accessori e giocattoli.

Improvvisamente i suoi occhi si fissarono su uno scatolone enorme e rimase sbalordito una volta essersi reso conto di cosa stesse guardando.

Fu' quasi tentato di prenderlo ma si trattenne dopo aver visto il cartellino con il prezzo.

Era consapevole del fatto che Tony aveva molti soldi ma 800 dollari sono sempre tanti secondo lui.

Allora con tutta la sua forza di volontà si costrinse a girarsi e andò a guardare gli altri articoli.

Ovviamente la scena non sfuggì a Tony che appena notato che il ragazzo era distratto esaminò lo scatolone. Non capiva perchè qualcuno dovesse mai spendere 800 dollari per una cosa del genere ma se Peter la voleva veramente allora ne valeva la pena.

Afferrò velocemente l'articolo e andò alla cassa, pago e lasciò lo scatolone incartato come un regalo insieme alle borse.

Poi tornò dal ragazzo e presero insieme dei souvenire da portare a Pepper, Ned e gli altri.

Uscirono dal negozio e si resero conto che non sarebbero stati in grado di portare tutte quelle cose fino all'aereo quindi chiamarono un taxi.

Quando salirono finalmente sull'jet, si buttarono sui divanetti sfiniti, addormentandosi subito.

Quando si svegliarono dal loro pisolino rimasero in silenzio per un po' fino a quando Peter parlò.

"Mi sono divertito molto, grazie papà."

"Mi sono divertito anche io."

Tony si tirò su a sedere e si alzò andando a prendere lo scatolone incartato.

"Questo mi fa tornare in mente che ho un regalo per te."

Peter si tirò su velocemente e lo guardò emozionato come un bambino a natale.

Gli diede il pacco e lo guardò scartarlo e poi incrociare lo sguardo con il suo.

"Papà... Questo set costa tantissimo! Non avresti dovuto!"

"Ho visto come lo guardavi, non potevo non prenderlo." Disse sedendosi su uno dei sedili e aprendo una cola.

Peter si alzò e si lanciò contro di lui ad abbracciarlo dicendo un infinità di "Grazie."

Tony ridacchiò e gli accarezzò la schiena.

Il ragazzo tornò a sedersi sul pavimento vicino al set di lego.

"Pensi che ci schianteremo se uso il telefono?" Chiese.

"Certo che no, è il jet di Tony Stark."

Peter tirò fuori il telefono e fece subito partire la videochiamata.

Dopo qualche squillo rispose un Ned mezzo addormentato.

"Amico, sono le 3 del mattino. Che vuoi?" Chiese con la voce impastata dal sonno.

"Ops, scusa. Qui c'è un fusorario diverso."

"Lì? Ma dove sei?"

"Sono su un jet in italia! Papà mia ha portato a mangiare una pizza e a fare shopping!" Girò la fotocamera verso Tony. "Papà., saluta Ned" L'uomo fece come gli era stato detto, leggermente confuso.

"S-salve signor Stark."

Poi ri-girò la fotocamera verso di sè.

"Non dirmi che diventerai uno di quei figli di papà." Disse Ned inorridito.

"Dai ti lascio dormire, ne riparleremo mentre costruiremo il mio nuovo Lego Millennium Falcon!" Esclamò entusiasta.

"Il TuO nUoVo ChE cOsA?" Quasi urlò sbalordito il ragazzo dall'altra parte del telefono.

Peter girò la fotocamera ed inquadrò lo scatolone ancora chiuso del set.

"Oh mio dio, quanti pezzi sono?"

"7,541!"

"Oh mio dio ma ti sarà costato un occhio della testa."

Peter arrossì e ridacchiò nervosamente.

"Immagino che non verrai a scuola." cambiò argomento l'amico.

"Ehm, che ore sono là?"

"Le 4.15."

Peter si girò verso Tony.

"Quanto ci metteremo ad arrivare a casa?"

"tre ore." Rispose senza guardarlo, mantenendo lo sguardo sull'ologramma difronte a sè.

"Se salto ancora scuola May mi ucciderà."

"Ci ucciderà." Lo corresse l'uomo.

"E poi domani abbiamo l'incontro del Decathlon dopo le lezioni, se ne salti un altro rischi che Mj ti espella." Aggiunse Ned.

"Pensi di farcela ad andare? Sembri stanco." Chiese Tony.

"Ho appena dormito 6 ore."

"Fai come vuoi."

Ci pensò un pò e fece due calcoli poi si rivolse dinuovo all'amico.

"Ci vediamo a scuola, credo di venire."

"Okay, allora ci vediamo, ora voglio dormire. Addio." Detto ciò gli riattaccò in faccia.

"Cattivo." Borbottò Peter e si alzò andandosi a sedere vicino al padre.

"Cosa fai?" Gli chiese curioso.

"Ho appena comprato il negozio di prima e lo sto trasformando in un negozio di gadget di spiderman, ho visto che non ne vendono molti ingiro." Spiegò come se non fosse niente.

"Tu CoSa?" Urlò.

"Hai capito benissimo."

"Guarda che se mi vizzi così tanto, potrei approfittarmene." Ammise Peter.

"Tanto non finisco mica i soldi, sono ricco, giovanotto."

Peter ridacchiò al nomignolo. "come vuoi... Vecchietto."

Tony si girò lentamente verso al ragazzo, chiuse l'ologramma e mise via la bibita che aveva in mano. "Oh no, questa non dovevi dirla."

Si lanciò sul ragazzo e cominciò a fargli il solletico.

Intanto Peter squittiva e si dimenava per liberarsi urlando di smetterla tra le risate.

"La smetto se dici che non sono vecchio."

"N-n-non s-ei V-ecchio." Disse tra le risate.

Tony si allontanò dal ragazzo e si rimise a sedere.

Intanto Peter si mise apposto e cercò di riprendere fiato.

"Ragazzino irrispettoso." Disse fingendosi offeso l'uomo.

Conversarono del più e del meno fino a quando il discorso non ricadde sull'argomento scuola.

"A proposito, venerdì c'è una gita ma non posso andarci perchè non ho portato il permesso. Non è che potrei rimanere alla torre? Ti giuro che lavorerò, sono sicuro che gli altri interni hanno bisogno di una mano qua e là."

"Mmh, okay ma se ti vedo bighellonare ti rimando a scuola."

"Croce sul cuore." Promise facendosi una croce sul petto.

"Dov'è la gita?" Chiese curioso.

"Alla torre..." Ammise ridacchiando nervosamente.

"E sei triste di non andare in gita in un posto in cui vai tutti i giorni?" Chiese inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Hey, non mi giudicare! Non passo molto tempo nei laboratori ai piani bassi, mi sarebbe piaciuto farci un giro."

"Sei alla torre letteralmente ogni giorno, puoi andarci quando vuoi."

"Gnegnegne." Lo scimmiottò Peter,si girò incrociando le braccia e mise il broncio.

"Smettila di fare i capricci."

Il ragazzo non rispose.

"Dai smettila."

Silenzio.

"Ho detto smettila!"

Ancora silenzio.

Tony si arrese e sospirò. "Se vado a prendere del gelato ricomincerai a parlarmi?"

Peter non si girò ancora ma annuì.

"Permaloso..."

"Non mi ricordo di aver acconsentito a quella gita." Esclamò pensieroso Tony mentre andava verso il frigo.

"Di fatto signore, ha acconsentito a questo tour in data: 3 marzo, signore". Lo corresse Friday.

......

Quella mattina, appena arrivato a casa decise di mettere i vestiti nuovi senza pensarci troppo.

Una volta arrivato a scuola, si pentì subito della sua scelta di vestiario.

Riusciva a sentire gli occhi di tutti addosso fin da quando era sceso dall'auto.

Si sistemò meglio lo zaino nuovo di star wars sulle spalle e si incamminò a passo svelto e testa bassa verso il suo armadietto.

Invió velocemente un messaggio a suo padre e ci mise dentro i libri mentre aspettava una risposta che come al solito non tardò ad arrivare.

Spiderboii: Ti capita mai di sentirti osservato?

Irondude: Obv... Quando sei così figo, devi farci l'abitudine!

Spiderboii: No, seriamente. Mi stanno fissando tutti

Irondude: Saranno gelosi.

Spiderboii: Probabilmente perché non mi hanno mai visto con addosso qualcosa che costa più di 10 dollari (?).

Irondude: Ignorali e vai classe.

Non rispose e rimise il telefono in tasca.

Cercó di ascoltare il consiglio di Tony e andò a sedersi in classe vicino a Ned.

Quest'ultimo lo guardò a bocca aperta.

Poi MJ lo esaminò da testa a piedi e emise un fischio di approvazione.

"Guarda guarda, che figurino Parker!" Esclamò quasi in tono di scherno.

"Sappiamo entrambi benissimo che mi prendi ingiro solo perché segretamente hai una cotta per me!" Rispose facendole l'occhiolino.

Lei sorrise e scosse la testa.

Ovviamente scherzavano, tra loro due non sarebbe mai potuta funzionare.

Lei troppo poco etero e lui troppo imbarazzante.

Poi toccó a Ned commentare incredulo.

"Prima che cominci, vi ho portato un regalo."

Lo interruppe ancora prima che potesse cominciare a sclerare.

Tirò fuori due scatole dallo zaino e ne porse una ad ognuno.

Il ragazzo lo aprì ed esaminò emozionato la sua collana, il braccialetto e l'astuccio di star wars.

"Wooooow amico! Sono fichissimi grazie!"

Poi toccó a MJ che gli sorrise leggermente dopo aver tirato fuori dalla scatola le spille con frasi femministe, la collana Girls Power e il nuovo sketchbook.

"Grazie Sfigato."

Poi Ned ricominciò a guardare il suo outfit.

"Amico, quelli sono vestiti firmati! Ma quella è una maglia Gucci? E la cintura?" Una voce li interruppe.

"Yooo, quanti clienti in più si è dovuta scopare tua zia per comprarti quella roba? O forse tu, quanti cazzi hai dovuto succhiare , scommetto molti. Quanto fai per un pompino? 5 dollari, eh Frocetto?"

Riconobbe subito la voce come quella di Eric, un suo compagno.

Grazie a Tony si era liberato di Flash ma lui era solo uno dei pezzi piccoli.

Quelli quasi innocui, invece con quelli come Eric bisognava cominciare a stare attenti.

Ad essere sinceri, Peter non era nemmeno sicuro del perché era in quella scuola. Faceva casino, il bullo e i suoi voti erano pessimi. Ma aveva genitori ricchi che finanziavano la scuola o cose del genere quindi era un intoccabile.

Al menzione si sua zia, Peter si alzò di scatto.

Non era troppo un problema se parlavano di lui ma sua zia doveva rimanerne fuori.

"Ooooh, Parker si è arrabbiato. Cosa farai adesso? Andrai da mammina e papino a piangere? Ah no, non gli hai i genitori tu. Orfanello frocio."

Peter cercò di calmarsi perché se avesse risposto avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione. Sapeva che non era vero. Lui aveva suo padre e sua zia, per non parlare di Pepper.

"Cos'è, hai paura eh fighetta?"

Ned si rese conto che la situazione stava sfuggendo di mano e corse a cercare il professore.

Peter continuò a non rispondere nella speranza che il bullo si sarebbe stancato e lo avrebbe lasciato in pace.

Ma il suo silenzio lo fece solamente innervosire ancora di più.

Eric afferró con presa ferrea la maglia di Peter e lo tirò sù.

Quando finalmente Ned tornò con il professore, Peter era a terra con il naso rotto e le braccia davanti al viso cercando di proteggersi e Eric era sopra di lui con un graffio sul viso, probabilmente causato dai scarsi tentativi di Peter di toglierselo di dosso.

Infondo, non poteva usare la sua super forza o si sarebbe smascherato.

Poteva solamente sperare che qualcuno gli avrebbe divisi.

Per sua fortuna il professore si precipitò ad allontanarli.

"Cosa sta succedendo qui?" Chiese in tono autoritario.

"Parker mi ha attaccato!" Urlò il ragazzo.

"E' vero quello che dice, Peter?" Chiese rivolgendosi all'altro.

MJ rispose al suo posto visto che era occupato a tenersi il naso per non sanguinare troppo in giro.

"No signore, é stato Eric."

"Non mi interessa chi ha cominciato, andate entrambi in presidenza."

Fecero come gli era stato detto e si ritrovarono seduti sulle scomode sedie di legno fuori dall'ufficio del preside.

Eric e i suoi genitori gli lanciavano sguardi velenosi dall'altra parte della stanza.

Però Peter era impegnato a tenere la testa rivolta all'insù, con un fazzoletto insanguinato (gentilmente offerto da MJ che a sorpresa di tutti si era offerta di accompagnarlo) sul naso per cercare di non sanguinare ancora di più sui vestiti nuovi.

In realtà con i suoi poteri, il sangue aveva smesso di scendere da tempo ma, non è che avesse molto altro da fare.

Una segretaria si avvicinò e lo informò che May non era raggiungibile quindi avevano chiamato l'altro numero di emergenza.

Peter la ringraziò e nel momento che se ne fu' tornata alla sua scrivania, affondò il viso tra le mani.

La giornata stava andando sempre peggio.

Sapeva benissimo chi era il numero di emergenza e prevedeva un disastro.

Una quindicina di minuti più tardi un molto preoccupato Tony Stark si precipitò nella stanza.

Peter cominciò a gesticolare confuso. "Ma io- Ma tu- ma che!? Seriamente, ci vogliono minimo 20 minuti per arrivare qui, come cavolo fai ad arrivare sempre nel giro di qualche minuto!?"

Tony si precipitò ad abbassarsi al livello di Peter e gli esaminò il viso per constatare i danni. "Ho volato."

Improvvisamente la porta della presidenza si aprì e ne uscì il preside Morita.

"Oh, Signor. Stark, che sorpresa." Disse stringendogli la mano.

Tony cercò di non fare trasparire la sua irritazione e si alzò. "Sono qui in veste di tutore di Peter."

"Oh." Esclamò sorpreso. "Mi scuso per la mia sorpresa, ma di solito viene May." Aggiunse.

"Non fa niente, vogliamo cominciare?" Chiese Tony e si recarono tutti nell'ufficio.

"Siamo qui perchè Peter e Eric sono stati sorpresi ad azzuffarsi."

"Questo ragazzo bullizza mio figlio e non capisco perchè non sia già stato sospeso." Disse la madre con disgusto indicando Peter.

"A dire la verità." Li interruppe una voce "E' tutto il contrario, ho un video che lo può provare." Disse MJ appoggiando il suo telefono sulla scrivania, così'che avrebbero potuto guardarlo tutti.

Il video mostrava tutta la conversazione e la rissa. "Avevo cominciato a filmare quando era entrato in classe così avrei potuto usare il video per scherzarci su' eventualmente in futuro per il suo abbigliamento.

Quando il video fu terminato ci fu' un breve silenzio.

"La ringrazio molto signorina Jones, ma questo è un incontro privato." Disse il preside.

"Come vuole." La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo e raccolto il suo telefono, se ne andò.

"Vuole ancora insinuare qualcosa?" Chiese Tony inarcando un sopracciglio.

"Mio figlio è stato sfigurato!" Urlò la donna.

"Ma se a malapena si vede quel graffietto. Peter ha il naso rotto." Obbiettò.

"Questo non mi riguarda." Esclamò la madre. "Ha sfigurato mio figlio e pagherà."

"Ah si, e cosa farete?" Sfidò.

I genitori del ragazzo intensificarono i loro sguardi avvelenati e intanto Eric aveva un ghigno stampato in viso, probabilmente pensando di uscine intoccato come al solito.

"Chiameremo i nostri avvocati." Minacciò la donna.

Tony si fece scappare una risata di gusto. "Pensate veramente che sia una buona idea? Pensate per davvero che i vostri avvocati possano battere i miei?"

La donna divenne livida di rabbia e si alzò sbraitando verso il preside. "Non lascerò che mio figlio stia in una scuola del genere, si scordi dei finanziamenti." 

Poi si dirigettero fuori dall'ufficio a grandi falcate.

Dopodichè si alzò anche Tony.

"Quello che ha detto lei." e poi uscirono anche loro.

Peter rimase sorpreso ma lo seguì senza fare parlare.

Il viaggio verso casa fù silenzioso e quando arrivarono finalmente in sala Peter decise di parlare. "Intendevi veramente quello che hai detto prima, dovrò andare ad un altra scuola?"

"Si." Rispose semplicemente.

"Ma io- Ma io non voglio andarmene."

"Mi dispiace principino ma quella era la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso."

"Ma cosa ne sarà di Ned? e MJ? Non posso lasciarli da soli!" I suoi occhi cominciarono a inumidirsi.

Tony emise un sospiro prima di ricominciare a parlare. "I tuoi amici ce la faranno anche da soli, non voglio più che tu vada in quella scuola. Ti prometto che troverò una scuola 10 volte migliore."

"Non mi interessa che la scuola sia bella o no, io voglio rimanere alla Midtown." Una lacrima solitaria gli solcò la guancia arrossata.

"Non voglio andarmene." Continuò. "Per favore, non voglio andarmene Papà. Perfavore." Disse in tono strozzato.

Attraversò la distanza che li divideva si buttò tra le sue braccia. "Non voglio andarmene, perfavore, perfavore."

L'uomo si sentì male a sentire la voce lieve e disperata di Peter che lo pregava.

"Sssh, piccolo. Mi dispiace veramente ma non cambierò idea." 

A quel punto il ragazzo stava ormai singhiozzando e le lacrime scendevano a volontà. "Perfavore, non voglio" Disse un ultima volta in tono strozzato.

L'altro lo strinse forte e gli accarezzo la schiena cercando di calmarlo.

Ma ormai era fatta.

"Finisci questa settimana di scuola e poi basta."

\---------------------

Finalmente arrivò venerdì e Peter si svegliò presto per prepararsi alla giornata nei laboratori.

Fece velocemente colazione e coprì suo padre che si era addormentato sul divano.

Dopodichè scese nei laboratorio in cui lavorano gli interni più avanzati.

Non che non lavorasse con gli interni nei laboratori ai piani bassi, ma diciamo che stava principalmente con i più avanzati che erano sempre felici di avere qualcuno in più che magari sarebbe riuscito a notare qualcosa che gli era sfuggito nei progetti importanti.

Invece nei laboratori piu' bassi trattavano progetti minori quindi sarebbero riusciti a gestirsela anche da soli. Quindi scendeva solo qualche volta a far un giro e dare una mano qua e là. Anche per questo si era (Sfortunatamente) guadagnato il soprannome di "Ragazzo che non c'è." perchè appariva ogni tanto e non stava mai troppo in un posto, un momento era lì e l'altro non c'era più. Non molti sapevano il suo nome.

Nessuno sapeva cosa ci facesse lì e chi fosse ma andava a genio a tutti.

Chi era quel ragazzino che saltava da una parte a l'altra e risolveva tutti i loro problemi in un battito ciglia?

Come ci era arrivato lì, perchè non aveva ne un badge di identificazione ne un camice e perchè l'ascensore si apriva sempre per lui e non premeva nemmeno nessun tasto eppure andava al piano giusto?

Però il vero problema era con la sicurezza, non avendo ne un badge ne niente nessuno sapeva chi fosse.

Almeno quando c'era ancora Ethan lo aiutava lui con la sicurezza conoscendolo.

Ma ora che se n'era andato era un problema.

Ovviamente, aveva provato a portarsi appresso il suo bedge ma finiva sempre per perderlo e quello era un disastro.

Non si poteva avere un oggetto del genere in giro, sopratutto se il suo, che era il livello maggiore insieme a quello di Tony e Pepper.

Quindi si era oramai arreso e non aveva nemmeno provato a portarselo dietro.

Tornando al problema con la sicurezza.

C'erano state diverse occasioni in cui era stato messo in una posizione scomoda perchè, ovviamente Happy non poteva essere sempre la sicurezza in atrio.

Quasi nessuno della sicurezza lo conosceva tranne qualche eccezione quindi quando doveva entrare,uscire o portare cose e scatoloni dentro e fuori dalla torre era un dramma.

Lo fermavano sempre e cercavano di buttarlo fuori. Anche quando aveva il suo badge non riusciva quasi mai a scampare dalle grinfie della sicurezza che vedendo il livello sul badge lo confiscava e lo buttava fuori, costringendolo a fare il giro lungo ed entrare dal garage.

Poi quando più tardi usciva con il suo solito scatolone di cose che doveva portarsi a casa per lavorarci sù e cercava di evitare le guardie il che funzionava una volta su mille ed era costretto a correre oppure gli era confiscato anche lo scatole e veniva portato nell'ufficio della sicurezza ed era costretto a chiamare suo padre per venirlo a salvare.

Chi era quel ragazzo che apparentemente appariva dal nulla e si portava ingiro cose dai laboratori?

Chi era per essere a stretto contatto con Tony Stark?

Le voci sul "Ragazzo che non c'è" si espansero ovunque, che fossero inventate o vere tutti lo sapevano oramai.

Se arrivava un nuovo interno gli altri si assicuravano subito che fosse a conoscenza della leggenda del ragazzo che non c'è.

Alcuni non lo avevano nemmeno mai visto.

Alcuni dicevano che era solamente una leggenda inventata da qualcuno per fare uno scherzo che era finito per scappargli di mano.

Altri invece conoscevano il suo nome e il suo viso ma si erano messi daccordo con lui di non rivelarlo a nessuno perchè infondo lo trovavano anche loro divertente e per quanto a Peter non piacesse in realtà sotto sotto si divertiva a rimanere nel mistero.

Rimase un po' dov'era ma sfortunatamente si rivelò una giornata piuttosto noiosa.

Beh, "Giornata" si fa per dire perchè in realtà era passata solo un ora probabilmente, ma Peter poteva percepire che non ci sarebbe stato niente da fare per lui, allora decise di scendere e vedere se qualcuno avesse bisogno di aiuto.

Diede velocemente una mano qua e là e poi andò da Jamie, uno degli interni che conoscevano il suo nome.

Stava lavorando su un progetto particolarmente più importante del solito, quindi fu' felice del aiuto di Peter.

"Sai dirmi che ore sono?" Chiese a un certo punto.

Peter diede un occhiata veloce all'orologio che portava al polso e lo informò che erano le 09:30.

L'uomo si alzò di scatto in preda al panico.

"Nononononono, ho perso la cognizione del tempo!"

"Calmati e spiegati meglio." Cercò ti tranquillizzarlo il ragazzo.

"Devo fare da guida al tour che inizia tra 5 minuti! Non so cosa fare, non posso mollare ora il progetto." Si disperò.

"Hey hey, tranquillo, posso fare io il tour. Tu continua quello che stai facendo." Disse alzandosi.

"Grazie mille amico, ti devo un favore."

Peter corse nell'ascensore e scese al piano terra.

Fu' infinitamente sollevato alla scoperta che il gruppo non erano i suoi compagni.

Aveva già fatto da guida altre volte quindi sapeva come funzionava.

Andò subito dal gruppo il cui uomo a capofila, probabilmente il professore, lo guardò sorpreso.

"Voi siete il gruppo numero..?"

"Ehm... 3 (?)" Rispose un po' confuso l'insegnante.

Peter li sorrise. "Perfetto, torno subito con i badge e poi cominceremo il tour."

Fece come annunciato però, una volta arrivato alla reception ebbe qualche problema ad attirare l'attenzione della receptionist che era troppo occupata a parlare al telefono.

"Signorina, Signorina, SIGNORINA."

La donna finalmente si girò con sguardo irritato. "Ragazzino, non vedi che sono occupata?"

Cercò di non perdere la pazienza ma la donna tornò a parlare al telefono.

"SCUSI."

"Se sei qui per il tour, il tuo gruppo è lì. Vai dal professore e smettila di infastidirmi o ti faccio buttare fuori."

Peter si fece scappare un suono indignato. Ma la donna continuò a parlare.

"Gesù cristo, ascoltami o giuro che mi metto ad urlare." Sbottò il ragazzo.

La donna si arrabbiò ancora di più ma disse alla persona dall'altro capo del telefono di aspettare un attimo. "Che cosa vuoi?"

"Grazie per la tua attenzione eh." Sbottò. "Ho bisogno dei badge per il tour del gruppo 3."

"Solo la guida può richiedere i badge, ora torna dalla tua classe." Poi tirò su una mano in segno di silenzio e riprese il telefono.

"IO SONO LA GUIDA!" Quasi urlò. La situazione non faceva che innervosirlo sempre di più.

La donna si girò furiosa e riattaccò il telefono. "Certo, come no, avrai si e no 14 anni."

"Okay, allora:

Primo, ritieniti già licenziata.

Secondo, non ho 14 anni e

terzo: Se non mi credi apri il terzo cassetto del mobile alla tua destra."

La donna aprì il cassetto e ne tirò fuori un badge.

"Okay, allora, tu non hai nessun diritto di dirmi che sono licenziata perchè sei un bambino e non sta sicuramente a te."

Poi guardò il badge, era di livello massimo e aveva una foto di Peter ma nessun nome.

"Questo." Disse indicando l'oggetto. "Non è sicuramente tuo, è di livello Alpha Viola."

"C'è sopra la mia foto!"

"E ciò mi sembra strano ma almeno che tu non..." La donna si fermò e sembrò pensare per un attimo. "No, impossibile. Tu non sei il ragazzo che non c'è vero?"

"In carne ed ossa e ora dammi il mio e i loro badge per favore."

La donna sembrò ancora irritata ma fece come gli era stato detto. "Ti immaginavo diverso." Ammise. "E non sta comunque a te il mio licenziamento quindi... Tieni i tuoi badge e vai via, non mi disturbare mai più."

"Ah si?" Disse Peter alzando un sopracciglio.

Tirò fuori il telefono e digitò il numero di suo padre.

Quest'ultimo rispose dopo qualche squillo.

"Hey, si sto bene. Sai, non credo che la nuova reseptionist faccia al caso nostro." Cominciò e poi ascoltò la risposta. "Si, grazie, ci vediamo dopo." Poi concluse la chiamata e afferrò ciò che la donna gli stava porgendo.

"Apri la tua e-mail." Le disse semplicemente.

La donna confusa lo fece e poi un espressione sconvolta le si stampò in viso.

"Mi hai fatta licenziare?" Chiese sbalordita "Ma io- Ma quando- Tu- Ma come?"

"Te lo avevo detto che lo avrei fatto, tu non mi hai creduto e hai continuato ad essere offensiva. Qui alla Stark Tower non ammettiamo bulli"

Non disse altro e si allontanò lasciandosi la donna alle spalle.

Andò dal gruppo e dopo un altro po' di discussione con il professore che anche lui non credeva che Peter fosse veramente la loro guida, finalmente si incamminarono.

"Perchè i nostri badge sono diversi?" Chiese una ragazza.

"Buona domanda." Commento e sorrise gentilmente alla ragazza le cui guance si tinsero di un leggero colore rosato. "I badge si dividono in 3 categorie: Alpha, Beta, Omega. Dove Alpha è il livello maggioe e Omega il più basso.

Azzurro per i visitatori:permette di accedere ai laboratori e piani pubblici. Quindi livello omega

Verde per i dipendenti : Consente l'accesso ai laboratori privati. Quindi Beta

Viola per i dipendenti a stretto contatto con il capo:Consente l'accesso ai piani privati. Quindi Alpha.

Quest'ultima però si divide a sua volta in 3 categorie: All access o alpha viola che permette l'accesso a tutta la torre compresi i laboratori privati dell'signor Stark e la sua area abitativa privata.

Alpha blu per gli Avengers che vivono alla torre come il Dr.Bruce Banner e occasionalmente Natasha Romanoff e Spiderman.

Alpha rosso Avengers che non vivono alla torre come Thor e il collonnelo Rhodes." Spiegò

"Quindi Spiderman è un Avenger?" Chiese emozionata.

Peter ridacchiò con sguardo orgoglioso. "In pratica, si può dire che è in via di addestramento."

Si sentì il gruppo borbottare e riuscì a distinguere alcuni che dicevano che era fichissimo.

Il tour durò un paio d'ore e una volta finito raccolse i badge e salutò i ragazzi con un sorriso.

Non era probabilmente il miglior capo tour che ci fosse ma essendo una persona curiosa era andato spesso in esplorazione per la torre. Ormai la conosceva come il palmo della sua mano e, inoltre, era sempre felice di sentire curiosità sulla struttura dagli altri interni.

Non conduceva i tour molto spesso per ovvi motivi, in pochi si fiderebbero di un ragazzino.

Ma quando lo faceva ne era molto felice e li dava una sensazione quasi di potere.

Non era più quel ragazzino sfigato e nerd.

Era ed appariva professionale e solare.

Riportò i badge alla reception che era già occupata da una nuova segretaria che non ostante lo sguardo scettico accettò il cesto dei pass con un sorriso.

Il ragazzo ne fu' felice e rispose con un ampio sorriso a sua volta.

Poi diede un occhiata all'orologio che portava al polso notando che era ora di pranzo.

Perfetto, non aspettava altro.

Uscì dall'edificio e si diresse alla pasticceria dietro all'angolo.

Era un attività indipendente e Peter andava spesso lì a prendere dolcetti che era solito portare indietro alla torre.

I soldi non erano un problema perchè Tony esagerava veramente veramente troppo con la paghetta.

Peter aveva provato a spiegargli che non era assolutamente necessario tutto quel denaro. Ma l'altro aveva semplicemente risposto, testuali parole: "E se poi all'improvviso sei un po' triste e vuoi un auto nuova per consolarti?" e lui aveva risposto che primo, non era lui e secondo non aveva nemmeno la patente quindi un auto era inutile. Ma alla fine aveva accettato i soldi.

Sorrise alla ragazza dall'altra parte del bancone e prese la scatola piena di dolci che gli stava porgendo. Pagò e si avviò a passo svelto rientrando nella torre.

Diede una manciata di dolci alla donna alla reseption per essere l'unica che lo aveva trattato gentilmente senza conoscerlo, tra tutti i dipendenti nuovi.

Però quando si girò per dirigersi nell'ascensore che lo avrebbe portato nei laboratori degli interni venne interrotto da qualcuno che gli corse incontro.

"Pete, ti stavo cercando" Disse Jamie senza fiato.

"Che succede?" Chiese addentando un pasticcino.

"Non ho ancora finito quel progetto, dovevo guidare anche gli altri 2 gruppi di oggi ma lo devo finire perforza. Ti prego, fallo tu. Sei quello che conosce ti più la torre e tutti ti adorano. Giuro che ti sarò debitore a vita."

"Okay, ora non esagerare. Lo farò ma mi devi 3 favori adesso."

"Oh mio dio, grazie, ti ringrazio. Sei il mio salvatore." si illuminò subito l'uomo. "Ti vado io a prendere i badge, tu vai a incontrare il gruppo che è appena arrivato."

Peter sospirò e andò dietro l'angolo verso la porta pronto a dare il benventuto ai ragazzi con ancora in mano la scatola della pasticceria.

Sapeva benissimo cosa voleva dire. Uno dei due gruppi era la sua classe e non sarebbe riuscito risparmiarsi al figura di merda.

In preda all'esasperazione decise di affondare il suoi problemi nello zucchero, quindi si mise in bocca una ciambella.

Aveva sempre avuto un debole per i dolci da quando era piccolo.

Si risvegliò dai suoi pensieri quando senti qualcuno dire il suo nome.

"Parker?" Sentì qualcuno esclamare sorpreso.

Alzò lo sguardo incontrando gli occhi dei suoi compagni di classe confusi e lo sguardo arrabbiato del suo professore, che lo afferrò per un braccio e lo allontanò dal gruppo.

"Signor Parker, cosa ci fa qui?"

Peter aprì la bocca per rispondere ma venne interrotto dall'uomo che ricominciò a parlare.

"Anzi no, non rispondere. Non dovresti essere qui. Quando avevo detto che non potevi venire in gita intendevo che non potevi venire in gita! Anche se avevi il passaggio."

"No signore, non sono qui per la gita. Beh no, sono qui per la gita ma non in quel senso.

Sono qui come interno non come studente! Ho un internship qui." Cercò di spiegare fallendo miseramente.

L'uomo sospirò e fece un passo guardandolo negli occhi e mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.

Peter cercò di non sottrarsi al contatto, non gli piaceva essere toccato.

"Speravo che non fossi tu quello che ha messo ingiro quella voce Peter.

So che dopo la morte di tuo zio stai passando un brutto periodo e anche tua zia, ma devi smetterla di andare a caccia di attenzioni. Non puoi onestamente pensare che qualcuno possa credere a qualcosa del genere. Sei uno studente brillante e tutto ma, forza, Stark Industries? sei un bravo ragazzo ma non basta per lavorare qui dentro. Accettano solamente laureati e non puoi nemmeno fare richiesta per un internship se non sei maggiorenne. Alcune volte non è sufficente nemmeno quello. Devi smetterla con questa bugia perchè ti stai solamente mettendo in ridicolo e rischi di finire nei guai se qualcuno qui lo scopre."

Peter rimase senza parole e i suoi occhi cominciarono ad inumidirsi. Quindi era questo che pensavano tutti?

"Ora vai nel bus prima che parta e torna a scuola. ne riparleremo domani."

"Ma signore.." Cercò di giustificarsi con voce strozzata.

"No Peter, niente ma."

Il ragazzo valutò se valeva la pena continuare a discutere, rimase fermo un attimo con le lacrime agli occhi e un senso di rabbia nel petto.

Voleva tirare fuori il suo badge e sbatterglielo in faccia. Il badge che gli dava accesso a tutta la torre. DI livello così alto che nemmeno Happy ne aveva uno del genere. Ma in teoria l'unica cosa che cambiava tra il suo e quello di Happy era che il suo dava accesso agli alloggi privati e al laboratorio di suo padre. Ma decise che non ne valeva la pena e cominciò ad allontanarsi sotto gli sguardi ostili dei suoi compagni.

Però prima che potesse mettere piede fuori venne bloccato da Jamie che lo afferrò per un braccio e li mostrò i badge che teneva nell'altra mano. "Dove stai andando?" Chiese confuso. "Il gruppo è là." Disse indicando le persone dietro di loro."

Prima che potesse rispondere si intromise il suo professore. "Hey, la sta infastidendo? E' un mio studente e non dovrebbe nemmeno essere qui."

Jamie alternò lo sguardo tra Peter e il Signor. Hardman. "Cosa? No, certo che no. Ho chiesto io a Peter di essere qui."

Il professore lo guardò confuso e Jamie lo guardò ancora più confuso. "Ehm, scusi. Non credo di capire molto bene quello che intende."

"Beh, avrei dovuto essere io la vostra guida ma ho avuto un imprevisto e non posso accompagnarvi quindi ho chiesto a Peter di sostituirmi visto che è uno dei migliori interni e conosce bene la torre."

"Quindi mi vuole dire che Peter lavora davvero qui?" Chiese sbalordito.

"Beh, se per lavorare intende: Aiutare tutti a risolvere problemi e superare ostacoli come se non fosse niente, lavorare su progetti così importanti da essere segreti e far partire lui stesso progetti complicati che sfidano l'intelligenza di tutti quelli che ci lavorano tranne lui perchè è un genio. E per di più è anche l'interno personale del signor. Stark. Si, di fatto Peter lavora qui." Concluse sorridendo verso Peter "E inoltre è un ragazzo sublime" Aggiunse.

Peter lo guardò sorpreso dalle sue parole.

Intanto Jamie riportò lo sguardo sul professore che aveva la bocca aperta e gli occhi così spalancati che si preoccupò sarebbero caduti dalle orbite da un momento all'altro.

"E' una sorpresa così grande?"

"Beh, a dirla verità sì. Non è troppo giovane?"

"Appunto, giovane non stupido."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH MIO DIO NAH CHE PUBBLICA UN CAPITOLO IN MENO DI UN ANNO DI DISTANZA DAL PRECEDENTE? 
> 
> SEMBRA IMPOSSIBILE! CHE SIA UN SOGNO??

Jamie afferrò la scatola di dolci che Peter teneva ancora saldamente nelle mani e al suo posto mise i badge.

"Questa la porto io su' tu comincia il tour che siete già in ritardo." Disse lo scienziato indicando la scatola e poi andando nell'ascensore; lasciandosi alle spalle i due individui sorpresi.

Peter si schiarì la voce spezzando il silenzio teso. "Suppongo che dovremmo cominciare." Poi si girò incamminandosi verso il gruppo senza guardarsi indietro.

"Allora ragazzi, sento il bisogno di porgere pubblicamente le mie scuse a Peter perchè a quanto pare lavora veramente qui e ci farà lui il tour quest'oggi. Mi dispiace di non averti creduto ragazzo." Disse il professore una volta raggiunti gli studenti.

Peter rispose con una scrollata di spalle.

Ignorò le urla di persone che non gli credevano e urla di proteste.

Distribuii i badge e spiegò le regole base.

Il tour andò relativamente bene, almeno fino alla pausa nella caffetteria.

Non appena i suoi compagni ebbero una occasione per approcciarlo si buttarono a fargli domande.

Alcuni chiedevano cose normali in modo non offensivo e altri non erano poi così gentili.

Poi un ragazzo di fece spazio tra la folla portandosi appresso i suoi due leccapiedi.

"Bene, bene. Quindi il nostro piccolo frocetto Penis Parker non mentiva quando diceva di lavorare qui eh?" Disse il capo guardando Peter dall'alto in basso. 

"E dimmi un po', quanti cazzi hai dovuto succhiare? Scommetto che hai succhiato quelli di tutti e magari anche quello di Tony Stark, o sbaglio." poi continuò senza dare il tempo all'altro di rispondere. "Ho visto le foto su internet, voi due state molto insieme eh? Alcuni dicono pure tu sia il suo nuovo boy-toy. Secondo me saresti abbastanza disperato da esserlo veramente, sempre in cerca di cazzi eh frocetto? Ma anche se fosse, non credo che Tony Stark sprecherebbe tempo con te; Un semplice frocio, sordo, orfanello del cazzo."

A quelle parole Peter sentì una strana sensazione allo stomaco che non riuscì a decifrare e mischiata alla sensazione di vergogna e indignazione lo fece arrossire.

Sapeva benissimo di non essere un orfanello.

"Allora, primo: Non ho dovuto fare niente per riuscire ad avere questo lavoro se non usare il mio cervello che al contrario del tuo funziona. 

E secondo: Non sono un orfanello e una famiglia che mi presta attenzioni la ho ma credo non si possa dire lo stesso di te. Quand'è l'ultima volta che hai visto i tuoi genitori? Forse il mese scorso mentre tuo padre ti sculacciava con la cintura perché ti ha trovato a provare i vestiti di tua madre?"

Ci fu' un silenzio tombale e Peter si godette l'espressione sconcertata di tutti, soprattutto del bullo.

Quest'ultimo dopo un attimo di stupore si lanciò verso Peter e lo fece cadere a terra, ma prima che potesse colpirlo venne afferrato da uno della sicurezza.

Il ragazzo si dimenò e scalciò mentre veniva trascinato fuori dalla stanza e poi dall'edificio.

Nonostante aver affrontato bene la situazione ed esserne uscito vincente non riusciva a non pensare alla strana sensazione che aveva provato. Non riusciva a decifrarla, non riusciva a capire se fosse una sensazione negativa o una positiva ma sbagliata. 

Si sentì comunque male per l'accaduto e decise di cercare velocemente qualcuno che potesse sostituirlo.

una volta trovata una sostituta tornò al piano di sopra per chiudersi in camera sua.

Quando passò per il salotto rispose alla domanda di com'era andata con un grugnito e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Si buttò sul letto affondando il viso nel cuscino e ci urlò dentro qualche imprecazione.

Poi si alzò e aprì il cassetto della scrivania tirandone fuori il necessario per farsi una canna.

Una volta rollato lo spinello lo accese e si stravaccò sulla poltrona chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di rilassarsi.

Quel tour anche se corto era riuscito a risucchiargli via tutte le sue energie e non si preoccupò nemmeno delle voci che discutevano nella stanza accanto.

...oOo...

In tanto in salotto si teneva un'accesa discussione.

"Silenzio." Urlò Tony e all'istante gli (Ex)Avengers si zittirono, rivolgendo la loro attenzione verso l'uomo.

"Ora discuteremo in modo civile, uno alla volta."

Annuirono tutti e ricominciarono a parlare in modo più ordinato.

Quando però fu' il turno di Steve un odore fin troppo familiare arrivò alle loro narici.

"Ma-Ma questa è erba!" Esclamò sorpreso Steve.

"E da quando sai che odore ha l'erba?" Chiese sorpreso Bucky.

"Ho 100 anni, non sono morto."

Tony emise un lungo sospiro per poi urlare "Peter, tesoro, ti ho detto mille volte di non fumare in casa. Vai sul balcone."

"Ma fa freddo fuori." Si sentì indietro.

"Mettiti una felpa allora!"

"Non dirmi quello che devo fare!" Urlò Peter.

Ci fu' un attimo di silenzio e poi si sentì uno "Scusa" e una porta aprirsi e chiudersi. Segno che il ragazzo lo aveva ascoltato. 

Rodhey strabuzzò gli occhi e guardò l'amico spiazzato. "Lasci Peter fumare?" Quasi urlò.

"Beh, sarebbe da ipocriti dirgli di no quando vede sempre me farlo." Rispose l'altro come se non fosse niente.

"Ma è un ragazzino." Si intromise indignato Steve.

"Appunto." Concordò il colonnello.

"Aspettate, Peter è quel ragazzino che ci ha minacciati la prima volta che siamo tornati?" Chiese confuso Bucky.

"Lo sapete che vi sento vero?" Si sentì Peter urlare dall'altra stanza.

"E comunque, si sono io." Disse spuntando dalla porta.

Si avvicinò a loro e decise di voler partecipare anche lui. Quindi si guardò attorno e notò che non c'era nessun posto libero, allora fece la cosa più ovvia e andò a sedersi sul bracciolo della poltrona del padre.

"Buongiorno." Disse come se non se non avesse addosso lo sguardo di diverse persone allibite.

Tony gli cinse la vita con un braccio e lo fece scivolare dal bracciolo alle sue gambe, ritrovandoselo in braccio. Poi lo avvolse con le braccia.

Peter sentì dinuovo quella sensazione strana.

"Puzzi di fumo." Commentò il padre, poi gli stampò un bacio sulla tempia.

"Stark..." Cominciò Wanda. "...Una spiegazione?" Continuò e Peter riuscì a sentire chiaramente il suo forte accento.

"Questo, è mio figlio Peter." Spiegò e strinse di più il ragazzo a sè. 

"Hey." Salutò quest'ultimo con un gesto della mano.

"Non è carinissimo?!" Disse il padre stritolandolo.

Tutti sembravano colpiti dal comportamento appiccicoso considerato ormai strano anche tra padre e figlio, vista l'età di Peter. Ovviamente tutti tranne i suoi due zii Bruce e Rhodey.

Il ragazzo si liberò dalla presa del padre e andò a stampare un bacio sulla guancia ai due uomini "Hey, zio Bruce.", "Hey, zio Rhodey."

Poi tornò dinuovo tra le braccia del padre.

Ci fu' un attimo di silenzio, poi il caos totale.

Il che però non fece per niente bene ai supersensi di Peter.

Tony notò quasi subito lo stato del figlio, quando Peter si strinse di più contro di lui e riuscì a sentire un flebile lamento.

Si allontanò il ragazzo abbastanza di dosso da riuscire a vedere il suo viso corrugato in un'espressione di dolore.

Afferrò le mani di Peter che sobbalzò e gliele mise sulle orecchie e poi mise anche le sue per cercare di calmarlo.

I due zii notarono subito lo stato del ragazzo. Bruce corse subito a prendere le cuffie e gli occhiali speciali di Peter e Rhodey zittì tutti.

Dopo diversi minuti di calma il ragazzo si riprese.

Allontanò il viso dall'incavo dell collo del padre e cominciò a piangere.

I tre uomini non reggendo il viso solcato dalle lacrime si alzarono a cercare il necessario per calmarlo. Erano ormai abituati a ritrovarsi un Peter piangente dopo una crisi.

Quando Peter fu' sicuro che si fossero allontanati abbastanza, alzò il viso da dove lo aveva affondato nei cuscini e si asciugò le lacrime con un espressione impassibile.

"Okay, ora che se ne sono andati posso parlare liberamente."

Rimasero tutti a bocca aperta, confusi.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE CONTIENE SCENA BOYXBOY

"Cosa ci fate qui?" Chiese con sguardo sprezzante.

"Ragazzino, non credo sia affar tuo." Rispose Bucky cercando palesemente di essere gentile.

"NoN cReDo SiA aFfAr TuO..." Lo scimmiottò Peter, ricevendo sguardi sbalorditi. E Bucky si zittì indignato.

"Ma giusto per curiosità, sei un Avenger?" Intervenne Sam.

"Si, qualche problema?". Rispose l'altro.

"Non sei un po' giovane per essere nella squadra?" domandò Steve

Peter incrociò le braccia al petto. "E tu non sei un po' troppo vecchio per essere vivo?" 

Si sentì palesemente qualche risatina trattenuta.

"Semplicemente non sapevo accettassimo bambini." Rispose indietro il biondo.

"Wow, questa era fredda." Commentò Peter per poi continuare. "Fredda quasi quanto il ghiaccio in cui sei stato addormentato per decenni."

"No, okay, smettila." Rispose l'altro indignato.

"Non mi avete ancora risposto." Fece notare Peter. " E comunque non è accettassimo perchè voi siete solamente l'ombra di ciò che eravate. La gente credeva in voi, cristo, persino io stesso ci credevo. Vi ammiravo moltissimo, e voi? voi tradite la fiducia di tutti facendo i capricci."

"Non sai di cosa stai parlando ragazzino, non sai cosa abbiamo passato in questo periodo." Disse Bucky.

"Oh no, non cominciate nemmeno con questo discorso. Come pensate che sia sopravvissuto Papà senza di voi, dopo l'ennesima delusione? non avete fatto altro. E mentre voi giocavate a fare i fuggitivi lui dopo essere stato lasciato a morire al freddo dalla persona di cui si fidava di più è riuscito a tornare a casa. Si è chiuso nel suo laboratorio a bere e creare prototipi per le gambe di zio Rhodey perchè 'Qualcuno' lo ha lasciato paralizzato dalla cintura in giù per sempre.

Non ha fatto che bere e costruire, arrivando sempre a toccare il fondo. Non dormiva, non mangiava. A nessuno era permesso entrare se non a me. E sapete quanto è stato difficile per me dover andare lì e vedere l'uomo a cui tengo di più autodistruggersi un altra volta. E ho dovuto guardarlo negli occhi quando mi mentiva per rassicurarmi, mi diceva sempre che andava tutto bene, che lui stava bene. Ma io lo vedevo nei suoi occhi che non era vero, vedevo quanta solitudine e l'infelicità c'era nel suo sguardo. lui vi considerava la sua famiglia e voi lo avete pugnalato alle spalle una volta dopo l'altra. 

E si, riuscivo a convincerlo a mangiare qualcosa una volta tanto ma non era abbastanza.

Sapete cosa vuol dire dover vedere qualcuno letteralmente sparire davanti a te? Avere paura ogni giorno prima di vederlo perchè non sapevo mai se quella era la volta buona che lo ritrovavo stecchito. ma fortunatamente non è mai successo. Però era pallido e il viso era solcato dalle rughe ormai le occhiaie erano un viola acceso.

Ma lui diceva di stare bene e io non potevo fare niente.

Fa' ancora degli incubi sull' Afghanistan e su Ultron, sapete? Si sveglia di notte urlando e tocca a me calmarlo. Però come se non bastasse ora sogna anche voi. Sogna che tornate e lo tradite di nuovo." Raccontò Peter a un passo dal piangere.

Ci fu'un momento di silenzio generale.

"Wow, deve odiarci." Disse Sam.

"No, è qui che sbagliate. Voi eravate la sua famiglia e un sentimento così forte non sparisce nel nulla. Chi pensate vi abbia aiutato a scappare? a nascondevi? come pensate che abbiano fatto a non beccarvi quando vi nascondevate in piena luce. Lui sapeva sempre dove eravate e si prendeva cura di voi a distanza. Persino quando eravate ancora gli Avengers vi ha dato una casa senza mai chiedere niente indietro. Lui vi vuole ancora un infinità di bene. Non lo dirà mai ma l'unica cosa che vorrebbe sarebbe riunirsi con voi e poter essere felici tutti insieme. Ma questo non succederà perchè io non voglio che voi torniate qui. Non voglio che vi insinuiate dinuovo nel cuore e nella fiducia di papà solo per poi tradirlo un altra volta." Spiegò arrabbiato.

"Perchè siete dovuti tornare qui? Eravamo finalmente felici e voi venite qui a rovinare tutto." Disse e una lacrima calda li solcò la guancia.

Gli altri rimasero in silenzio e Peter sentendo suo padre e gli altri avvicinarsi si asciugò velocemente il viso e si alzò.

"Vabbene, sono apposto; vado in camera mia, ciao ciao." Annunciò il ragazzo per poi andarsene sorridendo soddisfatto alle espressioni sconvolte degli (ex)Avengers.

"Ma io- ma tu." Balbettò confuso Bruce. "Ma non stava male?" Tony lo liquidò con un segno della mano. "Lascia stare, quel ragazzo è tutto strano."

Poi sentirono il suono dell'ascensore che si apriva e qualcuno che correva verso di loro.

"Salve Mr.S." Salutò energico Wade. Il quale poi notò la presenza degli altri nella stanza e saltò la poltrono di Tony per stringere la mano a tutti.

"Oh mio dio, voi siete gli avenger! Io sono Deadpool! Un vostro fan!Firmatemi lo zaino vi prego." Disse tra una stretta di mano e l'altra, poi fece passare lo zainetto di Hello Kitty per la stanza.

Intanto Tony stava seduto con un espressione esasperata in viso. "Uno peggio dell'altro." Borbottò.

Dopo aver raccolto la sua borsa autografata, Wade, si incamminò verso la sua destinazione originale. Ovviamente la stanza di Peter.

Oramai Tony ne era così abituato che nemmeno ci fece caso.

Però si preparò ad una spiegazione senza fine sul chi fosse.

............

Nella stanza di Peter lo trovò sdraiato sotto le coperte con la faccia affondata nel cuscino.

L'aria tesa era evidente nella stanza.

"Stai dormendo pasticcino?" Chiese.

Il ragazzo non rispose ma face di no con la testa senza alzarla dal cuscino.

Allora andò a sedersi accanto a lui e gli carezzò i capelli.

"Brutta giornata?" Domandò.

Di nuovo l'altro rispose di si con un cenno della testa.

"Ne vuoi parlare?"

Fece ancora di no.

"Allora ti lascio da solo."

Poi fece per alzarsi ma una mano lo fermò afferrandolo per il polso. Si girò ad osservare il ragazzo che aveva alzato il viso finalmente e aveva gli occhi lucidi.

"Perfavore, stai con me." Disse Peter in tono quasi supplicante, il che fece saltare un battito al cuore dell'uomo.

Allora si risedette sul letto e Peter subito andò ad affondargli il viso nell'incavo del collo. L'uomo lo strinse a se e prese ad accarezzargli la schiena.

Presto la stoffa sul collo cominciò a bagnarsi di lacrime.

"Ehi piccolo, sssh, cosa c'è che non va?"

Si allontanò gentilmente il ragazzo di dosso e gli asciugò dolcemente le lacrime.

"N-non lo so."

"E perchè piangi allora?" Gli chiese.

l'altro fece spallucce e distolse lo sguardo da quello dell'uomo girando la testa.

"No, hey, guardami." Disse girandogli la testa con due dita sotto al mento.

"Ti ha detto qualcosa qualcuno?" Chiese dinuovo gentilmente.

"H-ho detto che non voglio parlarne." Rispose.

"Vabene pasticcino, non dirmelo se non te la senti. Ma ricordati che ci sarò se mai volessi parlarmi di qualcosa. Però non piangere." Gli disse con un sorriso dolce.

Peter si calmò e annuì.

Poi l'uomo vide un velo di qualcosa negli occhi dell'altro, come se non fosse sicuro di qualcosa.

"P-puoi toglierti la maschera?" Chiese poco sicuro il ragazzo.

Wade andò subito a sfiorare leggermente il tessuto che indossava in viso. "Non c'è niente di interessante qua sotto zuccherino."

"Wade ti prego." 

Quest'ultimo fece un respiro profondo e cominciò ad alzarsi la maschera.

Non ostante si conoscessero da tempo ormai, Wade aveva sempre insistito a coprirsi il viso.

Dopo essersi tolto la maschera, aprì gli occhi e vide lo sguardo meravigliato del ragazzo.

Peter non perse tempo e andò subito a sedersi in grembo all'altro.

Gli accarezzò il viso ricoperto di cicatrici come se volesse percorrerle tutte con la punta del dito.

Poi rimase spiazzato quando il viso del giovane si avvicinò pericolosamente e un attimo dopo le sue labbra calde erano posate sulla pelle sfregiata della sua guancia.

"Trovo che tu sia bellissimo." Sussurrò Peter ad un centimetro dalle sue labbra.

Gli lasciò un altro bacio al lato della bocca, poi finalmente le sue labbra andarono a posarsi su quelle di Wade in un lungo bacio casto. 

Intanto le voci nella testa di Wade gli urlavano di allontanarsi e altre il contrario e cose molto meno pure.

Peter afferrò una delle mani dell'uomo posate alla base della sua schiena e la fece scendere fino ad arrivare al sedere sodo. Poi strinse la mano facendo si che anche quella sotto la sua facesse lo stesso.

Però non era ancora abbastanza per lui e fece si che la mano andasse a finire nel retro dei suoi pantaloni. Questa volta non ci fu' bisogno di stringere perchè la mano sotto la sua lo fece subito: facendoli emettere un gemito.

L'uomo si riprese dalla sua trance quando i fianchi di Peter andarono a strofinarsi contro i suoi e si rese conto solo allora che il suo amichetto era duro e sull'attenti.

Però notò anche velocemente di non essere l'unico a starsi godendo il momento.

Wade lo prese per i fianchi e assecondò il movimento dei loro fianchi emettendo un gemito a fior di labbra.

Andò subito ad attaccare il collo del ragazzo seminandolo di baci e morsi, prendendo lembi di pelle sensibile tra le sue labbra e succhiando; ricevendo indietro versetti di piacere.

Si risvegliò da quello stato di euforia, brillo nella sensazione di piacere del momento; quando Peter tolse un braccio da dove stava avvolto attorno alle spalle dell'altro e fece scivolare furtivamente la sua mano attraverso gli addominali dell'altro fino ad andare a posarsi sulla forma visibile del pacco di Wade.

Subito andò ad afferrare il polso di Peter e fermò i suoi fianchi. Il che fece emettere al ragazzo un verso di disappunto.

"Peter, dobbiamo smetterla. Potrebbe beccarci tuo padre da un momento all'altro."

Wade si aspettava uno sbuffo annoiato o comunque qualcosa del genere; sicuramente non che il ragazzo arrossendo ancora di più sarebbe andato a strusciarsi dinuovo contro di lui emettendo un verso di piacere.

Wade prese un respiro profondo e grugnì leggermente. "Ma allora stai cercando di uccidermi. Cos'è ti piace l'idea che potrebbero scoprirci? Sei un esibizionista? O magari ti eccita l'idea di CHI in particolare ci beccherà." 

L'uomo sapette di aver toccato il tasto giusto quando vide il ragazzo coprirsi la bocca con la mano per soffocare un gemito che non riuscì a contenere.

"Qualcuno qui ha una cottarella eh?" Lo prese ingiro.

"Sei così disperato che ti accontenteresti di chiunque vero?" Lasciò il fianco di Peter il quale ne approfittò subito per ricominciare a muoversi, strusciando il suo membro pulsante contro una delle cosce forti dell'uomo, annuendo.

"Ti faresti chiunque in quella stanza eh piccolo?"

Il ragazzo annuì un altra volta disperato. I suoi movimenti diventando sempre meno ritmici e più disperati, inseguendo il suo orgasmo con tutte le forze.

"Persino il tuo paparino?"

Quella fu' la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso e Peter venne nei pantaloni. Il suo corpo attraversato da un brivido e il corpo tremante per la forza del suo orgasmo. 

Soffocò l'urlo di piacere nella spalla dell'uomo.

Wade si abbassò così che le sue labbra fossero all'livello dell'orecchio di Peter.

"Guardati, rosso e disperato. Non ho dovuto nemmeno toccarti, hai fatto tutto da solo. Hai sporcato i tuoi pantaloni e anche i miei. Un ragazzino disperato per un minimo di attenzioni. Pensi di essere stato un bravo ragazzo? io non credo. Non mi hai nemmeno chiesto se potevi venire." Gli sussurrò. 

Quelle parole umilianti lo avrebbero ferito se solo fossero uscite dalla bocca di qualcun altro ma eccolo lì ansimante seduto su quello che era il suo migliore amico dopo essere venuto nei suoi stessi pantaloni.

Peter fece di no con la testa.

"S-scusa." 

Notò solo allora che la forma distinta nei pantaloni di Wade.

Alzò lo sguardo e guardò negli occhi, attraverso le ciglia lunghe l'altro.

"Vuoi che me ne occupi?" Chiese indicandogli inmezzo alle gambe.

Wade scosse la testa. "Non ce n'è bisogno."

Peter scivolò giù dal bordo del letto fino a ritrovarsi in ginocchio tra le gambe dell'uomo.

"Ma voglio." Commentò il ragazzo.

Non perse un attimo e andò subito a smanettare con la cintura ed abbassare i pantaloni abbastanza da liberare il membro che pulsò interessato.

Avvolse una mano intorno a quest'ultimo dando un paio di movimenti di polso.

Osservò con malizia e meraviglia l'uccello che aveva a pochi centimetri dalla faccia.

Era perfetto, Lungo e spesso e non resistette alla tentazione di toccare le vene che lo attraversavano.

Avvicinò il viso alla base e percorrere una vena con la lingua fino alla cappella che prese in bocca succhiando leggermente e giocandoci con la lingua.

Fece la stessa cosa un paio di volte, leccando dalla base alla punta come se fosse un gelato e stimolando la punta con la lingua.

Poi si stancò di giocare e prendendone in bocca più della metà e facendo su e giù fino a quando non arrivò sempre più infondo fino alla base, succhiando e usando la lingua.

Non si preoccupò di prenderla piano. Fortunatamente il morso del ragno lo aveva aiutato molto a sviluppare l'abilità di non soffocare in certe situazioni. Era sempre stato un suo talento ma il morso lo aveva amplificato ancora di più.

Wade tirò la testa all'indietro in preda al piacere. Mise una mano tra i capelli del ragazzo afferrando le ciocche morbide tra le dita e tirandole.

Peter si staccò dal suo nuovo gioco con un pop osceno e incrociò lo sguardo con quello di Wade, una line di saliva a collegarlo ancora alla punta bagnata.

Poi Wade lo rispinse sul suo cazzo.

Non era possibile avere quell'aspetto innocente con un pene in bocca.

Osservò l'espressione beata del ragazzo, quasi come se si divertisse. Come se quello non fosse un cazzo ma la sua caramella preferita.

"Sei così bravo."

Peter rispose al complimento con un versetto e le vibrazione della sua gola attorno al suo membro minacciarono di farlo uscire di testa.

"Sei nato per fare questo, non dovresti fare altro."

Un altro ansimo.

"Non dovresti poter alzarti mai, dovresti rimanere sempre in ginocchio."

Si stava avvicinando al culmine.

"Sei utile solo a questo."

"Questa bocca è mia, questa gola è mia, tu sei tutto mio. Sei il mio bravo ragazzo."

In men che non si dica stava venendo a fiotti in gola a Peter che mandò tutto giù felice.

Poi succhiò ancora un po' fino a quando Wade non fu' ormai vuoto e sensibile.

Appoggiò la testa sulla sua coscia prendendo qualche respiro profondo.

"Grazie."

"No, grazie a te." Rispose Wade e poi se lo tirò incontro e stringendolo.

Ripetee una cantilena di "Bravo ragazzo" fino a quando Peter non cominciò a stancarsi e si misero sotto le coperte abbracciati.


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ATTENZIONE CONTIENE SCENE BOYXBOY

-Io ti taglio le palle-

Peter si svegliò nel confortevole tepore che emetteva il corpo caldo premuto contro il suo.

Diede una veloce occhiata alla sveglia sul comodino e scoprì di aver dormito per circa un ora o due.

Dopodichè rivolse il suo sguardo all'uomo dormiente accanto a lui.

Fece un vano tentativo di alzarsi che fu' subito stroncato dal braccio di Wade che lo cingeva a sè.

Allora si arrese e si mise ad osservarlo meglio, studiando i lineamenti che erano chiari anche con tutti quegli sfregi.

Non riuscì a resistere alla voglia di toccarlo quindi gli sfiorò il viso delicatamente.

Tracciò le varie cicatrici poi arrivò alle labbra morbide accarezzando il labbro inferiore con il pollice.

Wade aprì gli occhi ritrovandosi davanti al viso del ragazzo che lo scrutava con attenzione.

Lo strinse il più possibile a sè.

"Vedi qualcosa che ti piace?" Chiese ghignando.

Il ragazzo gli affondò il viso nell'incavo del collo.

"Forse..." Borbottò.

Poi si mise pigramente a baciargli il collo.

Wade lo allontanò abbastanza da guardarlo negli occhi.

"E' veramente questo che vuoi?" Chiese "Sono veramente quello che vuoi?"

Peter annuì.

"Petey-pie, sei un così bel ragazzo. Sei così dolce, intelligente e giovane. Perchè mai dovresti voler stare con me?" Domandò genuinamente curioso mentre li accarezzava il viso con il pollice.

"Hey, forza, da come parli sembra che alludi al fatto che tu sia vecchio. Il che per la cronaca, non è vero. E in ogni caso puoi dire di essere brutto ma non cambierai la mia visione di te. Certo, il tuo viso è un po' malmesso ma ciò non ti rende poi così brutto. A me piace quello che c'è qui." Disse mettendoli un dito sul petto dove c'era il cuore. "Non qui." Continuò accarezzandogli il viso.

Poi fece scendere la mano stringendogli il pacco. "E soprattutto mi piace cosa c'è qui."

Wade grugnì e li ribaltò in modo da essere sopra all'altro.

Afferrò i polsi magri del ragazzo con una mano bloccandoli al disopra della sua testa e gli affondò l'altra tra i capelli.

Usò quest'ultima per alzarli la testa e far incontrare le loro labbra.

"Sei un cattivo ragazzo, cattivo cattivo ragazzo." Li sussurrò nell'orecchio con voce roca la quale li provocò un brivido.

Peter si strusciò sulla coscia di Wade che stava tra le sue, in cerca di una qualche frizione.

L'uomo lasciò una scia di baci dalla mascella fino al collo facendogli venire la pelle d'oca.

Poi si fermò accarezzandogli un punto con il pollice.

"Questo punto qui, qui passa l'arteria principale che va al cuore sai." Sussurrò sfiorando appena il lembo di pelle con le labbra.

"E' come se ti baciassi il cuore." Aggiunse per poi baciare e succhiare abbastanza da toglierli i fiato ma non da lasciare il segno.

Peter si fece sfuggire un gemito quando la mano di Wade correre lungo il suo torace fino ad arrivare al suo pacco strizzandolo leggermente.

Poi li sbottonò i pantaloni e la mano andò a posarsi attorno alla sua erezione.

Ad un certo punto l'uomo dovette coprire le labbra di Peter con le sue perché troppo rumoroso.

Improvvisamente sobbalzarono entrambi al suono di qualcuno che bussava alla porta.

"Pete, tuo pad-"Cominciò Bruce ma si interruppe una volta vista la scena.

I due individui sul letto si girarono a guardare la testa di Bruce che sbucava dalla porta pietrificati.

"Peter, cosa diavolo sta succedendo!" Esclamò sconcertato.

Il che allarmò il resto delle persone nell'altra stanza.

Tony andò subito a vedere cosa fosse tutto quel tranbusto.

Una volta trovatosi quella scena davanti ci vollero pochi secondi prima che scattasse.

Si avventò su Wade scaraventandolo via dal ragazzo e facendolo atterrare pesantemente sul pavimento.

"Papà no!" Obbiettò Peter chiudendosi i pantaloni e alzandosi dal letto allarmato.

Tony lo ignorò e tirò un calcio a Wade che stava ancora atterra.

"Lo sapevo che eri un pervertito. Non avrei mai dovuto fidarmi!" Disse livido di rabbia calciandolo.

Peter trattenne il padre dando occasione a Wade di alzarsi.

Quest'ultimo ne approfittò e afferrò velocemente la sua maschera.

Diede un occhiata veloce a Peter che li fece cenno di andarsene.

"Se ti avvicini dinuovo a mio figlio giuro che io ti taglio le palle brutto malato di mente." Urlò Tony mentre si dimenava.

Una volta che Wade se ne fu' ormai andato Peter lasciò il padre che era diventato stranamente calmo e silenzioso.

Tony cominciò a camminare via senza dire una parola.

"Papà io-" Cercò di spiegarsi Peter ma fu' interrotto dal padre che si girò e protese una mano in segno di silenzio.

"No, semplicemente no."

"Ma pap-" 

Tony fece un passo verso il figlio con sguardo duro.

"No, non ti voglio sentire. Non una parola" 

Poi si girò dinuovo e ricomincio a camminare via.

"Papà ti-" Tentò un altra volta.

"PETER" Tuonò Tony.

Peter sobbalzò facendo un passo indietro spaventato. Non aveva mai visto suo padre così arrabbiato.

Detto ciò uscii dalla stanza a passo spedito lasciandosi alle spalle Peter e Bruce.

"Zio Bruce." Tentò 

Quest'ultimo lo guardò con sguardo triste.

"L'hai combinata grossa questa volta Pete."

Poi anche lui se ne andò.

Peter rimase sotto alle coperte singhiozzare silenziosamente nel cuscino.

Qualche ora dopo sentì qualcuno aprire la porta e sedersi vicino a lui.

"Papà mi odia." Singhiozzò.

Il cuore di James si spezzava ogni volta che sentiva il ragazzo in quello stato, il che succedeva spesso. Peter era un ragazzo molto sensibile.

"No, Tones non ti potrebbe mai odiare. E' solo arrabbiato. Sono sicuro che li passerà a breve." Disse accarezzandogli la schiena dolcemente.

Peter si tirò su' e si buttò tra le braccia dell'uomo.

James passò qualche minuto a tranquillizzarlo.

"Hey, che ne dici di venire di là a mangiare con noi?" Li chiese.

Peter rispose con un flebile ok.

La cena fu' piuttosto imbarazzante.

Nessuno ebbe il coraggio di spezzare il silenzio.

Una volta finito di mangiare Bruce si girò verso a Peter. 

"Hey Pete, che ne dici di portare da mangiare a tuo padre giù in laboratorio. Avrà fame."

Peter annuì e prese il piatto portandoselo con sè nell'ascensore.

Inserì il codice all'entrata e andò a sedersi vicino a suo padre.

"Ti ho portato da mangiare." Lo informò timidamente avvicinandogli il piatto.

Tony non rispose e inforchettò il cibo continuando a lavorare.

Peter lo guardò per un attimo aspettando una qualche reazione.

"Sei arrabbiato?" Chiese.

L'altro non li rispose.

"Papà parlami per favore." Lo pregò.

Ancora nessuna risposta.

Peter si innervosì e sposto con un gesto della mano gli ologrammi su cui l'altro stava lavorando e spostò il piatto.

Poi si sedette sulla scrivania al loro posto costringendo l'altro a guardarlo.

"Dimmi qualcosa. Qualsiasi cosa." Lo pregò dinuovo.

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica?" Sbottò l'altro.

"Non lo so!" Rispose allo stesso modo. "Fai qualcosa, sii arrabbiato!"

"Non sono arrabbiato Peter. Almeno, non con te." Sospirò.

"Allora perché mi stai ignorando?" Chiese.

"Perché non so cosa fare Peter. Non so' cosa dovrei dirti in occasioni del genere. Non ho mai avuto un padre vero e proprio, non so come si fa'. Ho probabilmente fatto un pessimo lavoro fino ad adesso." Rispose, la malinconia evidente nel suo tono.

"No papà, non dire così. Sei stato un padre magnifico fino ad adesso." Lo consolò Peter.

Il ragazzo scese dal banco e abbracciò il padre sentendo la solita sensazione calda nel petto.

"Sei un bravo ragazzo Peter." Sussurrò Tony.

"E tu sei un brav'uomo." Li rispose.

Poi li stampò un bacio sulla guancia. La barba li solleticò la pelle sensibile pizzicandolo leggermente.

E in quel momento si sorprese ad avere pensieri strani e sbagliati. Chissà come sarebbe avere quella barba pizzicarlo in altri posti... No non poteva pensare una cosa del genere.

Si sentì disgustato dai suoi stessi pensieri.

Una volta staccatosi dall'abbraccio ritornò negli alloggi.

Andò in camera sua a cambiarsi in qualcosa di più comodo. Si tolse gli skinny jeans e la maglietta rimanendo nei boxer azzurri che sembravano più boy shorts* e si infilò il vecchio maglione di suo padre dell'MIT che era abbastanza grande da arrivargli a metà coscia.

dopodichè si andò a stravaccare sul divano a guardare la tv ignorando completamente il resto delle persone.

Finalmente quando furono tutti presenti presero posto anche loro sui divani e misero su un film.

Peter cercò di non mostrare la sua disapprovazione perchè voleva che ci fossero solo suo padre e i suoi zii.

Cercò di far finta di niente ed andò ad accomodarsi tra le braccia del padre coprendoli entrambi con una coperta.

Da li in poi ci fu' silenzio. Gli unici suoni che potevano essere sentiti erano qualche risatina alle battute nel film ma oltre a quello niente.

Quando il film fu' ormai finito andarono tutti nelle stanze degli ospiti.

Ma improvvisamente Peter si ricordò di aver scordato il telefono giù in laboratorio e andò velocemente a prenderlo.

Ma pur troppo nell'afferrarlo fece cadere una boccia di vetro contenente qualche sostanza azzurrina. Mandandola in frantumi e facendo cadere la strana sostanza.

Quello che non si aspettava però era che la sostanza si muovesse.

In un attimo li fu' addosso arrampicandosi attraverso le gambe lunghe e sotto al maglione.

Peter cercò di staccarsela di dosso ma non ci fu' modo.

Sentì una strana sensazione e pochi secondi dopo divenne tutto nero.


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DUM DUM DUM COLPO DI SCENA

Peter si svegliò con un martellante emicrania, si toccò la fronte sudata e sospirò.

Si trascinò fino al bagno con le gambe che quasi gli cedevano.

Si sedette nella doccia e accese l'acqua.

Si fece scappare quando il getto caldo gli rilassò i muscoli contratti.

Quando si sentì meglio uscii dalla doccia con con i vestiti grondanti d'acqua che gocciolavano ovunque.

Si rese conto solo allora dell'intenso dolore che gli attraversava l'addome.

Si alzò il maglione fradicio trovando un lungo taglio dal bacino alla costola.

La sfiorò delicatamente sobbalzando alla fitta. Era rossa ma non c'era sangue.

Aprì il kit di primo soccorso e si disinfettò la feria serrando i denti attorno all'orlo del maglione. non era la prima volta che doveva curarsi. Capitava spesso che tornasse a casa con dei tagli o delle ferite. Combattere il crimine non è mai facile.

"Peter, è tardi. Sei pronto?" Si sentì dall'altro capo della porta di camera sua.

"Arrivo tra un attimo." Urlò indietro.

Si fasciò velocemente l'addome e si infilò la divisa della scuola.

Perchè OVVIAMENTE suo padre lo aveva iscritto ad una scuola privata.

Camminò nella cucina affollata e si sedette al tavolo insieme agli altri afferrando uno waffle.

Gli diede un morso e lo ributtò sul piatto disgustato; gli sembrava di mangiare spazzatura.

"Petey, ti senti bene? sembri un po' pallido." Chiese suo padre preoccupato.

"Sono solo un po' stanco." Disse fingendo un sorriso. In realtà non era completamente una bugia; ad essere stanco, era stanco. Ma non poteva dirgli la verità, non voleva farlo preoccupare.

Tony ridacchiò. "Puoi dirlo forte, ieri ti sei addormentato in laboratorio. Steve ti ha portato in camera stamattina."

Il ragazzo arrossì e si girò a guardare il biondo che ricambiò lo sguardo imbarazzato.

Peter si schiarii la voce e si alzò andando a prendere lo zaino già fatto e annunciando la sua imminente partenza.

"Sei sicuro di non volere che ti porti Happy?" Chiese il padre.

"No grazie, preferisco andare in metro." Lo rassicurò.

Poi uscì e si avviò verso la più vicina metropolitana ricevendo diversi incoraggiamenti e complimenti da parte degli interni che incrociò prima di uscire definitivamente dall'edificio.

Una volta entrato nel vagone per una qualche grazia divina riuscì a trovare posto.

Si abbandonò sul sedile con un sospiro e si infilò le auricolari.

La fasciatura era molto probabilmente troppo stretta perchè sentiva una strana sensazione.

Dopo un paio di fermate si alzò cedendo il posto ad una madre con il suo bambino che lo rigraziò con una caramella.

Riuscì a perdersi ben tre volte prima di riuscire ad arrivare alla scuola.

Fortunatamente la campanella era appena suonata.

La mattinata passò relativamente tranquillamente. Dovette ri presentarsi ogni volta che cambiava materia ma apparte quello non succedette nulla di particolare.

O almeno, non fino alla ultima ora.

Approfittò del corridoio vuoto per via del suono della campanella; per andare in bagno a controllare la ferita.

Ma appena tolta la benda rimase stupito per un attimo.

La ferita era sparita.

Ovviamente era comune che dei graffi sparissero nel giro di qualche ora grazie al suo potere di guarimento. Ma questa volta c'era qualcosa di strano.

La ferita era troppo profonda per sparire in così poco tempo.

Decise che non era il momento di pensarci quando si rese conto di essere fin troppo in ritardo per la lezione.

Tutto ciò che aveva fatto quel giorno era facile, erano cose che sapeva già.

Quindi l'ultima ora era l'ultimo barlume di speranza. 

Entrò nell'aula di biofisica ingegneristica e sbiancò non appena incrociò lo sguardo con il professore.

Non poteva essere, era impossibile che fosse lui. Era solo un illusione ottica, il suo cervello che lo confondeva a causa dello stress.

Ma no, non c'erano dubbi.

Stessi capelli argentei, stessi lineamenti duri ma oramai leggermente definiti dall'età.

Stessi occhi penetranti, stesso sguardo che sembrava deriderlo e metterlo in ridicolo.

Non c'era dubbio.

Quello era Skip.

L'uomo la quale presenza nel suo cervello era costante ogni giorno da otto anni. 

Al contrario, quest'ultimo non sembrava averlo riconosciuto. Almeno non fino a quando andò a cercare il suo nome sul registro.

"Peter Benjamin Parker."

L'uomo lo scrutò per un attimo e poi fu' come se gli si accendesse una lampadina in viso.

Non disse nulla ma Peter sapeva che lo aveva riconosciuto.

Andò a prendere posto ad un banco libero e si lasciò avere un attimo di panico. [Che finì per durare più della metà della lezione.]

Si riprese abbastanza da afferrare il telefono che gli suonava in una tasca.

Chiese velocemente di andare in bagno e una volta uscito si avvicinò il telefono al viso.

"Wade, perchè mi stai chiamando?"

"Peter, grazie a dio hai risposto. So che tuo padre ha detto di sparire ma ho bisogno del tuo aiuto."

"E' successo qualcosa?"

"Mi hanno chiamato dalla scuola di Ellie, hanno detto che non sta bene. Io non posso proprio andare."

"Wade, sono a scuola."

"Ti prego Petey-Pie. Ti sarò debitore. Non te lo starei chiedendo se non fosse un emergenza."

"Eh va bene."

Poi riagganciò e si bagnò il viso. Aveva un aspetto migliore di quella mattina.

Chiamò un auto e si precipitò fuori da scuola ignorando le diverse persone che gli intimavano di tornare indietro.

Una volta arrivato, entrò nel veicolo e ordinò di sfrecciare.

Arrivò alla scuola elementare di Ellie nel giro di qualche minuto.

Trovò la bambina nell'infermeria quasi in lacrime. Lei appena visto il ragazzo andò a precipitarsi fra le sue braccia.

Firmò le carte per farla uscire [fortunatamente era uno dei contatti d'emergenza] e entrarono insieme nell'auto.

Peter si strinse la bambina stretta a sè mentre le parlava.

"Ti senti un po' meglio?" Le chiese.

Lei scosse la testa.

"C'è qualcuno a casa?" Domandò ricevendo la stessa risposta.

Pensò al da farsi per un attimo poi ordinò all'auto di portarli alla torre.

Una volta arrivati fermò una interna che conosceva.

"Olivia, per favore. Puoi accompagnarla all'ascensore?" Chiese indicando la bambina e l'ascensore. "Io devo andare." Aggiunse.

Lasciò Ellie ad Olivia e si riprecitò nell'auto.

Ritornò a scuola e come aspettatosi se ne stavano gia andando via tutti.

Sospirò e si incammino nelle porte principali. Aveva bisogno del suo zaino.

Ci pensò un attimo prima di entrare.

Attraverso la finestrella riusciva a vedere Skip piegato a scrivere qualcosa su dei fogli sopra la cattedra.

Ma gli serviva veramente lo zaino, conteneva troppe cose per poterlo lasciare là.

Si fece coraggio e aprì la porta.

Sapeva benissimo che era una pessima idea ma non aveva altra scelta.

Cercò di andare a prendere lo zaino e uscire dall'aula il più velocemente possibile.

Ma la strada gli fu' ostacolata da Skip che si mise difronte a lui bloccandogli la strada.

"Einstein, non vorrai lasciarmi così presto? Sono anni che non ti vedo." Disse con un sorriso malizioso e accarezzandogli una guancia.

Peter rimase pietrificato.

"Mi sei mancato." Gli sussurrò in un orecchio.

Il mondo attorno a Peter cominciò a girare e poi ci fu un urlo.

Dopodiche il buio. Che fosse svenuto?

L'unica cosa che sapeva era che si era svegliato in un posto completamente diverso ore dopo cosparso da testa piedi di sangue.

**Author's Note:**

> Lasciate Kudos e commenti a volontà plssss


End file.
